I Swear
by HoshiHikari
Summary: Chapter 13 Sequel to The Untold Legend Dark secrets of the past are revealed…ones, which were meant to remain hidden forever. Now with his secret revealed… the whole Universe of Four Gods is thrown off course…
1. Empress

I swear 

**Written by**: Hoshihikari4ever

**Summary:**

Sequel to The Untold Legend (please read that) 

According to Suzaku's legend, when the Konan is about to fall, a priestess will appear, gather the seven Seishi, summon Suzaku and save Konan, from destruction. According to Hotohori, the faceless Miko in his dreams was his destined mate, destined to bring him out of his loneliness as emperor, fall in love with him and become his empress.

Before either of these legends was fulfilled, disaster fell upon Konan.  Now Miaka must learn to cope with the losses.  Is Konan going to decline?  Is it too late to save Konan and fulfill the legends, or is there still hope?

 **Spoilers Warning: **OVA 3

**Please Read and Review! **

**Parings: **Miaka and Hotohori

**Chapter 1 Empress**

Miaka slowly woke up to the sound of singing birds.  Her eyes were swollen, and red from crying.  She slowly sat up, not realizing where she was, until she saw Hotohori, eyes closed, resting on his bed, a smile across his face.

            "Hotohori…. time to wake up…." She mumbled.  There was no response.  She felt his hand, and it was cold, even colder then ice.  His lips were purple.  She leaned her head on his chest and noticed that his heart did not beat, nor did his pulse.  By the looks of it, he had been dead for more then a couple of hours.  

            Fresh tears rolled down Miaka's checks, landing on the emperor's face, as she recalled how she had lost two of her Seishi in one night. 

            _Why, why was I so stupid?  Why didn't I listen to Chichiri and Tasuki?  Why didn't I follow my heart and choose the one I loved._

Miaka blamed herself for what had happened to Tamahome and Hotohori.  How she couldn't be there for them, when they needed it the most.  How she had relied on her Seishi, for everything.

            _ They've e done so much for me risked everything for my sake.   I've only seemed to cause trouble.  I never had done anything right.  I owe, my Seishi so much.  So much, that I won't be able to do anything to repay them._

            Just then, there was a knock on the door.  "Who….who…is it….?"  She choked on the words, not wanting anyone to see her in this condition.  "Miaka….do you mind if we come in no da…." "We completely understand if you don't." Tasuki added.  They sounded extremely concerned. Miaka heaved a sigh, and then opened the door.  She was surprised to see many people standing outside.

            Miaka, dried her tears, seeing Tasuki,  Chichiri carrying a dead Tamahome, and Hotohori's whole assembly of advisors, all looking grave.  "Umm…umm…come in…" Miaka mumbled, not knowing what else to do, unable to find herself to decline to the groups presence. 

            Miaka sat down on the bed, with Hotohori's head on top of her lap. No one spoke for a while.  Chichiri and Tasuki laid Tamahome's body down on the side of the room. 

            "They look so sweet together don't you think so…." One of the advisors spoke up.  "Yes, they do, Heika-sama looks as if he's sleeping, so peaceful, he even has a smile…"  Miaka did not speak, wondering why they were all here, perhaps to pay last respects to the emperor.

            "He was so admirable, so honorable, putting the whole country ahead of himself.  He did so much, exceeding our expectations." The others nodded in agreement.  "Meeting you all, the Seishi has made him this much happier.  Knowing you all, and the Miko…." The speaker glanced at Miaka, his voiced trailing off near the end.

            Chichiri herd this and so took this chance to change the subject.  "Miaka how are you…" She didn't reply.  She wanted to say she was fine, but couldn't. "I…I…I…." was all she managed before bursting into tears.  "I'll take that as a no….no da…" "I'm fine….I really am…." Miaka didn't want to show how weak she was now, not in front of everyone.  

            "It's alright Suzaku no Miko, it's alright to cry…" Miaka stared at the advisor who seemed to be the oldest. he paused. "I've known Heikia-sama since he was a young child, I'm sure he will say the same." Miaka only nodded, keeping silent.  The silence prevailed awhile, until one by one they kneeled before her and the emperor.  Miaka did not seem to notice, since she thought, there were being respectful toward their emperor. 

            "I know this isn't the best time no da…."  "but Miaka we hope you will agree."  "Would you Suzaku no Miko save Konan…." Miaka seemed speechless at the sudden change.  Though only three spoke, she felt that this was probably rehearse before they came.  "I can't even summon Suzaku…. how can I save Konan?  I'm sorry, I've failed you all haven't I, lost 5 of the Seishi, and the emperor…." The oldest advisor shook his head.  "No, you have done to the best of your ability's and we do not blame you…." "yes, do not blame yourself either Miaka…."  "There is so much ahead of us, we must move on.  Move on, for the sake of Konan, for the sake of the people…no da…."  "but what can I do, I screw up.  I can't do anything, I never did anything but get myself into danger!"

            "No, that is not true.  You showed us how to love, to live life to it's fullest…" "you held our bond between Seishi and Miko.  You kept us together during our toughest times, gave us hope and courage." "I messed up….though, I screw up everything!"  "you told us never to give up, you showed us to persuade in our dreams, our goals, to never give up, to fight to the end.  You place everyone before you…." "well maybe, I suppose…."

            "And now Miaka, we ask for a favor, no da…" "A favor… What kind…."  "On behalf of the people in Konan, on behalf of the passed emperor…." "we would be greatly honored…." "Honored no da….if you would step on onto the throne…." "and rule Konan at his side….at Hotohori-sama's side…as his beloved wife…."  Miaka sat there stunned, unable to reply; instead, she glanced down at the man who lay on top of her.  She stroke his hair letting her hand land on his neck, to the place where his mark was.

            "Please Suzaku no Miko, we beg you to do so…." The group bowed down over and over again.  "I…I…I" "please accept Miaka…." "Yes, Miaka no da…for the sake of Konan, for the sake of the citizens who live here…and for Hotohori-sama…grant his last wish…his only wish…."  "Hotohori…." Miaka whispered.  "For his sake, for your sake, for the people's sake, please Miaka…"  "he died protecting his people, he died protecting you….it is his dream, please all we ask is to fulfill it…."  "save Konan…save Konan please….we humbly ask you to…."

            Miaka sighed.  She fully understood their prospective.  Konan had lost nearly everything. It was on the road of declination.  She was their hope, the light that flickered in the darkness, threaten by Kuto, threaten to be distinguished. In a way, she was trilled to be empress.  She did belive it was now up to her to save Konan as much as possible.

            "but if I agree…." All heads tilted up, with hope.  "well, you see I'm only 15."  "So what, Hekia-sama became emperor when he was 13, 14 years of age."  "yeah, but he had help, he had you guys to guide him…" The advisors smiled.  "Ah yes, you have no idea of how to rule do you." "well we will help you, guide you as we have done with Hekia-sama…."  "We swear, the day we first met, to serve you,  as Suzaku no Miko, knowing full well, that you will one day become empress." "how did you know…." They smiled.  "He's practicality dreamed you to life… the women in his dreams, the one to bring him out of lioness, to see him as a man and not just the next emperor…." "Oh, Hotohori…." She mumbled quietly.  Of course she knew he loved him from the start, but she never really had time to register that thought, since she had been wrapped up in Tamahome.

            "So you agree, Suzaku no Miko…" Miaka slowly nodded.  "Yes, I will be Konan's empress…." "Thank you…thank you sire…" Miaka giggled at being addressed that way, but pulled herself together, not wanting to be embarrassed.

            "Umm…well, first things first…" she touched Hotohori, hugging him.  "I think, I think they need to be buried…" then added with an extra thought.  "properly buried…" "yes…I agree….no da….." "A proper ceremony would be set up…."  "thanks…."

* * *

            "Here on this grieving day, we bury two fallen warriors." The priest spoke softly.  "The Suzaku King, and his fellow warrior Tamahome." 

            Miaka stood in between the bandit and the monk, slightly in front, clutching onto each of their hands for support.  Chichiri's mask was off, letting tears run freely from the uninjured eye.  Tasuki too was crying, his face wet with tears. 

            "The fourth emperor of Konan, Saihitei Seishuku died protecting his country till the end, protecting his Miko….and Tamahome died, in hopes of protecting the emperor…." There was no mention of past and recent events.  Most of the truth was covered up.  

            The priest continued.  "Both died at the hands of our enemies, the Kuto Shogun and Seiryuu Seishi Nagako…" Miaka's eyes lit up, as that was mentioned.  She did not hear anymore as she let her thoughts wonder.

            _Nagako!  That is right! This is his fault!  Without him, we would have summoned Suzaku in the first place.  Without him, there will be no more deaths at all.  Nagako, you will pay for this!  I swear, Suzaku, I swear he will die!  I swear I will kill him.  _

            "Hekia-sama…" Miaka looked at the priest.  "The ceremony is over, shall I leave you and the Seishi here alone?"  Miaka nodded.  The rest bowed before leaving.

            Miaka, Tasuki and Chichiri walked up to the grave.  Miaka touched Hotohori's tombstone. Staring at it, as if transfixed, and unbelieving that it was there.  Finally she lifted her hand and touched Tamahome's tombstone.  

            "Hotohori, Tamahome…." She whispered.  "I swear, I swear, from today on, I will fight." The two Seishi looked at her, wide eyed at first, but relaxed, seeing Miaka's determined face.  "I will fight Nagako, I will fight Yui.  I will fight to protect.  I will fight for Konan.  I swear Hotohori, I swear, I will have revenge, I swear I'll avenge all of the Seishi's death." She paused.  "I shall fight to my end, I shall fight to the day I die, to the day, I can be reunited to you." Miaka glanced at her two Seishi, waiting for a reaction.  "and we swear Hotohori no da…" "we swear to guide Miaka, to protect and serve her for eternity. We swear to remain loyal forever." "We swear to fight no da, to fight at Miaka's side to fight till the end…." 

****************************

Done!  Tell me what you think!  Is it good, is it bad?  Should I continue?  Reviews greatly appreciated. **READ/REVIEW! **^_^

  



	2. Because you are my best friend

I swear  
  
Written by: Hoshihikari4ever  
  
Summary: Sequel to The Untold Legend (please read that)  
  
According to Suzaku's legend, when the Konan is about to fall, a priestess will appear, gather the seven Seishi, summon Suzaku and save Konan, from destruction. According to Hotohori, the faceless Miko in his dreams was his destined mate, destined to bring him out of his loneliness as emperor, fall in love with him and become his empress.  
  
Before either of these legends was fulfilled, disaster fell upon Konan. Now Miaka must learn to cope with the losses. Is Konan going to decline? Is it too late to save Konan and fulfill the legends, or is there still hope?  
  
Spoilers Warning: OVA 3  
  
Please Read and Review!  
  
Parings: Miaka and Hotohori  
  
Note: There is a gap in time between these two chapters.  
  
Chapter 2 Because you are my best friend  
  
Yui.So many things had happened. So much. I wish you were here. You were my best friend. No, you still are my best friend. We've known each other since kindergarten, since we were little kids. We've been through our toughest times together, we swore to remain friends forever, to attend the same high school.  
  
Miaka stared down at a picture in her hands. A picture of Yui and her, in the other world. She had found it, while she had moved all her belongings into her new room, into Hotohori's private chamber, the chamber that was meant for two, yet, even now, only one occupied it.  
  
Yet, we split up. We split up. Why Yui, why, why did that happened. What was it, who was it that changed you.  
  
The answer came quickly.  
  
Tamahome, is it because of him? Was he the one who stood in-between us. That does not make sense. True, I did love Tamahome, and you probably did to, but it's foolish to fight over a lover. But why did I not give up and Tamahome, and let Yui have him, I always had a gorgeous emperor swooning over me. If I did that, then will we still be friends. Would we still be friends? Would you be here to comfort me, I've lost so much, lost everything. Yui, do you understand that, do you understand, that I need you back, that I need a friend, someone beside my Seishi.  
  
She clutched her fist, as she crossed out the thought of Tamahome being the reason. The real person who was the one that tore her apart from everyone she loved flashed through her mind.  
  
Nagako! I hate you. You Baka. You took everyone I loved away from me. You took away my best friend, killed my Seishi, my lover. You are the reason to my failure in summoning Suzaku. You are the reason for everything that occurred.  
  
Yui, don't you understand. Can't you see the truth. Can't you see, the pain he has caused me. Can't you see, he's using you, using you to get what he wants.  
  
Oh, Yui, why, why can't you come back, why can't you be my best friend again.  
  
Miaka smiled, as she made her decision. She was somehow going to get Yui back. She needed her best friend, she was not going to let Nagako win, let him take everything. She was going to fight, she was going to fight, for everything, everyone that was important to her.  
  
A knock echoed through the door. "Miaka no da, got you some dinner, no da." "but it's still early, the sun's still out.." "just open up no da, don't want to waste food do we.."  
  
Miaka went and opened the door for the monk. Chichiri walked in and set the food on the table. Tasuki was with him, and set himself down on a chair. They had come because they were worried about Miaka. She had been too quiet, locked up inside all day long, not her cheerful self anymore.  
  
"Well, thanks you guys." Miaka said as she placed down the picture and gobbled up the food. The two smiled, seeing Miaka still had an enormous appetite.  
  
Chichiri spoke when she was done. "So what's up Miaka. What's bothering you no da, it's been nearly two months since the deaths, it shouldn't be that hard to cope.." "Yeah, it still gets to me, especially Hotohori." Tasuki placed a hand on her shoulder, trying to comfort her. "but that isn't the reason is it no da.." Miaka nodded, admitting that there was something else on her mind, that she was no longer only grieving for her lover, though she occasionally did so, especially when she was alone, but for something else.  
  
"It Konan.." She finally said. "I don't know what to do, I know the inevitable is approaching, the final war between the Seishi's, I can feel it so clearly now." "and so it is." "not to worry, Miaka, we aren't giving up! We going to fight the fucking battle to the end. Whop their stinking assess back to hell, and then celebrate with sake, until we're drunk as hell." Tasuki licked his lips as he mentions sake. Miaka smiled, her heart lifting slightly at the reassurance. "No one's going to mess with you, we aren't going to let them eh Chichiri?" Chichiri shook his head.  
  
He then picked up the photo that Miaka had placed down on the table. "Hey, isn't that the Seiryuu no Miko, why the hell do you have that?" The monk glared at the bandit.  
  
"It's Yui right.." Miaka nodded. "She's your best friend, and you're afraid to lose her right.." "Yes, she's my best friend.." "Awe! That piece of shit, you not telling me that she's your best friend.." "Tasuki!" the monk snapped sharply, before adding. "Miaka don't take that in mind no da, he's still drunk, I dragged him along anyway.." "It's just a little Sake, about 30 bottles..I'm not drunk.." Miaka raised her eyebrow, was about to say something, but held her tongue.  
  
"Anyways, I don't want to lose my best friend. It's Nagako, he's the one tearing us apart, the evil, the destroyer." The two nodded. "and I want her back now, because, besides you two, she is the only one I got. We've been friends since we were babies, we grew up together, we swore to be friends forever, but..." Miaka started to choke on some new tears. "I want her back, Tasuki, Chichiri, I want all of them, I want Hotohori, Nuriko, Chiriko, Tamahome, Mitsukake, I want them all back." Chichiri too place a hand on her shoulder. "Sh..Miaka don't cry." "I want them back, I don't want to lose her, don't want to lose you guys." "It's alright Miaka..we won't be going anywhere."  
  
"Maybe we could have arrangements made." "Of course, no da.." "You know, we are in a tough situation, maybe you can do a treaty with her, you have all political power now." "I'm not going to do a treaty with Nagako, or Yui..it's just like surrendering in." "Of course not.but you know, use that as an excuses to see her, then, probably then..." "I can speak with her.." Miaka nodded. "yeah I'll do that, but you guys have to come," "of course.and you can have a small group of guards too." "like that is going to stop Nagako.." "maybe not, but it shows who has the power.." "Alright, I'll right a letter, to Yui and have it delivered first thing in tomorrow."  
  
* * *  
  
"A letter from the capital of Konan, your eminence.." Suboshi spoke. Nagako raised an eyebrow. "How did you get it Suboshi.." "When I was out in circulation, conquering the border cities, an arrow shot out of nowhere. It had this letter, and a voice only said a letter from the capital, and for Yui." Nagako nodded.  
  
"Yui, took the letter, and unfolded it, reading it out loud."  
  
Yui,  
Because of recent events, I am forced to admit that Konan cannot survive much longer, cannot win this on going war between Kuto.  
  
I hope you realize the amount of innocent people who died and will die in this pointless war. On behalf of Konan, on behalf of its people I am willing to sign a treaty to end this war. For the sake of the people, I am willing to end this war, on terms under a treaty, which I shall send shortly to the Kuto emperor. I wish to go over these terms with you first, and come to an agreement before it is sent.  
I hope you agree and consider my point of view.  
  
I shall a wait your appearance in a week from today on the village Hakukou village.  
  
Suzaku no Miko  
  
Miaka Yuuki  
  
"It's from Miaka.but why Miaka, she isn't the emperor," "it does not matter, perhaps we will find out when we attend." Nagako spoke up, he had and idea, why it was Miaka who wrote the letter, but kept it to himself. "Then we should go, I suppose Miaka is left with no other choice," she paused. "but don't worry, I'm not going to agree, going just makes both sides look good." "Yui, you mind if I come along.." "Come along Suboshi, Nagako, I'll need your help, your support."  
  
* * *  
A tent was set up, about a hundred miles away from Hakukou. A red flag hung high above it, waving in the wind. Another flag with Suzaku hung next to it. The guards patrolled about 50 yards diameter surrounding the tent.  
  
Miaka, was stalking back and forth in front of the tent. "She's late.." "Patient, I'm sure she will come." "yeah, real sure that it is going to work out.."  
  
* * *  
  
"Hey, who are you? Leave women, you and your friends." "I am the Seiryuu no Miko, hear by request from Miaka to see here." "and them.." "my Seishi.." The guard nodded. "Come with me, Hekia-sama has been waiting to see you.."  
  
* * *  
A guard approached Miaka. "She is here sire.." Miaka looked up, behind him, and sure enough they were walking towards her. "Gather up.." The guard nodded to gather up the rest.  
  
* * *  
The three who worshiped Seiryuu watched, at the sudden change. The guards had gathered up and were now standing on either side of the tent. Miaka stood in front, while the two remaining Seishi stood behind her, on either side.  
  
"I see, you have some political power.." Nagako smirked. Miaka smiled, ignoring the comment. "I assume you got my letter, and you know why you are here.." Yui nodded. "Very well, then please come in, we have much to talk about."  
  
Once inside, Miaka sat down on the royal chair. Tasuki and Chichiri stood behind her. Yui sat down opposite of her, with Nagako and Suboshi stood on either side of her. A table lay between them,  
  
When everyone was settled, Miaka spoke. "So lets begin." "Hey, wait, the emperor's not even here, you can't make decisions for Konan, you are only a priestess." Miaka sighed. "I'm afraid so, the table's have turned, and it is to my disadvantage here.." "Miaka, you did not answer my question, I don't want to repeat anything to the emperor later.." "He's not coming." Miaka whispered softly. "Everyone that needs to be here is already here, so let's begin." Yui thought she saw tears in best-friend- traitor's eyes. Nagako seemed to have seen it too. "Don't press on to matters of the past Lady Yui, it is obvious the Miko, or shall I say empress has not healed properly yet, you don't want that to happen to your former best friend.."  
  
What is Nagako up to? How come he always seems to know everything?  
  
Yui, looked up at Nagako and then at Miaka hopping for an explanation. "I presume they died shortly afterward, they were both weaklings. a pathetic emperor" Tasuki pulled out his tessen, flicking it open. "Say that again and I'll flame ya!" "Tasuki!" Miaka said sharply. "Put that away.." "Hey, he's messing with you! Talking about shit and trash! Flame him for that..I an't gonna sit back and swallow that, and neither should you.." "Tasuki!" Miaka turned to glare at him, with a look that gave him the chills, making him uncomfortable. He placed back his tessen. "Yup, that may be true, but never the less, I won't surrender Konan, all I will do is sign a treaty, at least for now.."  
  
"and the terms..."if you retreat, then..." Miaka really didn't have an idea of what to say. She glanced at her Seishi, seeking for help and advice. "Well we were hoping that you just retreat out of your kind and good hearts, that you all have..no da.." Miaka nodded. Yui snorted. She stood up and turned to leave. "Deals off pal, I suppose I came all this way for nothing..come on lets go.." Yui stood up, and turned her back towards her former best friend. "Yui-chan.." Miaka called out. Yui stopped. "Now, what," she said, turning to face Miaka. "It's a while since we've seen each other huh?" "yeah so.." "well since you came all this way, why don't we sit down and talk, you know, have something to eat before you go..." Miaka glaced at Chichiri..who disappeared and instantly reappeared with a tray of the finest most elegant food. Tasuki placed down a large bottle of sake. "Care to stay, it'll be a waste.." She pointed at the food. Yui looked at Nagako and then to Suboshi then returned to her seat. Miaka glanced at the Seishi, "would you all please step outside for a while, I want to speak with her alone." No one moved. "I said now!" Chichiri and Tasuki moved and gently pushed their enemies outside, leaving the two alone.  
  
No one spoke for a while. "When Yui-chan make yourself comfortable, eat something..it's not poisoned you know.." Miaka starting eating, setting the example, showing her friend that she was telling the truth. Yui, picked up her chopsticks and poked at it suspiciously, before eating silently. She had noticed that Miaka had changed, how she did not gobbled everything up at once, but instead, eating politely. Somehow, she felt her friend had grown, had matured  
  
"It's been a while, hasn't it Yui, been a long time we've sat down together to eat.." She paused. "It's been too long.." Yui snorted. "Get to the point Miaka.what do you have on mind." Miaka ignored the comment, instead, continued on, as if talking to herself.  
  
"Do you know why I chose to meet outside of Hakukou village?" "No, how should I know.." "That was Tamahome's village, the village where he had grown up to be loveable Seishi he is." Yui gasped. "Tamahome? Tamahome's village.." She said shakily. "Yes, the village of the my ex- lover, the one who we fought to have..so childish.." She paused. "Is he the reason why we are not still friends, because if it is, then I would gladly give up on him, and let you two be a couple if you could..." "yeah whatever..why would you do that..you love him!" "I loved him, true, that is true, but I have Hotohori, I always had him, and now, I would give Tamahome to you if I could, but it is too late.." "Too late?" "They've both died, my two two closest Seishi that I knew, Hotohori, Tamahome..." For some reason, Yui suddenly felt sorry for her ex- best friend.  
  
Miaka, so that is what happened. You've changed so much. You've lost so much, and somehow, somehow I am sorry for you.  
  
That thought quickly disappeared, as she remembered her losses, as she remembered what she went through the first day she arrived in Kuto. All sympathy vanished instantly.  
  
Sorry? Why should I be sorry. Miaka, she deservers all this. She god dam deserves it. Why should I feel sorry for her, when she wasn't there for me. She derverves this! After all I've been through, all the abuse.  
  
"So! So what! You sonofabitch! Serves you right! After what you made me go through, in the beginning, you only deserve a miserable life!" Yui yelled.  
  
What I made her go through? What the hell did I do!  
  
Suddenly Miaka realized the truth. Suddenly everything became crystal clear.  
  
"Yui, listen to me.When you first went to Kuto..." "Don't start Miaka! Don't you dare tell me how sorry you were! You weren't there for me! Nagako was!" "Nagako! Exactly! He lied to you! You never were raped! Yui, listen to me, Nagako got there before those men could do anything to you!" Yui stood up and slowly backed away. "That's a lie!" "Listen Yui! Nagako's been using you, manipulating you! Can't you see that Yui, can't you see that he is the real enemy!" "I an't listening to you! You lying scum bag!" She turned and headed out the door. However, before she left, she heard Miaka whisper, "If you really were raped, then Yui, you can't be the Seiryuu no Miko, you wouldn't have been able to summon the beast god. We both know that the Miko must remain pure, a virgin. The beast god would accept anyone who was touched." Yui stopped, suddenly becoming extremely confused. She knew that what Miaka said, did make sense, but she did not want to admit it, did not want to admit that she had been fighting her best friend for no reason at all. Instead, she pretended, not to have heard the last comment, walking out of the tent, with a confused heart.  
  
Miaka sat crying silently to herself, once Yui had left. She had tried her best, did everything that she could, and now it was up to Yui herself.  
  
A hand pats her shoulder. She looked up to see Chichiri there. "You tried no da.did everything you could. I'm sure it would work out." He paused. "You make us proud Miaka," Miaka smiled. "I hope I did the right thing. I hope Yui listens.."  
  
* * *  
"Lady Yui, what is wrong?" Nagako asked, he held out his arms and hugged her. The two were alone in Nagako's tent.  
  
"Nagako." Yui pulled away from him, staring at the floor. "answer me truthfully. Miaka say's you've been manipulating me. She says I was never raped, and it makes sense, I did summon Seiryuu after all. She says that you've been the one who tore us apart." Nagako smirked. "So you've finally realize the truth. I admit the first two, but in the end it was you who tore away from your best friend.." "You..you lied to me.? You.you lied to me. I thought you love me." "I do, Lady Yui, I do love you.." Yui slapped his face. "Don't give me that crap! I hate you Nagako!" He held onto him. "It's too late now. You're mines, and you will bid to my will!" Yui spat at him, unable to tear free.  
  
Miaka, I'm so sorry. I caused you so much pain. It's my entire fault. Please forgive me. Please forgive me for what had happened. All I can do not is use my last two wishes for your sake. It is the least I could do.  
  
"Ka-jin!" Yui yelled. "Seiryuu grant me my second wish!" Yui glowed blue, the light flashed. When it disappeared, Yui had gone so weak that she collapses into Nagako's arms.  
  
Miaka, thank you, thank you so much. You will always be my best friend. I won't let Kuto win!  
  
Before Nagako had a chance to ask, Yui had spoken up again. "I want, I want to seal away Seiryuu and destroy its Seishi forever.." "NO!!!!!!!!!" Nagako yelled. "Kai-jin!" Blue light engulfed the tent. When it disappeared, Yui, Nagako and Suboshi were gone forever, a blue dragon appeared, above the tent. However, not five minutes later, the blue dragon, was ripped apart limb, by limb. It gave a painful cry, before it disappeared.  
  
"Look no da!" The monk pointed up to the sky. Miaka and Tasuki looked up. Blue light had come and surrounded a far off village. When it died down, Seiryuu appeared.  
  
"Yui!!!!" Miaka yelled. Tears streaked, down her eyes, knowing that she had lost her best friend.  
  
******************  
  
Done! So do you like it? What was Yui's second wish? If you want to find out, please READ/REVIEW! I want at least 1 review! ^_^ 


	3. An Unexpected Visitor

I swear 

**Written by**: Hoshihikari4ever

**Summary:**

Sequel to The Untold Legend (please read that) 

According to Suzaku's legend, when the Konan is about to fall, a priestess will appear, gather the seven Seishi, summon Suzaku and save Konan, from destruction. According to Hotohori, the faceless Miko in his dreams was his destined mate, destined to bring him out of his loneliness as emperor, fall in love with him and become his empress.

Before either of these legends was fulfilled, disaster fell upon Konan.  Now Miaka must learn to cope with the losses.  Is Konan going to decline?  Is it too late to save Konan and fulfill the legends, or is there still hope?  What happens when a mysterious person shows up at the palace?

 **Spoilers Warning: **OVA 3

**Please Read and Review! **

**Parings: **Miaka and Hotohori

**Note: **There is a gap in time between these two chapters. 

**Chapter 3 ****An Unexpected Visitor**

Yui slowly became conscious.  She felt a cold towel draped across her forehead.  Slowly her eyes flickered open, to see a pair of eyes stare down upon her. 

            "Lady Yui, are you alright?" a kind and gentle voice asked.  Yui sat up.  "Yeah, I'm fine, Suboshi, where are we?"  Her Seishi shook his head.  "No, Yui…." He gently stroke her forehead.  "It's me…." Yui stared at him, for a long time.  

            _It's definitely Suboshi alright.  There is no doubt about it.  His face, his clothes, the bandana…wait the bandana, it's blue, doesn't Suboshi wear an orange one?_

She looked closer at him.  Her eyes landed on a flute in the boy's hand.  Suddenly she remembered who he was.

            "Amiboshi?" she asked, her voice shaking slightly.  "You're….you're dead…"  "Hai, Yui, I died along with the rest of the Seiryuu Seishi, because of you're last wish…."  "but, didn't you die before, in Konan?"  He shook his head.  "No, I did not, I was in Sairo, I hoped that if one of the Seishi died, then this war between Konan and Kuto would end. I…I….really don't want to fight them, the Suzaku warriors, especially their emperor Hotohori, he trusted in me, he god dam did, and so did the monk guy  Chichiri. I think they, at least those two must have suspected something all along, probably knew, Chirichi  being so powerful with magic and stuff, and Hotohori being the one other person besides Miaka, who knew Suzaku's legend so well, who knew by heart what each Seishi's name meant like Hotohori would mean emperor and sword, Nuriko palace and strength, Chichiri, monk and face, and Chiriko, the one who I tried to be meant wisdom, itellegence.  I think they might have suspected me, and if I really had any wisdom, then I wouldn't, shouldn't have impose as Chiriko, or at least turn myself in, but I didn't.  Those two, they gave me a chance, they trusted me, especially Hotohori, why else do you think he would have asked me to infiltrate the Seiryuu barrier, to rescue Tasuki, Chichiri and Miaka , for heaven sakes, he already knew, knew that being a Seiryuu Seishi, I would have easily weaken Nagako's barrier without being affected. Guess what though, you know what, I turn my back on them, god dam betrayed them.  The worst part is, even now, I'm sure, I know they don't blame me…."

            Yui listened silently.  She had never knew, never heard such a story.  "Yui, I know you might hate me, but I really don't want to be a Seiryuu warrior, I want to be Miaka's Seishi.  I hate Nakago, hate Kuto…."  Yui only smiled. "Hey, I'm glad.  Glad that you are different, not one of them."  Amiboshi beamed. 

            "So anyways, where are we?"  "A room in Mt. Taikyoku, Taiitsukun, the Creator gladly accepted us, when I showed up with you in my arms, unconscious of course." His face darkened.  "On condition that you apologize the Miaka and her Seishi…."  "Of course I will, but her Seishi, they are um…dead, that is besides, Chichiri and Tasuki."  Amiboshi smiled.  "You know, we too are dead, only spirits who have a place to stay."  "You mean they too are here?"  He nodded, before pulling her into a hug.  "You know, I'm proud of what you did. You made a tough decision, sacrifice yourself for Miaka's sake.  It was worth it.  I'm glad, I won't give anything for another ending."  Yui held him close.  "I did what I did, because Miaka is my best friend. I owe it to her, she believed in me all along…"

* * *

            "My lord, where are you going?"  "Just pack everything.  I'm going to be visiting the palace."  "The palace?"  "Yes, it's been too long.  It is time I return…." "Hai…." When the other left, the man stared at the mirror for a while, before an evil grin spread across his face.  "It's time, finally Konan belongs to me…."

* * * 

            Tamahome was singing, to the tune that Chiriko was playing. Nuriko tried to smack the ogre, but was unsuccessful.  "Stop singing!  You are hella annoying!  Some people are highly depress right now!" he pointed at the emperor who sat in the corner of the room, staring at empty space.  "Oh, come on, Hotohori, cheer up, it's not like Chichiri and Tasuki are going to let anything happened to Miaka,"  The emperor smiled weakly. 

            At that moment another flute could be heard.  The music was indeed smoothing.  The group looked up to see Yui and Amiboshi there.  "There now Hekia-sama, if you don't mind, I can play something to smooth your spirits…." Amboshi spoke as he lowered his flute.

            "You!!!"  "How dare you show up!"  Nuriko and Tamahome jumped up and tried to punch the enemy.  "Stop!  We order you to stop!"  Hotohori spoke up.  The two looked at him, waiting for an explanation.  "Amiboshi, has a good heart.  He only wants to help, besides his music is smoothing…." He paused.  "Why don't you play something….it's been a  long time since we've met."  Amiboshi nodded, stuck out his tongue at Tamahome and Nuriko, before playing a soft melody.   Tamahome and Nuriko immediately began to talk.  "You can't let him!"  "Yeah, what if he suddenly tries to kill us again, only we can't die twice, it'll be sheer torture!"  The emperor smiled.  "I'm sure Amiboshi wouldn't do that. I trust him.  He knows I do…." Hotohori paused.  "I've trusted him, since we first met, when everyone else thought he was Chiriko, I knew otherwise…." "You what!!!"  "I knew he was a Seiryuu Seishi all along…."  Amiboshi lowered his flute.  "See Yui, I told you he knew!"  Yui only nodded.  The emperor continued. "Besides he redeemed himself, after all I suppose I should thank you Amiboshi, you did save Miaka from rape from Tomo, saved her from his illusion, saved her from the forgetfulness leaves.  I was so afraid that she was going to accept it…" Amiboshi's jaw dropped, so did everyone else.  "How did you….how did you know, no one told you, not even Miaka…."  Hotohori smiled.  "I know a lot.  You will be surprised at how much I know.  I know everything that goes on.  I know secrets,  I know the past, I know the present, and sometimes, some parts of the future, like the fact that we will meet Miaka once more…." His eyes landed onto Yui's who recoiled a bit.  No one spoke.  "Well Amiboshi, back to the subject, where is the promised music…." "Hai, of course right away…."

* * *

            The meeting was coming to a close. It had been the first one that Miaka, had to lead.  Hotohori had once in a while dragged her along to his meetings, but she had always remained silent, observing the scene, giving support to Hotohori.  Now Miaka dragged her Seishi along, having them sit. Miaka could tell Tasuki was restless, but at least he did not make Miaka look bad, among the other people, and she was thankful for that. She secretly remind herself to award Tasuki as much sake as he pleased, just for doing that.   Chichiri however was harder to tell, even without his mask. He seemed so solemn, with a stern face, that seemed to be hiding some things, that even Miaka could not tell.  Perhaps she would ask him later.  For now, the meeting was drawing to a close. 

            At that moment a guard entered and walked up to Miaka, bowing down before whispering, "Sorry to intrude, but there is a visitor who you cannot refuse….."  Miaka frowned, but nodded.

            "Well, the meeting is close." The people rose and one by one bowed towards Miaka, before leaving.  The prime minister however stayed, behind.  "Heika-sama….about what you said at first…." "I'm sorry, I got to discus that later…it seems to me that I have a visitor that I cannot refuse."  "Who…" "I do not know…."  "Then we'll come with you no da…." "Can you come to Tasuki…."  The bandit yawed.  "I'll promise you as many bottles of sake as you want…."  Tasuki's eyes lit up.  "You promised Miaka, can't go back on it…"   Miaka stood up, "would you excuses us…."  "Hai…" the prime minister bowed and watched as they left.  A sudden uneasiness passed through him.

            _Who is that visitor anyway.  How come I feel so uncomfortable.  Oh well, I suppose, I'll ask afterwards._

His instincts told him otherwise.  He quickly gathered the rest of Hotohori's advisors, and the group rushed off to where Miaka was to meet the visitor. 

When Miaka had settled comfortably on the throne she glanced at her Seishi who were standing below the stairs.  They each nodded.  "Well bring the vis…."

            "Wait….." The group of advisors came strolling in through a side door.  "What?"  "I don't have a good feeling about this….." the oldest spoke up.  "What….Why…." "I do not know, but what I do know is that no one can make the emperor or empress  see him/her…." Miaka nodded.  "There isn't any harm is there…."  "No, he's right no da….I have a bad feeling about this too…."  "I do not like this presence that I am sensing…." "What presence…." "The presence of the visitor no da.  I dislike it….I feel that whoever this is has a strong connection to Hotohori-sama….but I also feel a strong hatred between Hotohori-sama and his…."  "Chichiri you're scaring me you know…."  The monk shook his head.  " Just be careful no da…Remember whoever is on the other side, is not Hotohori, just remember that…." "Of course, I know that, Hotohori, he's…he's…." she bit her lip slightly.  "he's somewhere out there, watching over me now, probably laughing at us, at how we're afraid to see a visitor."  The advisors smiled, before settling themselves down.

            "Bring in the visitor!" Miaka watched as the doors swung open. A man slowly approached the throne, stopping a few feet from it before bowing low. When he looked up, a couple of gasps could be heard, one distinctly coming form Miaka. 

            Before her stood a man, about 19 or 20.  He had long silky back hair, which he wore as a pony tail. On his left neck was a mark, a mark of a bird, perhaps Suzaku.  In fact he overall resembled Hotohori.  The only noticeable difference was his eyes.  The golden brown eyes, which Hotohori had, had reflected love, sad and loneliness, but this pair was filled with loath and hatred, perhaps envy and jealously.  

            "Who are you?"  Miaka asked, her eyes surveying the man up and down.  "My name is Shou Tendo Seishuku, Saihitei's older half brother."

            _Hotohori he had siblings?  He never said anything about them.  The only time he spoke of his family was only about his mother and father, not about siblings._

She glanced at the advisors, who seem to also have a face of hate and distrust, then back at the man who was gazing at her.

            "You must be the Suzaku no Miko…." Miaka could think of nothing, so only nodded.  "She's the empress now, so don't you dare think about it…." One of the advisors spoke up.  

            The man nodded.  "I suppose I should congratulate you…." The words came out forceful, sounding disappointed.  "I thank you…."  Miaka started to hate this man. 

            The man waived his hand at the two Seishi.  "I suppose they are the Suzaku warriors…."  "Hai….this is Chichiri…" she pointed at the monk.  "and that is Tasuki…."  "Nice to meet you…."  "Nice to meet you too no da…." Tasuki only growled. 

            "Why are you here?  Are you going to stay long?"  "Maybe a few days…I did come all this way to congratulate and pay my last respects to my brother." The man's face darkened slightly, as if concealing something.  "You won't mind, would you?"  Miaka shook her head.  "No, I don't…." She stood up.  "I suppose we can go now…"  her eyes caught her Seishi's, beckoning them to come along. The two nodded, before following her outside.

* * *

            When Amiboshi was done playing, Hotohori turned to look at Yui.  "Yui is it…." Yui nodded.  "There is no need to apologize, you're forgiven.  You've done all you could, I suppose I should thank you…." The other Seishi look confused.  "Done what? She is the reason why we are dead…." "and the reason why Suzaku can be summoned once more…." "What?!" They all shouted, confused.  "Yui, please explain." Yui nodded.  "Miaka told me the truth, so I made my last to wishes for her sake. The second wish for Suzaku to be summoned again, and the third to seal and kill the Seiryuu Seishi's forever."  Jaws dropped.  "You did that for us?"  "Why….thanks…" was all they could say.  Tamahome went and hugged her, kissing her slightly on her forehead.  "I knew you'll pull through Yui, I'm happy for you….and Miaka…."

            "Yes, we all are…." A voice spoke up before Taiistsukun appeared.  "Taiitsukun" they greeted.  The oracle smiled.  "Because Suzaku can and needs to be summoned again, the Seishi must be gathered again…which means." "I'll see Miaka again!"  Hotohori's spirits lifted immediately.  "We all will…" Nuriko corrected him.  "I'm glad…." "Hai…." "but you must hurry.  Danger awaits…" "danger?"  "yes…." "but what else threatens Konan."  Taiitsukun looked at Hotohori.  "He has returned, and is currently at the palace…." Hotohori  jumped up, fury in his eyes. "Has he come to harm Miaka?  Has he come to take over Konan again?"  "Who?"  Tamahome asked.  "My older half brother…Shou Tendo.  Two years before Miaka arrived he rebelled against me, I thought he died, but I suppose not."  "You have siblings?" Nuriko asked.  "Is he beautiful."  "Of course not, but if you are interested, I can introduce you guys…." Hotohori joked.  Nuriko stuck out his tongue.   "Blah! No thanks! Not interested in him."

            "Well Taiitsukun, can we get going?"  "Yes, but I may add, memories will be lost…" "Lost?"  "Yep. How else can you be reincarnated."  "If you have anything to do, do it now, otherwise, I shall send you all now…." 

* * *

            The group slowly approached the graveyard of the two Seishi. 

            "The graveyard is over there…."  Miaka lead the way.  She had been here so many times before.  She bent down and prayed to Hotohori.  Before she lifted her head, she noticed a red feather, and a note attached to it.  She picked it up.  Then she went to Tamahome's grave and did the same.  Like before a red feather was on the floor with another note.  She also picked it up.

            When she was done, she moved aside and let the Seishi pay their respects.  Finally Shou Tendo did the same.

            As Shou Tendo was paying his respects, Miaka showed the feather and the notes to her Seishi, explaining what had happened.  They nodded, understanding.  Gently, Miaka opened Hotohori's note.

            Be careful around Shou Tendo. Always keep my holy sword at hand, so that I can protect you. Remember Wo Ai Ni Miaka.  No matter what we will meet again, perhaps sooner then you think. 

          The three looked at each other, confused.  "It's a warning no da, from Hotohori-sama himself."  Miaka nodded.  She opened the second note, the one form Tamahome. 

            We will meet again.  You must gather the Seishi again and summon Suzaku .  Only then can Konan be saved.  

          Miaka and the Seishi looked at each other.  "The Seishi has been reincarnated."  "We'll see them again no da….."  "Yeah…."  Miaka smiled, and glanced at Hotohori's graveyard. 

            _I swear I will find you again.  _

************************************

            Done!  So what do you think?  Remember to **Read/Review! **^_^

             

  



	4. The Ogre Returns

I swear 

**Written by**: Hoshihikari4ever

**Disclaimer: **I finally noticed I forgot to put one.  Whops! Just to let you guys know, none of this belongs to me.  I don't own anything!

**Summary:**

Sequel to The Untold Legend (please read that) 

According to Suzaku's legend, when the Konan is about to fall, a priestess will appear, gather the seven Seishi, summon Suzaku and save Konan, from destruction. According to Hotohori, the faceless Miko in his dreams was his destined mate, destined to bring him out of his loneliness as emperor, fall in love with him and become his empress.

Before either of these legends was fulfilled, disaster fell upon Konan.  Now Miaka must learn to cope with the losses.  Is Konan going to decline?  Is it too late to save Konan and fulfill the legends, or is there still hope?  What happens when a mysterious person shows up at the palace?

 **Spoilers Warning: **OVA 3

**Please Read and Review! **

**Parings: **Miaka and Hotohori

**Chapter ****4 The Ogre Returns**

"Heikia…" Miaka paused as the oldest advisor caught up with her.  "Yes…." He bowed once before standing up.  "Did you call for me?"  "Yeah…." Miaka looked around to see if anyone was in the halls.  "Can I talk to you somewhere private…?"  "Of course…"  The advisor then led her to his room.

            "What is it?"  "Well, can you tell me about that Shou Tendo guy…."  "Yes, of course…." He paused.  "but before we go on, where is he…."  "well he bid farewell after he came, didn't even bother to stay…." "eh?"  Miaka nodded. "That is good, I suggest that you stay away from him.  He is dangerous…." "Yes, so I've heard…but can you tell me more about him…"

            "Well Heikia had siblings.  Two older brothers, a younger brother and two younger siblings…." "Wow! I never knew…."  "He does not usually speak of them.  They were never close.  In fact, both his older brothers revolted against him before, that is before you arrived."  "Oh, god, civil wars…." The man nodded.  "They all wished to be emperor, they had a hunger for power."  "I see, so Shou Tendo revolted against Hotohori….what kind of brother is that??"  "Hekia does not speak of them, as far as he is concerned he has no siblings…."

            No one spoke for a while.  "I fear there was more to his sudden return then it appears.  As you see, after Heikia's death, he was suppose to have been first in line.  He was suppose to become emperor, if anything ever happened to…to Heikia…"  "So..so…he's going to revolt…." "perhaps, but we do not know his true intentions yet….it is possible that he has come back because of this…."  "Dam him…"  

            At that moment, Hotohori's sword began to glow, flicker with red light.  The two stared at it.  Miaka took hold of it, and the light died down.  "He calls for you…."  Miaka nodded.  "I must find them all again….soon, I fear if I don't start soon, something bad will happen."  "What do you mean…"  "I'm afraid if I don't search for the rest of my Senshi, Konan will be doomed."  "but they died…." "no, reincarnation, I'm sure of it…and I have the weirdest feeling that if I don't find them soon, someone else someone evil might…."  "I see…."  Miaka griped the sword, pulling it out.  "The Seishi and I are leaving first thing tomorrow…I'm going to gather the Seishi…"  "but…" "no buts…" "that Shou Tendo guy is a threat, do you think you could hold up the palace while we're gone?"  "Yes…" "Good…."

* * *

            "Chichiri….how are we going to find the next Seishi?"  There was no reply.  "Chichiri….?"   "huh what no da?"  "How are we suppose to find the Seishi like this?"  "Well there is that mirror, the one that Taiitsukun gave…remember when, we are close to one, the symbol shows?"  Tasuki nodded.  "Yeah, I remember….Miaka do you still have it…"  She pulled it out.  "Nothing…" she mumbled.   At that moment, her stomach growled. 

            "Hehe!"  She spanked her horse and sped off.  "Miaka!!!!" They both called after.  "I need to get food!"  "Wait up, the fog is too thick!  You'll get lost!"  It was too late, she had already disappeared. "Shit!  Baka!!  Her stomach is bound to get her into trouble!!"  "Come on then no da!!" 

* * *

            A boy watched as a horse galloped passed him.  Looking about he saw that a women sat on top of a white horse.  She was alone, however she carried a long sword.  His heart pounded.  The sword and the person looked awfully familiar. 

            _Who, who, is this women?  Why does she look so familiar? _

The child frowned as if trying to remember something.

            _Well, it doesn't matter.  She seems rich.  If I could get some of that money, I could add it to my collection._

He took out a string of yen and started counting. "1,2,3…."  Ten minutes later, he was still counting. "305,306,307…"  At that point another horse sped past him, making his yen fall.  

            "Shoot!  Now, I'm got to count my money all over again!"  He whined a bit, before picking up his money that was scattered and  put it all in his pocket again.

* * *

            "Alright guys lets stop for a while…after the horse gets some water, we can then find a place to eat and stay…"  There was no reply.  She looked behind her to see neither of her Seishi in sight.

            _Ops!  Must have left them behind in the fog.  Shoot!  I'm lost again. _

Miaka stopped the imperial horse by a well.  She got off and let the horse drink.

Well, I suppose I'll wait for them here… 

Out of nowhere a shadow appeared.  Miaka immediately dived for the sword, which she had stupidly left on her horse.  She was too slow, for the shadow took hold of her sword and a pouch of gold that was place on the horse.  The shadow then began racing away.

_Dam it!  Hotohori's going to kill me!  I lost his sword and money._

She hastily mounted the horse.  "Well come on!!  There's no time.  Please hurry.  Hotohori's going to kill me, if he finds out!"  The horse neighed, and Miaka galloped after the thief.

* * *

            "Na no da!" The monk sighed.  "Where the fuck did Miaka go  Can't you just teleport us there monk boy!"  "Da…I would, but I can't unless you quiet down.  I need to concentrate no da…"  "Alright…alright…."  The two got off their horses and sat down next to a huge tree.

~Thirty minutes later~

            "Ah hah no da!"  The bandit glanced at the monk.  "According to my chi, Miaka is suppose to be right here, within seeing distance…" "What the fuck?"  The bandit stood up and gazed about the village.  "Nobody people who are suppose to be here…."

            He was cut off, when a child dashed passed them.  A child that was holding a sword.  "Hey watch it kid!!"  Tasuki yelled.  "It's odd, he's carrying a sword that's way too big for him no…da…"

            "Tasuki!  Chichiri!"  They turned to see Miaka galloping towards them.  "There you…."  "Talk later!  After that thief!  He stole Hotohori's sword and my money!!"  They both gasped and jumped onto the horses.  "Baka!  How come we didn't notice it was Hotohori-sama's sword!"  "Cause he was fast no da…"

* * *

            The kid ran as fast as his little legs could carry him.  Finally he ran up a hill, just outside of the village, where he lived with his father and siblings.

            "Papa!  Help me…Save me…Aniki!!"  The  boy rushed into his house, yelling and screaming.  An older teen came up to him.  " Quiet down!" He glanced at his younger brother.  Stay here…I'll go check it out…Don't bother Dad, he's sick you know…"

* * *

            Miaka, Tasuki and Chichiri stopped a hundred feet from the house.  They watched as an older teen came out from inside.   The glare from the sun prevented them from seeing who he was.

            "Tut, tut, tut…." They saw stones fly into the air, before he caught it with his bare hands.  "Three against one…why don't we make the odds more even…"

            Miaka's heart pounded.  

            _That, wasn't that Tamahome's opening move?  The first time Yui and I met him.  _

She did not have time to think however when the teen charged up against her, holding a hand back as if ready to pouch.  Tasuki and Chichiri immediately charged forward, to protect their Miko.  To their surprise the shot never hit.  

The power of the teen, was forcibly held back as he realized who he was up

against.  "Hekia??" he asked surprised.

            Miaka too froze as she watched the teen bow down on his knees.  A hundred thoughts rushed through her at once.  The monk and bandit noted the sudden change.  "Miaka??"  She did not reply.  All she did was point a finger at the teen before her.  Speaking in a surprised, low and trembling voice, she muttered his name.  "Tama….Tamahome?!"  

********************

Done!  So Tamahome appears!   What did you think? Was it easy to guess who it was?  Do you guys like it?  Suggestions for improvements?  Hehe Remember to **Read/Review!!! ^_^ **

             

  



	5. Three Other Seishi Gathered

I swear 

**Written by**: Hoshihikari4ever

**Disclaimer: **I finally noticed I forgot to put one.  Whops! Just to let you guys know, none of this belongs to me.  I don't own anything!

**Summary:**

Sequel to The Untold Legend (please read that) 

Only two of her Seishi remain.  Seiryuu is forever sealed.  Miaka takes on the heavy burden of being both empress and Miko.   Everything seems to be going smoothly.  Hopes of summoning Suzaku rise again.  However when a mysterious person shows up at the palace, disasters begin to strike. Dark secrets of the past are revealed…ones, which were meant to remain hidden forever.  Now with his secret revealed… the whole Universe of Four Gods is thrown of course… the whole story is forever altered.  

 **Spoilers Warning: **Just to be safe…everything…including side stories…

**Please Read and Review! **

**Parings: **Miaka /Hotohori   Miaka/?  

**Author Notes: **Sorry to all you guys who asked why I reincarnated Tamahome first instead of Hotohori.  I really wanted to make Miaka find the emperor first, but there is a reason why I didn't .  Can't tell you guys why…In time you'll find out.  Be patient!

**Chapter ****5 Three other Seishi gathered**

 Miaka too froze as she watched the teen bow down on his knees.  A hundred thoughts rushed through her at once.  The monk and bandit noted the sudden change.  "Miaka??"  She did not reply.  All she did was point a finger at the teen before her.  Speaking in a surprised, low and trembling voice, she muttered his name.  "Tama….Tamahome?!"  

            The teen slowly rose to his feet.  Miaka gasped once more.  She could clearly see the teen's body.  His blue eyes shining down on her.   The sunlight lit his blue hair at an angle, bighting his face.  His open arms awaited her.  Miaka jumped off her horse and into his arms.  "It's nice to see you again…Miaka…."  "Tamahome!!!" she yelled, happy to see him again.

            Two loud coughs came from behind.  "Hekia no da…!"  Chichiri's sharp voice pierced through her.  Miaka released him and brushed her clothes from the wrinkles.  "I'm glad to see you again Tamahome…" she said in a more formal manner. Tamahome nodded.  "I understand…"  He turned to Tasuki and Chichiri.  "It's good to see you guys again…"  "Same here Tamahome no da…"  "Yup, you know with you back, we can start bickering again…" Tamahome smiled. "Still the same Tasuki…still the same…"

            "So Miaka how did you guys get here…"  "How…well that little kid, your look a like…well he stole from me…"  "Tamahome's gave a skeptical look.  "He did?  On his behalf I humbly ask for forgives…"  Miaka nodded.  "Why does he steal, do you still go out and make money…."  "Hai…I use to until our father got sick again.  He's in bed, and so I can't leave….so instead he goes out lo look for money…the way I use to…" "No wonder, your personalities are exactly the same…"  Tamahome place a hand behind his had, and chuckled.  "I suppose you guys would want to come in…"  Miaka nodded.  

            "Aniki come out….!"  Tamahome shouted.  The small boy scurried out.  In his hand was the sword and pack of money.  Tamahome slapped his brother across his face.  "As I heard from Miaka, you stole that sword…and the money…"  "but…but…" "you can keep the money, just return the sword…." "Miaka said quietly…"  "No..no…I like it, its mines…"  Tamahome was angry.  "This here is the empress aniki!  You will pay your respects!"  The boy was stunned.  "Tamahome!! He's only a kid…no da…"  Chichiri turned to the boy.  "here give me that sword…no da…"  The boy nodded, stuck his tongue at Tamahome before handing it to the monk.  Tamahome tapped his foot.  "Gomen nasai Hekia-sama….I didn't realize who you were…."  He said bowing.  Miaka nodded.  Tamahome headed towards another room.  "Tamahome?"  "I suppose you want to meet my father?"  "Nah, it's ok, let the man rest…"  Miaka threw him another bag of gold.  "I think you should stay here, and take care of them.  Chichiri and Tasuki can take care of me…I'll come back for you…they need you more then I…"  Tamhome protested.  "but Miaka!"  "It'll be alright…just stay here and look after them.  If I don't come back for you…you can always visit me at the palace.."  The ogre reluctantly nodded.

* * *

            Shou Tendo slowly walked to a room down the hall.  He nodded the guards who were guarding there.  They bowed before leaving.  He pushed the door open, walking inside.

            An women in her 40's sat at the table.  She had jet-black hair and golden brown eyes.  She coldly glared at the man who just entered.

            "Enjoying your stay, Maya?" He asked casually. "Shou Tendo!  What do you wish of me!"  "Manners women, manners…I can have your head for that!" he spat at her.  "You aren't even the emperor!  Saihitei is….!"  "I am the emperor! Saihitei's dead!  I am the rightful emperor!"  He watched as tears rolled down her eyes.  "Miaka…Miaka is…."  "is what old women…she can't do anything…I know the truth.  I know his past, I know your past with my father…."  The women fell silent.  "Yes, old women…I know the truth…"  he forcefully grabbed her, casing her to yell in pain.   "If it wasn't for you…I would be emperor!"  "What…what do you wish of me….?"  She asked quietly, her body shaking.  He released her and she fell onto her knees.  "Please…I beg you…have mercy…I don't care what you do to me….just don't, don't…." "don't spread Saihitei's past?"  The women nodded.  "Then you will do me a favor…."  "What…?"  The man went up to her, bent over and whispered silently in her ear.  Her face contracted.  "You will do this for me…otherwise I will spread his past, kill you and the rest of your family and friends.  I can swear now that you won't like the results…"  Tears rolled down the women's face.

            _I'm sorry Emperor Saihitei…I'm so sorry.  I must do as he says…otherwise he would spread your past and indeed it is one that is best hidden.  It's nearly 20 years after the incident.  Even though you are gone now…I can't let your secret out.  I must take it to my grave.  _

            Shou Tendo seeing no response just left the women.  He wondered back to his chamber.

            _Watch me Miaka… I will become emperor! I will have all my desires fulfilled.  You Miaka…you can do nothing about it, you lie within the palm of my grasp…_

A plan formed within the teen.  An evil smile spread across his face.  By the looks of it, being emperor was certainly within his reach.

* * *  Five days later * * *

             "Wow!  That was fast no da!"  "Yup…" Miaka said rubbing her stomach.  "I'm stuff…"  "We can see that…" Tasuki said as he pored himself a cup of sake.  "You shouldn't get drunk now no da…you do remember our plan…"  "Of course…We split up to look for the Seishi…I go with Miaka and you go alone monk boy…."  "If you don't stop drinking, then I've got second thoughts about that…"  "Now what…"  "How can you protect Miaka if you are drunk no da…perhaps it's best if she comes with me…" "Nah!  I can handle it…"  "If you say so…" the monk looked skeptical, wondering why the bandit had so willing volunteered Miaka to go with him.  He looked at Miaka who didn't seem to notice the conversation.  "Very well no da. I'll head off then.  You guys take care…"  "Yeah we will Chichiri…"  "and don't forget we meet at the palace in ten days…  I'll stop by Tamahome's place to tell him…"  "Hai…"  With a pop, the monk disappeared. 

"Well then come on Tasuki…"  "Who do you want to find next?"  "Hotohori duh!  I was kind of disappointed that we found Tamahome first…but oh well, I'm still happy."  "Yeah…well lets go then…do you have any ideas where your little lover might be…?"  "Actually I have no clue…but I think we can find Mitsukake first.  He should still be living in that village we found him…."  "Oh no, not there what happens if you get sick again…"  "Then he can heal me…" she simply replied. "You do remember where that was right…"  "Yeah, it's close to Mt. Reikaku, you know, the bandit's hideout…"  Miaka frowned.  "They better not mess with me…"  "They won't dare…I've got the tessen, and I am the bandit leader, besides who's going to mess with an empress…" "Well they messed with Hotohori…got him injured too…and he is the emperor…."  Tasuki shrugged. " Don't worry…I'm going to take care of you…" "You better…."

            So three days later, their journey ended in front of Mitsukake's old hut.  

* * *  

            His cat's ears perked up. "What is it Tama is there danger…?"  The cat meowed softly, jumping onto a small bottle of medicine.  The man picked it up, examining it closely. "The one that Taiitsukun gave…" he closed his eyes, as flashbacks of the past flocked through him, one after the other. 

            A loud bang on the door attracted his attention.  Tama got up and nudge the door. "No Tama, stay here, be quiet…I don't feel like healing anyone today…"  The cat only purred.  "Sorry, I can't the memories of are past friends dying their flooding me again….I can't stand it…"  Tama growled.  "I'm sorry Tama, I'm not going to heal anyone anymore…It hurts me, that the ones I wished to save, I could not…"  Tama pounced up and out of the open window.  "Tama…"

* * *

            Miaka bent down and patted the cat.  "Hello Tama…I'm glad to see you again…"  The cat purred.  "So is Mitsukake still in there…"  "Ah, Miaka, of course he is…if Tama is here then so is that healer…Now Tama why isn't he coming out…"  The cat turned towards the house.  Miaka and Tasuki stared at it. 

            "Mitsukake…open up…you want to keep us waiting outside now do you?"  Tasuki shouted.  The door opened, a sad smile spread across his face.  He bowed. "Hekia-sama…Tasuki…it's good to see you again…"  "What's wrong…"  For a while, the healer did not reply.   "I….I'm sorry, guys…I don't to get involved this time…"  "What??!!" the two shouted at the same time.  "Too many people died…and as reincarnated Seishi, I can't use my healing powered, you  know, none of us were reincarnated with powers.  We are just normal people now…kind of useless…."  "You aren't useless Mitsukake…We all still need you…"  The healer only smiled.  "Sorry…I can't stand it anymore…can't stand deaths… Besides, I've turned down everyone who asked…"  "How could you!  You can't just watch people die!"  "That's so selfish!  You may not have powers, but you still are a doctor, you still a Seishi…please…please don't turn us down…"  The man only shook his head, he turned to reenter his hut.  "You don't dare turn your back on me…you won't dare to…"  "No, I won't and please don't misunderstand.  I've run away from that past, that life.  Chiriko came, but I turned him down."  "You turn your back on your friends…you turn your back on the people…."  "They're your people now Miaka….you took up that burden as empress…!"  "I did that because I loved Hotohori…he loved his people he loved Konan.  We've been through that war with Kuto together…He gave up his life, to save his people….and you…you aren't grateful, aren't grateful to live in peace!!"  "Miaka I…."  She silenced him.  "Fine be that way!  I don't need you!"  Tasuki held onto her.   "Mitsukake…!  You don't mean that do you!"  "I never was as strong as you or Hotohori-sama…I can never compare to either of you…yes I am grateful for everything…but it's too much, you understand…I don't want to face the fact that someone died because of me….!"  "Then you shouldn't lock yourself in there!  Haven't you ever given this a thought: People die everyday, every minute…sure its impossible to save everyone…but as a doctor you have a responsibility to heal and cure as many people as possible!  Each patient you turn down means one more death!"  Mitsukake's mouth fell open.  

            At that moment a boy rushed up to them.  He got to his knees before Mitsukake.  "Doctor…please save my grandmother….she well she's sick, very sick…"  Tears were in the boy's eyes.  "please doctor…I beg you…You can have everything, all of our household possessions, just heal her…please…" He bowed continuously.  "I…I…"  Miaka glared at him giving him a You'll-be-sorry-if-you-let-her-die, causing him to flinch.  "Very well boy, tell me, where she lives."  The boy stood up and sped off.  The doctor nodded at Miaka before excusing himself from her presence  "Come on Tasuki, let's follow him…"  "Way ahead of you Miaka!"  The bandit said, speeding off.  Miaka hit her horse chasing after them.

* * * 

            "Hey monk boy!"  The monk stopped to the cross dresser.  "Yeah?"  "We've been searching for days, where do you think the others are…"  "Well Tasuki is with Miaka right?"  The boy genus asked.  "Yup…" "Do you think they found anyone else yet.  Like Tamahome, Hotohori-sama or Mitsukake…?"  "Well we found Tamahome already…" "Really is he with Miaka…" "No, no da…he stayed at his village to take care of his sick father…" "Oh…"  "So, do you think they found Hotohori yet…" "Most likely…I  mean I don't think Miaka would be satisfy if she didn't find him herself…" "Then we should go find Mitsukake…" "Well I visited him before…" Chirko said quietly.  "You did?"  "Yeah, asked him to come with me to the palace, but said no, I think he lacks self esteem. He doesn't want to face the past…"  "Very well, I suppose we need to persuade him."  "Well then Chichiri, teleport us there…" "Alright Nuriko alright…"

* * *

            "So Mitsukake…is there any hope…"  Miaka whispered to him.  The man shut his eyes and stared down at his left palm.  "If I had my powers…"  "Try it…" "I told you I'm not the Mitsukake I use to be.  I can't save people with powers…"

            "Please…sir…please…I beg you…." The boy continued, but stopped when  he saw the man shake his head.  From out of no where temper boiled inside the kid.  "You call yourself a doctor!  You see a patient; you don't even take time to examine!  How the hell can you say there is no hope!"  "I'm sorry kid…"  At that moment a hand tapped his shoulder.  He looked up to see the smiling mask.  "Go on Mitsukake…never lose hope.  I'm sure you can still use your powers…."  "I…Chichiri…I can't…." "Yes you can no da…you really want to save her right…believe in yourself…it's always hard to face the past.  The first step is always hard.."  Mitsukake stood up and walked over to the old women.  He held his hand above her.  "Believe in yourself.  Believe in your powers.  You are a Seishi…You can't run from this past.  Please Mitsukake…"  Miaka's voice gave him a strength, which he thought he lost long ago.  "Heal" At first nothing happened.  

            _Please Suzaku!  Miaka is correct.  Please return my healing powers to me.  _

Green bubbles came out of his left palm.  At first they were small, but they grew bigger and bigger.  Finally his mark glowed on his palm.  The women's eyes flicker open.  "Thank you ….thank you…" she said trying to stand up.  "No, thank you…thank you all for giving me back this strength…thank you Miaka…"  He bent down and bowed to her.  

* * *

            "Finally back at the palace…"  "Yes Lord Shou Tendo…"  Shou Tendo turned to   Maya.  "You know what you need to do…"  "Hai…" With that she left him.  Shou Tendo slowly walked toward the empress's chambers.  He stopped when he passed by the throne room.  

            _Soon, very soon, I shall be the one to sit upon it…_

"Leave me…"  He said when he finally entered the empress's private chamber, which was empty.  "I'll wait here for Heikia-sama…" 

            _Interesting indeed.  Saihitei ruled alone, spending his days in this room alone.  Miaka the same.  However I shall change that once I am emperor and very soon I shall claim the throne.  After all I am the rightful emperor. _

*******************************

            Done!  So yeah what do you all think?  Every Seishi except the emperor has shown up.  Shou Tendo knows Hotohori's secret.  So what is it?  Why is he so confident that he will become emperor?  What can his ambition lead to?

Well now I need to ask people. How do you want this story to turn out?  Should the secret be revealed soon or should there be a stall?  I need some ideas from you all! What should happen next?  Please tell me what you all think should happen!

  Find out soon!  **More Review = faster update!!** ^_^!!! 

             

  



	6. The Prophecy

I swear 

**Written by**: Hoshihikari4ever

**Disclaimer: **I finally noticed I forgot to put one.  Whops! Just to let you guys know, none of this belongs to me.  I don't own anything!

**Summary:**

Sequel to The Untold Legend (please read that) 

Only two of her Seishi remain.  Seiryuu is forever sealed.  Miaka takes on the heavy burden of being both empress and Miko.   Everything seems to be going smoothly.  Hopes of summoning Suzaku rise again.  However when a mysterious person shows up at the palace, disasters begin to strike. Dark secrets of the past are revealed…ones, which were meant to remain hidden forever.  Now with his secret revealed… the whole Universe of Four Gods is thrown of course… the whole story is forever altered.  

 **Spoilers Warning: **Just to be safe…everything…including side stories…

**Please Read and Review! **

**Parings: **Miaka /Hotohori   Miaka/?  

**Chapter ****6 The Prophecy **

Footsteps approached him.  It stopped a few feet behind him.  "Milord…" "Hai…Aki" Shou Tendo replied.  "I have news that the empress has gathered her Seishi…." Shou Tendo spun around.  "What??" he asked softly.  "Impossible…besides Chichiri and Tasuki, they are all dead…." "I swear…I saw them with my own eyes….heard her call them by their Seishi names…"  "That is impossible! She can't gather dead Seishi!  There's no use for dead people"  "but….it's true….I swear their alive…all of them…"  "You mean they found them all, you sure you didn't mistaken any on them…." The man nodded.  "yes….I heard them talking, something about summoning Suzaku again…"  "Ridicules!"  "Is it possible there's some truth behind this…"  "Nope…."  "Then how do you explain me seeing Tamahome, Nuriko, Chiriko, and Mitsukake… dead people…."  Shou Tendo snorted.  Silence fell.

            _What the heck?  Is it possible…?  Aki's never lied to me before…perhaps there is some truth to this…However if this is true then would she have found Saihitei.  If she did, then…then that means he'll become emperor again.  No! I can't let this happen!  I am the emperor…I will be the emperor! _

"You only mentioned six of the Seishi…what happened to the Suzaku King, Hotohori?"  "Apparently, she has not found him yet.  They're searching for him now, or at least his reincarnation…."  Shou Tendo scratched his neck.  A brilliant idea hit him when his hand landed on his left neck.  An evil smile crossed his face.  "You won't let that happen will you milord…?" "Of course not!"  "Then what do you propose…."  "Change of plans….New plans…we're leaving the palace right away…" "but…."  Shou Tendo silenced him.  "I cannot let her be reunited with her lover…No that is defiantly not going to happen…If I am to be emperor, I must take this into my own hands…." He clutched his fist.  

            _NO!  There will not be any sweet reunion.  I swear, you too will never be reunited again.  Watch me…I swear Hotohori, you're  better off dead…_

Aki nodded in agreement after Shou Tendo went over his new plans with him.  An evil smile spread across both faces.  "You understand…there can be no mistakes…no mistakes at all…"  The man nodded.  "Good, now we must leave…"  The two exited the room.  "Go get Maya…I can't have her spoiling Saihitei's  secret just yet…"  "Yes I have to agree…this must work perfectly….I'll bring Maya along…you take care of yourself…"  "I will…."  Shou Tendo watched Aki left, watched his most faithful servant  went to carry out his task.

* * *

            Miaka shook her purple haired Seishi.  "Wake up Nuriko, wake up…It's morning…"  He shifted to his side.  Miaka shook him again.  "Come on, get up…"  There was no response.  Miaka went to her other Seishi, shaking them to get up.  No one moved.  "ALRIGHT!!! GET UP!  ALL OF YOU UP NOW!!!"  She screamed on top of her lungs.  They all jolted up.  "What Miaka?  What…what's the matter…"  Tamahome tried to pull her into his embrace, but she brushed him off.  "We need to get going….We need to find Hotohori now…."  "Ah shucks Miaka…we need to get some sleep…we've been searching for him, for more then 3 weeks…been through most of the provinces…you sure Suzaku reincarnated him….?"  She slapped Tasuki hard.  "Of course he did!  There's no way he'll reincarnate all of you and not him…We just aren't searching hard enough…."  "Well Miaka…you know…. there's not much provinces left…in fact only three more within the whole Konan empire…"  "Three more Chiriko, did you say three more…"  "Hai, he's right no da…but these are really small…villages…in fact only two of them are villages…the other used to be…but when  Kuto attacked it, it basically fell apart…the people who live there now are from all over…"  "I see….so is near the border…?"  "Yup no da…"  "very interesting…" "that's not all no da…it's called, well called Suzaku village…"  "Suzaku village?"  "Hai…rumors have it that something dramatic happened there 18 years ago…"  "What…." Miaka asked, interested. Chiriko spoke again." We don't know, but a prophecy was made….nearly 20 years ago, to be precise, only 18…"

_On the 2nd of the fourth month_

_A sea serpent will be born_

_Marked by God_

_Chosen by Heaven_

_Switched at birth_

_Mistaken as a Dragon_

_He will rise_

He will soar 

Destined to lead 

_Destined to rule_

_Forever a dragon_

_Forever a Sea Serpent_

_On the 2nd of the fourth month_

_A dragon will be born_

_Marked by God_

_Chosen by Heaven_

            No one spoke for a while.  "Who made this prophecy…?"  "They said a very ugly looking old women who died, shortly afterwards."  Miaka didn't speak.  Tamahome smiled, as he thought of Taiitsukun.  "Then the rumor that goes along is that 18 years ago, the former emperor, his wives and a selected group of people were traveling through Suzaku village.  No one knows the reason behind this no da.  All that is known is that one of the emperor's wives was pregnant with his third child.  It was said that on April 2nd, the day of child birth, Suzaku appeared…." The monk's voiced trailed off.  "That is all… no da…of course this is all rumors…." He stared intently at Miaka.  "How many siblings does Hotohori have? Is he the third child?"  They seemed unsure of how to answer her.  "Well Hotohori-sama has 2 older brothers, 1 younger brother and 2 younger sisters…and yes…he is the third child…" Nuriko replied.  Miaka smiled.  "You sure know a lot…."  He blushed rather red.  "What does that have to do with anything…." Tamahome slapped her back.    Miaka didn't seem to notice, she stared at the monk, who seemed to be concealing more then a smile.  

            "Hmm….Miaka lighten up no da…you shouldn't pay much attention to it….Besides we have more important tasks at hand like finding Hotohori-sama…"  Miaka jumped up at that. "Yup!  Let's go right now…" she said absent mindedly.  "Anno…even if we don't find Hotohori, I'm going to stay at Suzaku village for a while…"  "Why…we need to get back to the palace soon…"  Miaka couldn't answer that.  Somehow she felt that that was the place where something important was waiting to occur.  She did not know what it was, she could not explain the feeling, the feeling she felt when the prophecy was mentioned.  All she knew was that there was an invisible force that told her, that led her to believe that she would not regret visiting that village.   

            "So let's head off…"  Tasuki said, heading towards the door.  "Wait…." The willow called after him.  "Yeah what….?"  "Well maybe we should split up, this way we'll cover more ground in the fewest amount of time…"  "hmm….good idea…I'm going with Miaka though…." Tasuki said immediately. "No way, fang boy…I'm going with her…"  "Nah, little ghost, ya can't….ya can't even use your powers…"  Tamahome flushed.  "So?  Who cares about that?  I can protect Miaka…."  "No shut up, both of you…Tama-kins and Tasuki you guys aren't going with Miaka…"  "What??"  "Cause I'm going…"  "Nah, Nuriko, you stay out of this…you're not even qualified…she isn't going out with a cross dresser!" Nuriko pouched both of them to the wall, causing it to crumble.  "Baka!" Tasuki swished out his tessen.  "Alright, have it your way, my baby here is going to defeat you all…." He tapped his tessen on his palm, causing small sparks of fire.  "No problem…." Tamahome placed both hand in front of him, holding a chi blast, waiting to release it.  Nuriko lifted up both tables with two fingers, holding them out in front of him. 

            A staff blocked all three of them.  "Enough, we aren't going to fight over this no da!  We need to stick together…"  The three grumbled. "Miaka, you seem popular, perhaps you should decide who to go with."  Miaka nodded at Mitsukake's voice.  She looked from the fiery bandit, to her ex lover and finally to her best friend.

            _Baka!  What the hell.  Why would all of them be so eager to fight over this…such a small thing as to who will go with me. _

Miaka looked each one in the eye, and what she saw scared her.  Each pair of eyes gazed at her so passionately, all wanting to claim her, to devour her. She shivered and took a step back

            _Oh my gosh!  I know that look.  Could it possibly mean that they love me?  Tamahome…Nuriko…Tasuki…is it possible that they have feelings for me.  Oh, Hotohori…please I need to find you soon.  I need you now more then ever.  Those three…they've placed everything in front of themselves for my sake.  They're fighting over me.  Please Hotohori…where are you. I love you and I don't want to end up unfaithful.  Please Hotohori…_

"Hotohori…" his name escaped her lips.  The hurt look on her Seishi's faces confirmed her thoughts. Nuriko was the first to recover.  Tasuki and Tamahome took a little longer.  Tauski bit his lips.  "Yup, Miaka so who do ya want to have around…I'll gladly accompany ya" The bandit asked, pretending he didn't hear her soft murmur.  Miaka shook her head.  

            _It's best for me to stay away from all three of them.  There's no way I'll fall for another man.  I love you Hotohori…I'll never be unfaithful.  I_

_swear, there's no other man. I must stop it here, they need to know I only love you._

An idea flashed through her.  She knew instantly what she must do.  She needed to build a strong cold wall, one which no one, no one could penetrate except for her lover. 

"So you aren't going go with me…that hurts Miaka…it sure does…"  "I said no Tasuki….you aren't my man.  Give it up…there's no point fighting over me…over something like this."  The bandit turned away, but did not give any other reactions.  "and you Nuriko, I thought you were my best friend… there's no way you can come any closer…."  Nuriko  bang his fist slightly on the table, which crushed.  He ran out of the room, tears clearly seen on his eyes.  Miaka turned to Tamahome.  Their eyes locked. "Tamahome…Give it up, give it all up.  I really appreciate you doing everything for me…but there's no way…no matter what you do, I won't fall for you again…"  Tamahome only smirked, surprising Miaka.  "Who said I'm doing this to win your heart…you know I already got myself a girl…" The news surprised them all.  Miaka only smiled.  "Well glad to hear that…" she paused.  "Just want this to be clear alright….no one can replace my Hotohori…"  There was a long pause.

            "Well, I'm glad you brought that up.  Yes, some people need to be reminded of their places in society…no da…"  Chiriko nodded in agreement.  "Yup…so Miaka, anyways, if you aren't going with those three, who do you want to go with…"  Miaka thought a bit.  "Well Tasuki, Tamahome and Nuriko can go together….Chichiri, you mind if you went alone?"  The monk shook his head.  "Good, Chiriko, and Mitsukake and I can go…."  "Well that's a change…"  "Yeah, you sure it's a good idea….no da…" "Yeah, if I get injured I'll have a healer…you know how clumsy I can be…."  "That is not my concern no da…those two well, they don't have useful special powers."  "It doesn't matter…" "You can come with me Miaka…no da…"  Miaka thought for a moment.  It did make sense.  "Very well, I'll go with Chichiri…" The group nodded in agreement.  "Come on Chichiri…" The two headed out.  "Ya sure ya safe with only one Seishi…Miaka…."  Miaka paused at the door.  

            _Tasuki…he sure cares.  Don't see Tama ever asking me.  That Baka, he's even going out with some other chick.  Bet he forgot about me.  Perhaps that is the best.  Nuriko, I know he understands…he won't force it.  Now, Tasuki, he's different.  I have to watch out for him._

Miaka pretended she didn't hear the bandit.  The monk patted her back.  "Come Suzaku no Miko, Come Hekia-sama…let's go no da…"  The monk said it in a soft voice, however everyone heard him state it clearly, reminding them once more that Miaka  is not only  the Suzaku no Miko, but also the empress of Konan.  Miaka smiled as he mentioned it. 

* * *

            "Is it all prepared…do you have the wild animals…" "Yes, Aki…got them here…tigers….all of them…"  Aki went over and inspected them.  "Hmm…I must say, they are in perfect condition….I'll take them all…" Aki paid for the 10 fierce tigers.  "Thank you very much Aki, I hope we can do business again. "Yes…I would say that's quite possible…"  "Very well, I must be leaving…it's late…"  Aki nodded.  The man bided farewell, leaving Aki with the tigers.

* * *

            "Hmm…Chichiri how long to the closest village…how long to Suzaku village..?"  "Very close no da…if we continue at this pace we'll reach Suzaku village in a day…"  "Hai…nice to know…."  Miaka's stomach growled loudly.  "We should wait and camp for the night…it's getting late, the moon's out…bedside's we're in the middle of a forest…" "Nah, I want to get there now…my stomach…."  "Well you have to wait no da…that stomach of yours always got you into nothing but trouble…"  "Maybe….but I need to eat NOW….Let's pick up the pace…if we hurry we might make it tonight…"  The monk shook his head.  "No, Miaka…it's dangerous to travel at night…no da…I thought you'll know better…"  "but I need dinner now!  I order you…we continue now….!"  "No, Miaka, I'm afraid I can't…." "You aren't going to disobey a direct order are you Chichiri…"  "No…but….It's best.  Miaka you have to listen to me…it's dangerous to travel at night…"  Miaka's stomach growled again. "That's enough. I'm getting something to eat…" She slapped her horse dashing off.  "Miaka!!!" 

            Miaka ignored Chichiri's calls.  She dashed faster as her noise picked up the sense of cooking food.  She stopped, to distinguish the direction from where the food came from.  She squinted as she saw hazy smoke rise from the west of her.  

            _Hmm…it must be a campfire.  Those people have to have food…and I need the food._

Without thinking, she dashed towards the smoke.

* * *

            Chichiri stopped his horse. 

            _Oh great not this again.  Miaka's stomach is going to get her into trouble again. _

Trying to concentrate, he used his Seishi powers to locate her whereabouts.  Finally the monk depicted her whereabouts.  Placing on his bowl shaped hat, he disappeared, into the night. 

* * *

            Miaka hesitated.  Something was wrong.  She had an uncomfortable feeling, the feeling of being watched.  She came to a halt as her horse drew to a clearing.  She got off, and walked her horse to the center, which had a distinguished campfire.  Next to it was cooked food.

            _Odd.  There isn't anyone.  There's food left.  I'm in the middle of the forest.   This is weird.  Hmm…could this be a trap? _ 

            Her answer came quickly as footsteps approached her.   Miaka pulled out Hotohori's sword and held it before her.  The footsteps came closer.  Finally Miaka saw them, saw that she was surrounded, surrounded by 10 tigers whose eyes stared at her glowing in the dark.  Miaka shook slightly.

            _Alright, Miaka think…think Miaka think. I'm not scared of them, they're just animals. _

She waved the sword before her, slashing the air.  The tigers growled.  All at once, they leaped up.  Miaka stood stiff.  The tigers clawed at her in mid air.  She swung the sword madly in the air, striking three of them.  The three fell on the floor, with its head bleeding.  The other tigers landed next to her, not daring to come close.  "Leave me alone, I swear I'll kill you all."  The threat did not seem to work, what it did do was anger the tigers even more.  They charged at her, three in front, four from behind. Miaka knocked down the ones in front of her, injuring them slightly.  They retreated a few steps.  Miaka turned around to face the tigers from behind.  Her body became numb as all four were in the air, teeth, claw and all, ready to pouch on her.  She wanted to move but couldn't. Not knowing what to do, she closed her eyes waiting for them to devour her.  However this never happened. 

            "Miaka no da…get out of here now!"  Miaka opened her eyes to see the monk before her.  He stood between her and the tigers.  His right arm and left let were bleeding.  He was scratched and bitten.  " You…Chichiri…you took that attack for me…my god, you're injured…."  "I'll be alright…Miaka…get out of here now…" His staff was stuck between the mouth of two of the tigers.  "I'll use my powers on them…no da…I feel that's the only way, since I don't think these are normal tigers.  I think probably someone sent them…Perhaps a trap.  Get out of here…" he paused.  "Don't worry, I'll be alright no da…Miaka get to safety now…please…I'll find you after….I promise…"  Miaka nodded, before running away.  "I'm sorry Chichiri…I've cause you so much trouble…"

            She ran as fast as she could. Her heart pounded fast.

            _Dam it!  Who's after me this time? Why?  It can't be Seiryuu…so who else, who in Konan…Shou Tendo?  Could it be Hotohor's half brother, who wants to be emperor…_

She was distracted as soft chuckles echoed through the forest.  "Well…well…who do we have here…"  "hmm…looks like she's alone…"  "ya think we could sell her on the black market…." Another voice chuckled.  "Perhaps…"  Miaka's hands began to sweat.

            _Great!  So much for a day.  First tigers and now slave traders…Great…just Great…_

The group of people moved closer.  Miaka saw under the moonlight that 5 people stood before her, all hooded in black.  One of the men stood in front of the others.  "take her…I'm sure my lord will have plenty of fun with her…."  Miaka backed up until her back hit a tree.  "Don't you dare come closer…" The man in front smiled. "Hmm…this'll be interesting… Get her!!"  His companions rushed forward.   Miaka tried to swing her sword at them, but was quite unsuccessful.  The men were too fast for her.  Finally one of them grabbed a hold one of her hands, twisting it behind her back.  Miaka cried out in pain. Another took a hold of her other hand, also twisting it.  Miaka struggled.  The leader stepped foreword, being inches away from Miaka.  He tilted her head up, so that they stared into each other's eyes.  Fear descended in Miaka as she saw the evilness within him.  "What…what…are you going to do to me…?" She spat.  "I'm going to have some fun…have some fun before I sell you in the black market…"  He held her chin as he kissed her lips.  Miaka bit him, making him tear away.  "Bitch!"  The man whipped his lips with his sleeve.  "Tough girl eh?"  He punched her in her stomach, making her curl up.  He pulled her up by her hair.  "We'll see how strong you really are!" with that he beat her from head to toe, causing Miaka to spit blood and see swirls of twinkling stars.  

            _Hotohori…help me…please…Hotohori…_

"That's enough, bring her in…"  The men turned to leave, however stopped when they saw a shadowy figure standing before them.  Without warning the man charged up bare handily.  In an instant he had seized a sword and killed two men. "Who…who.. the hell are you!!"  "Release Miaka now!!"  The man gritted his teeth.  "No way…she's mines now…!"  Before the man could finish, two more men died.  "Dam it!  You're a fast one…!"  "Now release Miaka…otherwise…I'll kill you…"   "Catch her, if you can!"  The man threw Miaka into the air before running off in the other direction.  The mysterious man did not chase after him, instead he caught Miaka in his arms.  "Miaka…are you alright…."  Miaka slowly looked up into her savior's face which was half lighted by the moon.  "Hotohori…." She cried out, before her remaining strength drained out of her.  The man glanced down at Miaka, he pulled her close, placing a kiss on her forehead.  "Miaka…."

******************

            Done!  So what do you think?  Good? Bad?  Please give me some feedback!  **Read/Review!!! ^_^!! **


	7. Chapter 7

I swear 

**Written by**: Hoshihikari4ever

**Disclaimer: **I finally noticed I forgot to put one.  Whops! Just to let you guys know, none of this belongs to me.  I don't own anything!

**Summary:**

Sequel to The Untold Legend (please read that) 

Only two of her Seishi remain.  Seiryuu is forever sealed.  Miaka takes on the heavy burden of being both empress and Miko.   Everything seems to be going smoothly.  Hopes of summoning Suzaku rise again.  However when a mysterious person shows up at the palace, disasters begin to strike. Dark secrets of the past are revealed…ones, which were meant to remain hidden forever.  Now with his secret revealed… the whole Universe of Four Gods is thrown of course… the whole story is forever altered.  

 **Spoilers Warning: **Just to be safe…everything…including side stories…

**Please Read and Review! **

**Parings: **Miaka /Hotohori   Miaka / Shou Tendo

**Chapter ****7 **

Miaka woke up to feeling of warmth and comfort.  Not wanting to open her eyes just yet, she let her mind wonder back to what happened before she lost consciousness. 

            _That's right; Chichiri and I were searching for Hotohori.  We were attacked and separated.  Then I was attacked agin and and was it was it Hotohori who saved me.  _

She jolted upright, her eyes flicking open. Looking around she saw that she was in a clearing in the forest.  The moon was shining brightly above her.  Looking down she saw that a long coat was placed above her.  Looking straight ahead, she saw a man crouched on the floor, his back turned to her , feeding wood to a campfire. 

            "Hotohori?" she questioned, hesitantly.   The man froze, he place down the piece of firewood, and slowly turned towards her. 

            _Its him, it's really Hotohori.  It must be, there's no one else who looks like him. _

The man stepped up to her and pulled her into her embrace.  She stiffened slightly, suddenly realizing it wasn't Hotohori.  Gently she pushed him away from her.  "What's wrong Miaka?"  "Hotohori?" She questioned again.  The man sighed and slowly shook his head.  "Ah, Miaka, You sure miss him don't you?  It's ok, it'll be alright, he's gone now.  You know, if it makes you feel any better, you can always turn to me for comfort, not much of a big difference, after all I am his brother…"  "Shou…Shou Tendo?"  The man nodded.  He held up his hands, and placed it around her waist, pulling her close to him. "I know what it feels to lose a love one….I know how you feel.  It hurts…."  Miaka didn't know what to do, and being so she held on to him.  Finally she pulled away.  

"Anno Shou Tendo Gomen nasai… I don't know how to repay you…. We just met once…I was so cold to you that time, and now you saved my life, and let me cry on you…" The man smiled.  "Hey, Anki cared a lot about you and now that you've lost him…." His voice trailed off "Besides, we've always looked out for each other, it's only humanly to look out for you too, and after all you are my younger sister in law…." "Not legally, but true." "And since my brother isn't here now, well I hope that you could look up to me as a replacement."  Miaka nodded, and he embraced her once more, this time more tenderly then the last. As they pulled apart, both eyes met, and Miaka flashed a smile at him, which he gladly returned.

"Well Aniki" "yes Miaka?"  "It was such a coincidence huh, how I ended up in danger and you saved me." "Hey, I was just passing by, I was heading for the palace, and well I just so happened to come across you, and of course I had to step in…."  "The palace?" Miaka asked distracted.  "Yeah, well after I returned home from the palace, that sad face of yours kept popping up, and well I couldn't stand it anymore, so I decided that I wanted to move in there and well try to make you happy."  "Well you're always welcome there…no matter what some other people may think…. after personally meeting you tonight, I've come to the conclusion that you're not anything like what those people said…."  "What…. what do they say about me…."  Shou Tendo asked with mild interest, although he perfectly knew all the rumors that went around.  "Not that it matters, Aniki don't be concern you with it…"  The man nodded, and did not force it, pretending, acting though it did not matter. 

"Well anyways, Miaka, can you tell me why you're out of the palace, along, without protection of your Seishi in the middle of a forest, so far from safety…."  "Long story, well you see, my dead Seishi were reincarnated.  I've already gathered everyone except for Hotohori…" He nodded understanding.  "I could help you look"  "Thanks, we can do that after we return to the palace, I promised my other Seishi to meet them at the palace with or without Hotohori…." "You split up?"  "Yes that was the plan…." "and you didn't go with anyone else, no wonder I found you along, that isn't going to happen again, you're an easy prey…."  "Well I wasn't exactly alone, Chichiri was with me…" She gasped.  "Oh shit, we need to find him.  I was attacked, and well he took the blows for me, he was hurt when I left him…I ran for it…." "He's a worthy Seishi…." "Yes he is, and we need to get going, we need to find him, it's always me who gets my Seishi into danger…. My fault."

Shou Tendo went and put out the fire.  "Very well, we can go now….if he's injured, he won't be able to go far, and if he's not injured too badly I'm sure he teleported himself away…."  "I hope it's the second one, I'm sure animals won't be able to do that, harm him that much."  "Yes, lets hope for the best."  He picked up his coat, placed it around Miaka, took her left hand with his right and headed off to find the monk. 

* * *

            "Well we've been through the whole village and no Hotohori-sama…." Nuriko said.  "Yeah, Do you think its possible that he isn't here, of if he's here, probably he's avoiding us." "Why would he do that?"  "Ya know, maybe its cuz he wants Mi-Chan to find him ya know what I mean?"  "Or maybe Miaka or the others found him already…." "Possibly…guess we should head back to the palace, after all we did say we'll meet back there…."  "Alright, we can go now"

* * *

            "Mitsukake, it's been a couple of days and we still haven't found Hotohori-sama…." The healer nodded.  "Where do you think he could be Chiriko?" he bent down so that he was the same height as the genius. What do you propose we do…" "I think we should return to the palace.  According to the stars last night, I fear something has happened." "What…."  "Well if you noticed the stars, the ones of the Suzaku constellation, well something isn't right….Hotohori's star, which use to always linger next to Miaka's, appeared dimly. Not only that, there is a new star, a new one who seems to be taking his place.  It is as with Miaka and Hotohori-sama are drifting apart, their stars seem to be separated by another…." "Interesting…." "Who do you think that star might belong to, is it a Seishi…?"  "No, I think there is another important person out there, one that has unbalanced the cycle…."  The healer only nodded, not completely understanding but showing that he cared.  The boy talked on, but Mitsukake did not seem to take in a word he said.  In reality he wasn't interested in the Stars, but more interested in medicine.  Tama purred, and yawed. Finally after a long time the boy genius stopped.  "Well the point is, I think something wrong, I don't think we should be looking for Hotohori, instead, I suggest we find out who that star represents and see if it's a threat towards Miaka and everyone else." "Your point is that we should head back to the palace, if that is so, then just say it, don't got to pull in the stars and the sun and the moon and everything else…" The young boy seemed annoyed.  "Yeah, lets go back to the palace…" 

* * *

            Miaka ran up to the man who laid on the floor. Blood was gushing out of him.  "He's wounded, Miaka, your Seishi's wounded pretty badly, what happened, what was he trying to fend off anyways…" "I think tigers, irregular ones."  Shou Tendo nodded and knelt beside the monk.  He held the injured man up while Miaka bandaged it, quite unsuccessfully.  Shou Tendo chuckled.  "Here Miaka, let me do it, I might not be as good as a healer as your Seishi Mitsukake, but I think I can do a better job then you…" Miaka flushed, but did not object to him bandaging the monk up.  "What are you putting on him, what's that bottle of…" "This helps cure wounds and fatal injuries, stops blood from gushing out.  It also cures most poisons if he is poisoned that is….Just a precaution, don't what you to lose another Seishi now do we…"  "Thanks Aniki…." She said as she watched her brother in law fix up the monk.  "There now all done, he'll be fine after he wakes up, he's just unconscious."  Miaka nodded and stood up.  "Why don't we rest here, you can build a fire and keep us warn, I don't think we can travel with an injured, unconscious monk…."  Shou Tendo nodded.  "Hai, right away…"

~3 days later ~

            "Wow, Miaka, he's healing fast.  It's only three days, but I think he's all healed already…."  "That's thanks to your skills Aniki, I need to give credit to you for that."  The man placed a hand over his back of his head and laughed.  He walked up to the monk and knelt down next to him. Closely he examined the monk.  Taking out his right hand, he placed it on his forehead. "His fever lowered, his pulse is back to normal, and to my extent of knowledge in medicine, he should be up and about…"  Miaka came over and knelt down on the opposite side of him. "Chichiri, Chichiri, can you hear me, if you can give a sign, do something."  "Miaka, I don't think that would work, you tried calling him everyday, if he's up and about, I'm sure he would've shown some sort of sign already. Miaka shook her head sadly.  "I really hope he'll wake up soon…"  Shou Tendo nodded, and looked up to the sky, staring at the moon.  Finally he spoke.  "Miaka, get some sleep, its late and I think by tomorrow, Chichiri should be up and about, or even if he isn't well, I think we should journey back to the palace, especially since we're late, I think your other Seishi should be back, and they'll be worried about you, or if any later, Miaka, they might come out looking for you again…"  "Miaka nodded, "Very well, we shall set off tomorrow morning" Shou Tendo nodded.  "Good night Heikia, good night Miaka…."  "Good night, Aniki…."

~Chichiri's Pov~

            I was awake before I open my eye. I slowly breathed in the cool air. Listening carefully, I could hear voices in the distance though I could not pick out the words. .

            _Where am I? What happened no da?_

I slowly opened my eyes, and looked up to see he a celing

            _Odd, where am I?  The last place I remembered I was in was the forest.  Why am I inside a building?  What happened to me no da?_

Slowly, thoughts of what happened before I was knocked unconscious came back to me.

            _I remember that I was in the forest.  I took the attacks of the tigers for Miaka and I told her to run for it.  Miaka! Dam it, we split up, I wonder if she's alright, I better get up and go look for her now.  She was along, and probably if she's her normal self, I'm sure she's in danger no da…_

I sat upright, and opened my eyes. "Miaka, are you ready, we should set off now, I can get a horse and a carriage.  We can carry him in the carriage, you can ride with me…." I looked over and saw Miaka sitting at a table with a man, a man turned towards me.  I met Miaka's eyes, and she smiled and walked up to me.  "No need Aniki, he's up…." 

Aniki? I didn't know Miaka had a brother?  Who could it be?  Why does his back look awfully familiar?

"Chichiri, I'm glad you're awake…."  "Hai, Miaka, where are we?  What happened?  Are you hurt? No da?"  Miaka shook his head. "Are you hurt Chichiri?"  "No, no da…."  I saw the man rise and came walking up to me. 

Hotohori?  She's found him?  I'm glad no da.  Guess I should leave them alone now no da…

"Miaka, how's your Seishi?  Is he well?"  Miaka nodded.  The man came and faced me.  He held out his hand.  He helped me stand up. Somehow he didn't seem to be Hotohori, a sense of coldness could be felt in his presence.  "You're not Hotohori no da…." I blurted out.  A shadow crossed over the man's face but disappeared quickly.  "No, I'm not.  The name's Shou Tendo.  I think we met before.  I stiffened and let go of his hand.    

Shou Tendo no da? Hotohori's older brother?  That guy that we met last time?  This isn't right, Miaka shouldn't be spending time with him.  From what I've heard, he's rebelled against Miaka, and here she is talking to him, acting as though they were…were siblings was it.  Was that what Miaka called him, Aniki, meaning older brother?  This is weird no da.

"Chichiri, what's wrong?"  "Anno, Miaka, come on we should get back to the palace now.  Don't want you staying with him no da…."  "Nani?  What's wrong with me? For your information I was the one who looked out for her while you were unconscious…" Shou Tendo asked coldly.  I found me keza (is that what his hat is called) and lifted it up. "I don't need you to but in no da….I don't have time…." I paused.  "and if you did look after Miaka, then I thank you for that, we her Seishi can do that from now on, so stay out no da…"  Miaka called out my name sharply and I fell silent.  "Chichiri, Aniki, that's enough, lets get back to the palace now…" I was about to protest.   "all of us…." She added.  I reluctantly obeyed, confused as to why Miaka would be so friendly to such a danger, a disaster, one who once threaten her lover's throne.  

* * *

_            "I'm starting to get worried about Miaka and Chichiri…"  "_Duh!  We all are, you probably just worried about Miaka and not Chichiri, seeing that you love her and all…." "What you say fang boy!" Tamahome picked up the bandit and threw him on the floor.  Tasuki got up and whammed the ogre.  Now the two were huddled on the floor, puching and kicking each other.

            "Ha, those two never seem to stop do they?"  Mitsukake shook his head at the youngest Senshi's statement.  "but then its true though, I mean aren't you worried about Miaka…maybe we should go look for her, she and Chichiri should have been back a couple of days ago…"

* * *

            "Back at the palace at last….."  "Yes, it's been a while since I've actually been here, you know, besides the first time we met. that is…been years, more then a decade ago." "Anno, why did you leave…."  "I didn't want to, I was well I was…." "was what?" Miaka inquired, curiosity swept through her. Her brother did not reply as so she did not press on it. 

            "Ah, Heika, you've returned….and Lord Chichiri too…." An old man bowed before her.  "Hai, yes just returned."  "Well Heika, now that you're back, we need to discuss what has been going on these past few days, there's a meeting now, I think you should attend…" Miaka frowned.  "Great a meeting on the first  

day back……Do I have to go…."  The man nodded.  "It will be quick, I'm sure…"  "Man, Oh well back to the daily routines of palace life….Well now I know how boring Hotohori must have been….."  The man did not comment. Miaka turned to her Seishi, "would you excuses me, you could see if the others are back…" "Hai, no da…."  She turned to Shou Tendo. "Shou Tendo…." The man snapped at the mention of the name.  He turned to look at the man standing next to Miaka, one which he did not realize at first. Miaka waived her hand and two maids came up and bowed.  "Would you mind taking Shou Tendo to his room…." "Hai…" "Aniki, you can unpack there….I don't know how long this meeting is going to last….but I'll catch up with you later ok?"  The man nodded and left with the maids. 

* * *

            "I know, Chichiri, should have done that, otherwise, he should have sent a message of something, at least tell us that he was ok…" "Hmm…if he could have done that then well he would have just teleported back with Miaka…."  "I don't know…this is disturbing…."  Nuriko sighed, watching the two bickering Seishi.  Chiriko remained silent as if deep in thought.  "Well I'm sure they're alright, the stars did say they'll return safely, why don't we wait a few more days before setting off to find them again…."

            "No need no da…." A keza appeared next to them.  The monk's form came striding out.  "There you are Chichiri, where's Miaka…."  "She's in the middle of a meeting right now, how to go to one right away…."  "So she's aright…"  "Yes, perfectly safe…we did encounter some trouble here and there, but otherwise, the journey went pretty smoothly."  "Go on tell us about it, we were hella worried about both of ya…."  The bandit said, as he stood up and brushed off the dirt, while Tamahome was flamed on the floor.  The monk nodded and began to tell his encounter of what had happened.

*  * *

            Shou Tendo followed the maids to a huge room, one which was next the empress's chambers.  "Lord Shou Tendo, please enjoy your stay here at the palace…."  The man nodded, and the maids left him alone.

            He stalked the room, from corner to corner observing the room.  

            _Perfect.  Everything's going according to plan.  Everything's starting to fall in place.  I'll give it a few more months.  I'm sure by then I will become emperor.  I swear I will.  I swear I'll have back everything that was ever denied to me, I'll finally be able to live the life that I was denied.     This is to easy.  Miaka's too weak.   Soon, very soon, I shall be the one who will be sitting on that throne, and soon very soon, everything, and everyone will belong to me._

With that he left his room, wondering through the palace, observing everything that went around, taking in all the people and all the surroundings. 

* * *

            "Well I don't think those were normal tigers either…" Tasuki cut in.  "Well you did a good deed, you took the blows for Miaka…." "Hai, I told her to run for it…..which she did.  That's how we got separated no da…."  "Then how did you end up with Miaka again."  "I don't know no da…I was badly injured and I probably lost consciousness….When I woke up, I was with Miaka…."  Tamahome shrugged.  "She must have saved you…."  "No, no da…." "No?"  "Hai, there was someone else with her…."  "Hotohori…."  Nuriko piped up.  "Iie, that was who I thought at first but…its…"  "No, not that…Hotohori, over there…." They all turned, and indeed, saw a man who looked exactly like Hotohori, who was standing a couple of feet from them, listening to their talk.

            "Shou Tendo!!" a voice cried out from the distance.  They watched as the man turned to face Miaka, was heading towards him.  "There you are, I was looking all over for you Anki…."  The man smiled.  "Miaka…." He held out his arms, and gave Miaka a hug.  "How was the meeting?"  "It's boring as usual."

"Well would you like to take a stroll with your brother, that is, if you have time…." "Sure Aniki…."

            "Miaka!!" Tamahome called out.  Miaka turned to see all her Seishi, staring her with confused eyes.  "Hi you guys, didn't know you were here…."  Miaka went up to them, dragging her brother with her.  "Miaka…this is…?" Chiriko asked questioningly, though like the others he had heard Miaka call out his name already.  "Oh yeah, I forgot. We didn't have a good introduction did we?"  They shook their heads.  "Well, this is Shou Tendo, Hotohori's brother…."  The man smiled, "Haijimemashite…" "and this man over here is my first Seishi, Tamahome…."  Tamahome scowled slightly but nodded.  "My third Seishi Nuriko…" Nuriko only smiled his eyes seemed to be baring into the other men, looking suspicious.  "and that over there is Chichiri….you've met him before…."  The monk did not seem to have a reaction, or if he did, his mask was covering it.  "Next is Tasuki….and then the youngest Seishi Chiriko, and finally Mitsukake…."  There was not much talk.  "How did you meet Miaka…? Just curious…" "It was just a coincidence, I saved her from some trouble with some men, then healed up Chichiri and came here…."  "Oh…." Tasuki, Tamahome, and Nuriko sighed, giving her a I-could-have-been-the-one-to-do-that look.  "and well, not only that, I helped comfort her from her lost of Hotohori, by being her older brother, which we technically are already, after he was my brother, and being so I have a right to look out for her…."  The Seishi opened their mouths to protest.  Miaka shook her head.  "That's enough…."  She pulled her brother away. "Let's go…where's that walk you promised…."  He took Miaka's hand, placed another around her waist, and walked away. 

            "Do you think what I'm thinking no da…." "Yeah, that looks much more then a sibling relationship.  It looks more to me like he wants to get close to her…. As a couple"  "You're just jealous Tamahome."  The ogre did not reply.  All he did was let his gaze follow the two as they disappeared around the corner. 

* * *

~5 months later ~

            Life around Konan's palace soon became a daily routine after the arrival of Shou Tendo.  The life of the figurative, rebelling brother of the emperor soon died down.  Now he was respected and accepted through daily life.  Wherever he went, a flashing smile could be seen, that is he received good looks from everyone but the Seishi who still treated him as an outsider.   For the past months, the palace tension had been relived.  During breakfast Miaka would eat with her Seishi.  She then would spend the rest of her free day with Shou Tendo.  Whenever someone saw them together, they could do nothing but smile, especially since he reminded them so much of their beloved emperor.  Perhaps Miaka saw the same thing, for each day, their sibling relationship turned into something a little more.  Their friendship bond grew strong.  The best part however was seeing Miaka wear a smile across her face, something that she hardly did after Hotohori died, something which was brought back by this young man in which she brought back to the palace.  To the people's eyes, Shou Tendo was the ideal man, the ideal man who they all believed would be appropriate to ask Miaka's hand in marriage. How wrong they were, how wrong they were, how they had not noticed that this was all the plan of a cold-hearted man who wanted desperately to become emperor. A man who could not truly understand love, who was manipulative, who was much or less like the previous Kuto shogun Nagako.  

* * *

            "Hmm…Aki….I think its time…." "Hai milord….after all the preparations I think it's time to take the last step."  "I should propose now"  "Hai….I think that's what everyone expects you to do….They've fallen for the plan so easily…" "Yes, this was too easy.  No one had the slightest idea of what is  really going on….well all but the Seishi, who's treated me for what I would deserve….. but what could you expect….they are abnormal people…." "yet not to fear, once you are emperor,  they you can crush them."  "Yes, but remember I am not emperor yet, and the only way is for Miaka to agree…." "Not exactly, you could always threaten her, with his secret…." "yes, and that is exactly what I shall do, she will not refuse me, she cannot refuse me…."  Aki nodded.  "Very well I shall propose to her tonight…if all goes smoothly then I will not mention a single thing ever again that has to do with Hotohori….if not, then I will make it so that she cannot refuse me…."

* * *

            Miaka sat on her bed, reading, studding, still trying to learn English and the duties of Konan and the same time.  

_What's the point of learning English, it's not like I'll ever return to my world.  Instead I should learn Chinese or at least how to write it and read it….Baka, I should be doing that instead._  

She placed her books away.  

_Ah well it's getting late, I'll do that tomorrow…_

There was a knock on her door.  Slowly she got out of bed and opened the door.  "Hi Aniki…you're up late…."  "Miaka may I come in, there's something important which I need to talk to you about…." "Now?"  "Yes…"  "Very well…" She stepped aside and let him enter.  He closed the door behind him.

"Miaka….would you marry me?"  Miaka was taken a back at the question.  "Marry you, but you're my Aniki….I can't.  I do like you a lot…." "What if I wasn't your brother, would you marry me then?"  Slowly she shook his head.  "I'm sorry, Shou Tendo.  I like you a lot, you mean more to me then a brother does, but, I can't…" "Why?"  "because…there's only one man who my heart, my body and soul is reserved for, and that person is not you…Gomen nasai…."  Shou Tendo placed on a hurt expression.  Miaka walked up and held his hands.  He suddenly twisted his hands, and held hers instead.  With a fling of his wrist, he threw her to the floor.  Miaka was shocked and surprised.  Slowly the man approached her.  "You see Miaka….." his face contorted, and she saw the same cold hearted man which she met the first time.  "You see Miaka…."  He began again.  "I don't think you have a choice…you will marry me, and you will bear my son….I will become emperor…."

*****************************************************

Done!  Sorry to those who thought it was going to be Hotohori!  Very very sorry, but he won't be showing up until later on, when something * covers mouth * whoops can't spoil it!  Hope you guys would bear with me on this…..  Shou Tendo and Miaka, is that unexpected?  What more could happen between those two?  What kind of threat is he going to use?  Will he ever become emperor, perhaps, perhaps not…..after all that is his only goal….and so will he ever achieve it?  Please tell me what you think!!  **Read/Review!!!**


	8. A past like no other

I swear 

**Written by**: Hoshihikari4ever

**Disclaimer: **I finally noticed I forgot to put one.  Whops! Just to let you guys know, none of this belongs to me.  I don't own anything!

**Summary:**

Sequel to The Untold Legend (please read that) 

Only two of her Seishi remain.  Seiryuu is forever sealed.  Miaka takes on the heavy burden of being both empress and Miko.   Everything seems to be going smoothly.  Hopes of summoning Suzaku rise again.  However when a mysterious person shows up at the palace, disasters begin to strike. Dark secrets of the past are revealed…ones, which were meant to remain hidden forever.  Now with his secret revealed… the whole Universe of Four Gods is thrown of course… the whole story is forever altered.  

 **Spoilers Warning: **Just to be safe…everything…including side stories…major spoiler from the following: Suzaku Hi Den (  Hotohori's Gaiden novel…I've only read the summary), Seiran Den (Nagako's Gaiden Novel), end of episode 52, Eikoden 

**Please Read and Review! **

**Parings: **Miaka /Hotohori   Miaka / Shou Tendo

**Chapter ****8 A past like no other**

Hotohori stalked back and forth, his arms behind her back.  In front of him was a large mirror, one that reflected everything that Miaka did.  Behind him, was Taiitsukun.

            "Alright! Taiisukun! That's enough!  When are you going to send me back to Miaka…you sent all the other Seishi…." He shouted in a very frustrated voice.  The oracle shook her head. "Not yet…patience my Emperor…patience….you cannot make any foolish moves…It's best you see the whole picture before I send you back to Miaka….that way you would be prepared…it what come as a shock to you…." 

 Hotohori glanced at the mirror that currently reflected Miaka and Shou Tendo sitting tenderly next to the lake, within the palace, his arm wrapped about her.  Jealousy flashed across his face.  "God dam it Taiitsukun, what the hell am I waiting for…what is there that I need to know before I can be reunited with her.  I can't just sit here and wait any longer…especially with him…Shou Tendo…with him and Miaka and….I hate this…What if…what if he makes a move on her….?"  The emperor spat out the name.  Taiitsukun sighed.  "You will find out shortly, just wait…I'm sure Miaka won't let him make a move on her…."  The emperor glared at the Creator.  

"You're making no sense to me Taiitsukun.  All that matters to me right now is to be with Miaka….now are you going to transport me back there or not…I don't care what you think is so important and that I should know…Besides if its that important then why won't you tell me…that makes it much simpler…." "I can't explain it…I don't think you'll believe me…You must see it…to understand…" Hotohori groaned.  "Try me…" "No…"  "Very well, I think I'll find out sooner or later… and if I don't it'll just prove that its not important and that you've wasted my time…"  

The Oracle started intently at the remaining Senshi. "If you insist to find out the hard way…fine by me.  Besides…if I didn't think this was important…I wouldn't interfere…but I see now…yes I see now you'll just run blindly into a brick wall and end up dead….fine…if fate had it that way from the start…then I can do nothing about it…Anyways…it's a fact that you will find out…after all there is no way to hide from yourself…the truth will eventually come to light…I'm just doing a good deed….trying to lessen it's impact…but I see now my efforts have gone to waste… " Taiitsukun stared intently into the man before her.  The emperor gave her an irritated look, obvious not interested in what she thought.  Your stubbornness, your pride…and everything else about you Hotohori….have blinded you from the truth…"  

"What truth?" "That, I cannot tell you…." "Then why bother showing me…."  "It's for your own good …Can't you see I'm here to help…" "Here to help?" Hotohori shouted those words.  "Here to help?  You've wasted my time…now are you going to send me back to Miaka or not…." "Yes I will, but after you see and hear and learn about what I have to show you…"  The emperor turned away from her, and pounded his fist on the mirror. "If I'm going to find out anyways…why can't you let me find out then…."  "Do you want to find out when it's too late….Does Miaka mean more to you then your own life….does she mean more to you then your name and your own future…can you live with the truth… would you risk your future generations being looked down upon…no longer superior to all but the Gods above, but being inferior and forever tinted and disgrace by your name….by who you are…what you did…what you will become…."  Hotohori tapped his fingers on the mirror, waiting for the Creator to finish.  

"Yes…" he replied atomically, without even thinking twice.  "Yes….as long as I can be with Miaka…I will give up everything…everything for her sake…for sake and our future…." "What if there was no future with the Miko…only disaster…" "Yes…as long as I can spend a day with her…to be able to hold her…to be able to embrace her one last time…even if it's just an hour or so….every year, every month, every day, every hour, every minute, every second that I can spend with her, I will forever treasure it.  Even if it was just a second…to be able to grant a second chance…I will take it….I will pay the price…whatever it is…I will pay for it afterwards….Miaka means everything to me…"  Taiisukun listened intently. "I don't know what you're trying to show me…trying to tell me….but Taiitsukun…even if disaster falls throughout Konan…or if I am shunted away by everyone else… or if my later generations are to live in poverty at ones disposal then so be it….as long as I get to be with Miaka for one more day….for more hour….I will pay the price with no regrets…please Taiitsukun…please understand…you've got to send me back…" 

 "With no regrets….?" "No regrets…"  "Hotohori…I cannot tell you the future….even if I want to….just heed my warning…. Disaster will once again fall upon Konan…know your own abilities…and most importantly don't let your emotions overcome the truth and make some foolish mistake…" The emperor nodded. "Very well, I shall not take up more of your precious time…just remember what I said…"  Taiisukun stared at the Seishi once more before transporting him back to Konan. 

* * *

"Miaka….would you marry me?"  Miaka was taken a back at the question.  "Marry you, but you're my Aniki….I can't.  I do like you a lot…." "What if I wasn't your brother, would you marry me then?"  Slowly she shook his head.  "I'm sorry, Shou Tendo.  I like you a lot, you mean more to me then a brother does, but, I can't…" "Why?"  "because…there's only one man who my heart, my body and soul is reserved for, and that person is not you…Gomen nasai…."  Shou Tendo placed on a hurt expression.  Miaka walked up and held his hands.  He suddenly twisted his hands, and held hers instead.  With a fling of his wrist, he threw her to the floor.  Miaka was shocked and surprised.  Slowly the man approached her.  "You see Miaka….." his face contorted, and she saw the same cold hearted man which she met the first time.  "You see Miaka…."  He began again.  "I don't think you have a choice…you will marry me, and you will bear my son….I will become emperor…."

Miaka stared at him with dread.  She watched as he approached her.  Finally he loamed above her.  Grabbing her by her wrist, he lifted her up and set her on the bed. "Miaka, I don't want to hurt you.  In fact it hurts me, to hurt you…all I want is the emperor….now will you marry me or not…" he asked once more.  "No…" Miaka gritted her teeth.  "I don't love you that way.  I won't let you force me into something I don't want to do…" she paused.  "Now, if you try to force it, I'm afraid, I'll have to hurt you to, something which I also not want to do.  I've grown to know you and to respect you.  I don't want to hurt you either….but if that is what it comes down to, then yes I will…"  Shou Tendo gave her a wicked smile.  "It's amusing very amusing…." He paused.  "I will give you time to think it over…but I need the answer today…just remember I will not take a 'no' for an answer…In the end I will get what I want.  He glanced at her once more before he headed outside, leaving Miaka alone.

* * *

            In one of the far off villages, one that border Kuto, a man appeared out of thin air.

            Hotohori blinked and found himself inside an old, dimly lit hut.  He used his eyes to swept across the room and took in his surroundings.  From the looks of it, no one had lived here for a long, long time.  Dust, and dirt covered the floor.  On the far end, opposite the door was a cold, hard bed.  In the center of the room was a single table with two chairs. Somehow everything seemed awfully familiar.  Walking around the room in a circle, he looked closely at everything.  As he approached the bed, he noticed children toys, baby toys, covered with dust. Brushing his finger on one of them, he noticed that it was a bird, a crimson red one.  Picking it up, he examined it closely, noting that there were faded words stitched on the left side of its neck.  Squinting hard, he thought he could make out the symbol 'sei' and the first three letters "Sai".  There were more, but he could not make them out.  At this point Hotohori's heart thumped hard, he was filled with confusion and curiosity.  Somehow, he felt that this toy meant something special to him. 

* * *

            Not ten minutes had passed before the door opened again.  Miaka withdrew on the bed as she saw Shou Tendo enter once more, followed closely by an old women in her late 50's (yes I'm changing the age, I am well aware that I said 40's before in another chapter, but I find that too young, it still does not affect the story too much) with jet black hair.

            "Miaka…so have you decided yet…."  "I told you…no I will not marry you…"  "Well then, I guess I'll have to change that…and this women Maya shall help me…"  Miaka studied the women from head to toe.  In a way, she did resemble Hotohori.  "Nice to meet you…" she spoke to the older women, in a cold harsh voice, not really wanting to meet someone who was going to help Shou Tendo gain what he wanted.  Maya smiled and bowed slightly. Miaka turned to the man before her.  "and how might she persuade me to marry you…." "Let's start with this…the simple fact that this is Hotohori's biological mother…."

* * *

            After a long time, Hotohori finally place down the toy, that is after he had dust off the dirt and made it look new, that is after he was satisfied with the appearance of the bird.  As he placed the stuff animal down, he noticed another stuffed animal that attracted his attention.  He too picked it up and examined it closely. It was a dragon, a blue dragon, which seem to glare fiercely at him.  He was about to throw it off, when he too notice a symbol and writing on it, this time located on the forehead.  Though faded, the symbol and words could be seen clearer then the one on the bird.  "Spirit" and the word "Ayuru" was there. This trigger something in Hotohori's mind.  The image of the Kuto shogun with a smirk flashed through him.  He didn't know who or what Ayuru was or what it meant, but the symbol "spirit" definitely rung a bell, and the only person he knew that carried it was Nagako. 

* * *

            Miaka stared at the two with unbelieving ears.  She was not going to take in anything the two said.  In fact, she thought that Shou Tendo was using this to threaten her in some way, just to get what he wanted.  

            "Ya know Tendo, Hotohori told me about his mother….and to my knowledge she's dead…." Miaka spoke in a matter of fact tone.  The man chuckled.  "Did he now…well let me help clarify things up…the women, no the pervious empress, my mother, is not the mother of your lover…nor was his father my father….the previous emperor of Konan."  

Now, Miaka was highly confused, and did not understand a word he had just told her.  Shou Tendo sighed.  "In simpler words…" the man was highly irritated. "who Hotohori thought was his mother and father was actually not his biological parents….in fact to my knowledge, not a single, I repeat, not a single drop of royal blood run in his veins…the man who you and the rest of the world thought was emperor, is actually the son of a peasant…a…"  Miaka waived him off and he fell silent.  "Lies!  Lies!  You can't just make up a story…."  "This isn't a story, and I did not make it up."  "You have no proof…you think…you think you can make me believe something that isn't true…." "It is true…." Maya spoke softly.  "It was written in the stars…it was prophesied…" she paused.  "Have you, have you heard of Suzaku village…."  Miaka's face darkened at that.  "Yes I have…" the empress replied coolly. "and have you heard, the prophecy of this land…"  "Yes…Chichiri….he told me…what…what…what does that have to do with anything….?"   "Everything…" Maya spoke again.  Miaka looked between the two, her eyes darting from each one, finally landing on Shou Tendo.  "Do you know the story or the truth behind the prophecy,,," "No…its hazy…my Seishi has no clue…all they knew was something happened about 20 years ago in that part of Konan…" "Yes…true…very true...as a matter of fact….I myself am not sure…" the man said, his eyes landing on Maya.  "After all, I was sent out of the palace, and forced to live a common life, at the age of seven, after I had accidentally eased dropped on a certain conversation between my mother and this women…." He paused.  "It was because of you Maya…you…you ruined my chance of ever becoming emperor!!" 

*  * *

            Hotohori finally placed down the toy, and continued walking through the hut, unknown to him was that a pair of blue eyes was watching his every move, studding him, taking in his slightest action.  Hotohori after having a thorough inspection, he went to the last spot, the table which was set in the center of the room.  His whole body shook at what he saw laid in the center of it.

            At the center, laid an ordinarily stone tablet.  It was smooth on three ends, the sides and the top.  On the top it was jagged, and rough.  What caught his attention was how he remember owning a stone tablet, in fact the exact same one, with different words.  A tablet in which he remembered carrying throughout his life.

            A small cough brought the emperor back into his senses.  He had no idea that he was being watched, and in being so was surprised to stare into a pair of cold blue eyes, one which belonged his rival, and nemesis, Nagako. 

            "My, my…Saihitei so you've finally decide to descend and mingle with the commoners."  Hotohori gritted his teeth.  "You've come to kill me off again?"  The shogun did not reply. "I too was reincarnated in this very hut…."  Hotohori gave him an unbelieving look.  "and I too, like you, were also fascinated by those toys, and also with this stone tablet…" Nagako pointed first to the toys and then to the stone tablets.  "and after much, much thought, I have finally came to a startling conclusion…." The shogun paused.  "and to answer your first question Saihitei…I was planning on killing you, but not now…."  "Why….what could you have found that would change your decision…."

            "Let's begin with this." Nagako picked up the crimson bird.  "Is this or did this once belong to you?"  Hotohori shook his head.  "Are you sure now?"  "Yes…"  "Then do you find it a coincidence that, one the first three letters of  "Sai" is still clearly seen…" "That could have been anyone…."  "No…look closely…" Nagako handed the toy to the emperor and pointed at the faded parts.  "five letters….use to be there…it fits the name Saihitei…" Hotohori remained silent.  "Next clue…the symbol "Sei" your symbol just so happens to be etched on the left side of the birds neck, like where the symbol appears on you…" The emperor touched his neck.  "Yes…so…" "So…I've come to reason that this toy was meant to be for you…or was yours a long time ago…."  "Perhaps…"

* * *

            The two pairs of eyes bore into Maya…both trying to seek out the truth.  "Explain…" Miaka finally said.  "From the very beginning…"

            Maya took in a deep breath, closed her eyes, watching everything reoccur once more before. Vivid flashes of certain scenes crossed through her mind.  When she opened her eyes, a single tear rolled down her checks.  "I shall start from the beginning…to a time when I was still young, around my 20's…about 30 years ago, was when everything began." 

            "When I was still young and naive, a little older then you are now Miaka, when I was 20, I have to admit, I was a highly beautiful women…Many men were attracted to me…However I, myself already had a lover, a young man, about 3 years older then me.  We had grown up together, and as a small child, I think I was attracted to him."  Maya sighed.  "and since I did have a lover, I had turned down many men…for I knew and was determined that one day this man would marry me, and would live happily ever after…"

            "but you didn't" Miaka interrupted.  "I'm sure you didn't…" Maya nodded.  "He eventually proposed to me and we married.  Two years later, we had our first child" She took a deep breath.  "However, however, fate did not allow such a life for us."  "Why not?"  " There was two reasons. The first was that during the birth of this child, a God, descended upon us…." "Was it Suzaku?"  "No, he called himself Tenkou"  Miaka scratched her head, she had never heard of such a God before. "and told us the path that was laid before this child…"  "At first we did not believe, for both of us were loyal to Suzaku….but after Tenkou showed us some proof, we were forced to admit that this child was indeed born with a great destiny bestowed upon him.  Tenkou wanted to take him away then and there, but we refused, for this was our only child.  Tenkou finally agreed to come and pick him up five years later…." "So he came five years later, did you have to give away your son?"  "Yes, five years later an women came and took away the child.  That was the last time I ever saw him.  If we had known then that his destiny would eventually make him turn his back on his own people and become a cold, manipulative man, we would have refused.  Yet during that time, we did not know, we were proud, and naive, both of us agreed that if this was his path then he must follow it…"  "So you were forever separated?"  "Yes…forever separated…..of course now and then we heard of his deeds"  "What happened to him? This child?" Shou Tendo spoke for the first time since the telling of the tale, for fear that this might be another strong enemy.  "He passed away quite recently…." The man let out a sigh of relive.  "I'm sorry…." Miaka spoke the words, for she really did feel sorry for this family. 

 "The second reason that fate did not allow us a 'happily ever after' life was that during this time, the emperor of Konan, like Hotohori is now, was of age and was searching for a bride."  "You were picked for the harem?"  "Yes….at first, I refused, but my husband knew the consequences, and so regretfully and willingly gave me up."  "Tragic…I'm sure if it was Hotohori…he would have understood and wouldn't have had that…He wouldn't have done anything like that…."  "No…I'm sure he would not….but my life, everyone, and anything that had to do with me was forever changed after I was sent to live in the harem…."

* * *

            Nagako then went on to the other toy, the one of the blue dragon.  He handed to Hotohori.  "Have you figured out who this toy belongs to?" "You right? I recognize that symbol… 'Sprit' it glows on your forehead, symbolizing you as Seiryuu no seishi Nagako…" "Hai...very observant indeed…"  "May I ask Nakago…who or what was Ayuru?"  Nakago took in a deep breath.  "That was my name…a name which I used a long, a long time ago…the name of a different man, one who died a very long time ago indeed…." Hotohori looked at the man before him, and placed a hand on the other's shoulder.  The shogun took in a deep breath.  "I shall tell you a story Saihitei…the story of Ayuru…and how he became the man as you know today…the man name Nakago…"  "Why are you telling me this….I do not understand…" "because you must first comprehend and thoroughly understand me before you make your final decision later…one that will change both our futures forever. After all the stone tablet on the table binds us together in ways that you would not have thought possible…"  

            "I was born here…in this very hut…25 years ago…"  Nakago sat down on one chair.  Hotohori sat on the opposite end, the table between them.  "Back then, I was a very different person.  Back then, I've known how to love, I was unconditionally loved by my parents.  My first five years of life, was my happiest ever. I had my mother, my father and this toy….."  Hotohori remained silent, Nakago's behavior surprised him in the very least.  He never knew, never thought such a cold, manipulative man would have known how to love, even in the slightest ways.  "I was happy, and like any other boy, any other child.  Never dreaming, never knowing that my destiny was set before me.  During this time, I thought this happiness would last, this love would last.  How I was wrong.  How I was so wrong."  The shogun used one finger and played with the dragon.  "On my fifth birthday, my life changed forever.  A women, a stranger came to this very hut.  She had come for me.  She spoke of a God, Tenkou…" "Tenkou, the devil, the God who the Hin tribe worshiped, those foreigners who lived on the outskirts of Kuto's border?"  Nakago looked up, straight into the golden brown eyes.  "Yes….the very God, who I would worship later, the Devil who made my life a living hell!" The shogun pounded the table. "However I did not know at the time.  I was young, and still new to the world.  This woman, she mentioned a deal that my parents had with this Devil.  After much resistance, my parents finally gave in, and so I was separated, separated forever from the people who cared for me, I was separated forever, and never again would I ever meet them…. From that day forth, my life would be changed forever"  Hotohori closed his eyes, and listened silently to the past life of the shogun, a past which he did not believe such a man could have, a past in which he did not think could ever had been part of anyone's life.

* * *

            "I lived in the palace for almost 5 years…." Mayo continued.  "Unlike Hotohori, the previous emperor visited the harem very often.  I was one of 6 women who were selected by the emperor."  "He had…had more then one wife?" Miaka cut in.  "Yes…." Shou Tendo rolled his eyes.  "and that is why my sibling are only half….half brother or half sister…same father different mother…." The man spoke gruffly. 

            "Technically…he only had 5, for I was not married to the emperor….However….the emperor and my relationship was the closest and the most fervent of them all…" Miaka gave a confused look.  "We were lovers….it's just that we were not married….and I think, even still, the others envied me a lot….especially, especially his mother…." Maya jerked her head towards Tendo. 

            "I still do not understand…if you were lovers, and you had such a close relationship, and you were chosen from the harem, then why…why did you not marry him…" "Simply because…I was already married and had already bore a child to another man…." "That never stopped any emperor that I knew of…." "No, of course not….the emperor nor his men did not mind, however I did. I really and truly loved this man, this emperor with all my heart….however I still regretted cheating of my first and only true lover.  This emperor, no matter what he did, no matter what he tried, I was only bound to one man, and that was not him…."

            Miaka listen silently. The relationship sounded much like her own one between Hotohori and Tamahome.  No matter what Hotohori did, no matter how he tried, she was only bound to one man, and that was Tamahome….well at least that was true before the deaths….

            "Quite understandable….but unless that emperor was like Hotohori….he would not understand…." Maya smiled.  "At first he did not understand….he did not understand why or how I would rather live such a low life with a man barely able to support himself instead of living a life of luxury." "Men, they never understand…" Miaka grumbled beneath her breath. "Still, as time wore on, as 5 years slowly crept closer…our relationship grew stronger…and closer…to the point where…. 'As long as you are happy, then I would be happy too' to the point where 'I would give up anything…. everything for your sake….' Miaka, do you know what I mean?" "Yes…I understand…my Seishi and I, well we share a similar bond…"  Maya nodded.  "Yes, and it was because of this, that we've finally parted, and took our separate roads…for he, this emperor saw to it, that it was hurting me really badly…and that even though I loved him, he could never truly win my heart…." "So…so he let you leave…" "Yes…after 5 long years…I was finally allowed to return to my home village…to return to the life which I previously knew, to return to the man who I loved so deeply."  "He just gave you up?" Miaka asked.  "Just like Hotohori…he gave me up to Tamahome…stepped aside so that I could be happy…." Maya smiled.  "Yes, that just shows how truly and deeply my son loved you…." She paused. "Anyways…let everyone else I thought that this was this end.  I never thought, never again would I be pulled into such matters, or get tangle up in matters like these….How wrong I was. This, as time would later tell, was only the beginning…."

* * *

            "For the rest of my life, until I actually went and lived in Kuto's palace…I was forced to call this women, the women who forced me away from my family, my 'mother'." The shogun's voice was filled with hatred and love, something which confused the emperor greatly. "For the next five years, my life stared to become a downhill, started to lead to the man I am today. I lived with the Hin tribe, which as you might know was always looked down upon by those in Kuto.  We were mistreated and thought of as filth by the outside world.  The darkness was beginning to grow within me. What added to this, that made my life worst was that I was even shunted away by those members in my own tribe.  I was set apart from everyone else.  I tried my best to fit in, but could not.  I was different from the rest of the world, and so was never accepted by anyone in this world." "but your parents…those who did love you…" "I despise them Hotohori…it was because of them that I became who I was.  What do you think my life would have been like if I was not given away, if I was…let me say…had a simple, normal life like everyone else….?"  Hotohori remained silent. 

            "The Hin tribe, as I mentioned before, worshiped this God, this devil, worshiped Tenkou…" The emperor nodded to show he was still listening.  "Well, as a tradition of this tribe, boys at the age of ten, were allowed to participate in lord's Omedori ceremony." "What's that…" "It is similar to a passage that boy takes to become a man….or at least that is what I think it was…I am not sure…but I would never forget that day.  That day, was the first time I ever saw, or I think I saw Tenkou…." "You….you actually saw him….?" "No….I only saw a pair of the huge, pale blue eyes."  "What do you mean, does he not appear, I too have heard of this ceremony.  Is he not suppose to appear…" "Yes, he was, but, back then I was weak, I was innocent, but most of all, I had a pure heart.  What I felt from those eyes that day was the most intense hatred that I've ever felt, then and now.  Not only that, I knew that even this God, the God who I had worshiped for about five years had also turned me down, had also called me dirty and was unworthy of his mighty presence.  I had made him angry."  "So Tenkou turned his back on you…and so you later turned your back on him….am I correct…?" "Yes…I would eventually turn my back on everything….everyone I known…"

            "Later, very soon after that, the Kuto soldiers attacked the tribe."  "Was the tribe destroyed…" "That I do not know…." "Go on…"  "Even though this women, my 'mother' was not actually my 'mother', I had felt an obligation towards her, like a son would to his parents.  This woman had raised me.  This woman 

and Taria…" "Taria…? Who's that?"  "She was from the Hin tribe, she was my only friend.  We lived, and played together…" "I see…" "There were the only people who ever defended me from both the people of the Hin tribe and from those of Kuto.  In a way we were connected and I felt that somehow I had to repay 

 them for their kindness…" "What did you do?"  "I cannot fully recall, but I remember, that the soldiers had my 'mother' under the blade of his sword.  Somehow a surge of energy came out of nowhere…"  "That must have been the first time you used your chi spell…." "Yes, and it blasted apart my mother along with at least 5 other soldiers….blasted them into smithereens…"  "Remind me again, this happen when you were 10?"  "Eleven…."  "Yet, still the same you were very powerful…."  Nagako chuckled.  "A compliment is a compliment….do you think you could beat me?"  "I do not know…"

            "So what happened next…" "Well I was captured and then brought before Shoukitei…" "Kuto's emperor?"  "Yes…."  "He is not a pleasant man indeed…."  "No, he is not….I was brought before him.  I could tell he was amused by me, said that I looked like a beautiful girl…" The shogun had placed 

emphasis on the word 'beautiful', and he watched amusedly as the emperor studied him closely.  "No, I fear not….perhaps maybe a bit girlish, but definitely 

 not as beautiful as I…" Nagako chuckled.  "I've heard a lot about you and beauty…you claim to be the most beautiful man alive."  "What do you mean claim, I am the most beautiful person alive…"  "If you say so…" there was a mocking sense in the older man's voice.

            "At the time, the men claimed to their emperor that was a Seiryuu Senshi….I did not know what they meant….all I knew was that whatever it was saved my life.  I was spared from death…."  "Yes….I knew Shoukitei, he is a cruel man, a dark one…"  "I was made to live for the rest of my life inside Kuto's palace.  .  I became the emperor's toy, his plaything….do you understand….?" Nagako's voice was soft, barely above a whisper. Hotohori blinked a couple of times. "That explains a lot, the funny stuff he's done when I've met him, the way he tries to seduce me…"  "You slept with him?" Nagako asked.  "No, I did not, I am still…I am still pure….but you have, have you not…." "yes…but I never responded, or resisted, I was more like a rock, emotionless…."  "How long….how long has this been going on…"  "That is not important…."  The shogun licked his lips, and bent closer to the emperor.  "You say…you say you are untouched"  "Ye…Yes…and I shall remain so, unlike you…my body will remain pure, pure until the time is right…." The shogun bent closer and closer, so that their faces were only inches apart. "You are waiting….you must be waiting…"  "Yes…I am…all my life I've waited….waited for her to appear before me…waited for the women in my dreams….unlike you, I am only attracted to one person, and this women is the only women that I'm interested in."  "The Suzaku no Miko?"  "Yes…Miaka Yuki…."

            "Very well…enough of that…" Nagako pulled back, much to Hotohori's relive.  "Well a few months later, the emperor had called for me.  This time he wanted a confirmation that I was really a Seiryuu Seishi…" "Did he…"  "Yes….he threaten me…threaten me with Taria…." "I thought she died, in the explosion…" "I thought so too….but she was captured…"  "What did he do…"  "He made a guard pull out his sword and shove it at Taria….The emperor, said to show him his mark…"  "Were you able to?"  "Yes…another explosion occurred, and I found Taria dead…."  The shogun's voice suddenly became cold, and he let out a cold laugh.  "I should have killed Shoukitei then, but I did not.  Instead I killed the last person who ever truly cared for me….From that day forth, 'Nagako' was born.  The sweet and kind 'Ayruu' had died." The shogun paused.  "What happened in later years, would not matter…I would strength my chi, harness it's power, meet Soi, and Tomo…I would become Kuto's general, and finally be involved with this battle between Kuto and Konan…."  The two men stared at each other.

            "That fateful day, that day that I killed Taria, would forever change my life, and the path which I would take.  I had lost everything, my real parents who had dumped me from the beginning, my 'mother', Taria…The hatred in me would grow, so would the darkness.  I would become that emotionless rock, one who could not ever truly love again… 'Ayruu' had died, 'Nagako' was born." He paused again.  "The world which I had known and had once loved had turned its back on me, and so I too have turned its back on it.  I swore, not even a year ago, when I was 24 that I would have my revenge.  That one day I shall be God, and I shall unleash darkness throughout the world, to punish all those who had ever, ever made my life a living hell!"

* * *

            "I returned and live happily in Suzaku village, with my husband."  Maya continued.  "My life returned to normal.  Two years later, I was once again pregnant, this time with my second child…"  "A second child, just out of curiosity, who was this child's father…" "My first and only true lover, the man who bore my first son…." "I see…" Miaka nodded.

            "Yes, and this child's destiny too was already laid down before him…"  "What do you mean?"  "I mean, think of it this way…let me ask you this, do you think this is a coincidence or if it was fate…." She paused.  "It just so happened that during the end of March, the emperor of Konan, his wives and a selected group of people just so happen to pass by.  One of them too was pregnant, and was suppose to bear his third child…" Miaka gasped. "Since of his wives were pregnant, we let them stay with us, to live with us for the time being…" "but why would they just so happen to show up here?"  "well my husband had asked, and one of the attendants said that they had just returned from a meeting with Sairo's emperor, something to do with peacemaking…Of course my husband was 

suspicious but still accepted the story and asked no more…."

            "So now, me and the emperor's wife were both pregnant…both living in the same house.  I think his wives were jealous, because the emperor had visited me often and less of his pregnant wife, asking for my well being and not hers…"  Shou Tendo scoffed. "the emperor's wife had a miscarriage." "She did? but then that means…" Mayo cut Miaka off.  "at the same time, I too was giving birth.  I gave birth to a son…."  Miaka had a quizzical look.  "the emperor at the time was not with his wife, because he was out with the others, trying to please them…He had left with his other wives, since the wives were unhappy with the thought of living in a dump….." "Duh! Your place wherever it is, is not fit for a king!" Shou Tendo cut in.  Maya glared at him. "The emperor's wife called my husband to him and asked him a favor…one which he later repeated to me.  She said she had a miscarriage, but was not happy with it.  Instead, she wanted to take our son and pretend that it was hers and the emperor's."  Miaka gasped again.  "What….what…did…did…you….you…two…say…" For some reason Miaka was stuttering.  "We finally agreed.  We thought that our son would have a much better life, would be much better off then if we raised him ourselves.  This was our boy's chance to thrive and live a life of success….So we agreed…"  The two stared at Maya. "When the emperor returned, he was told that I was the one who had a miscarriage and that his wife had given birth to a son.  From what I've heard from my husband who had witnessed the scene of the emperor and his wife, plus our son…he said that the moment the emperor touched the baby, a red light emitted.  A bird, a phoenix, Suzaku had appeared and had blessed the child, marking him as a celestial warrior…."  "Hotohori….." Maya nodded.  "Yes, that was Hotohori…"

            "See now?  Does it not fit, all of it…the prophecy, and why his mother hated him so much?"  Miaka slowly nodded, as the prophecy flooded through her.  Everything became so clear, so clear that she wondered why she had not figured it out before.

_On the 2nd of the fourth month_

_A sea serpent will be born_

_Marked by God_

_Chosen by Heaven_

_Switched at birth_

_Mistaken as a Dragon_

_He will rise_

He will soar 

Destined to lead 

_Destined to rule_

_Forever a dragon_

_Forever a Sea Serpent_

_On the 2nd of the fourth month_

_A dragon will be born_

_Marked by God_

_Chosen by Heaven_

            "So you see Miaka, it is true…. this is who Hotohori is.  He is nothing, he is a nobody.  He does not deserve to be emperor.  I shall be emperor…."  Shou Tendo spoke softly.  "Now, will you marry me? If you do, I swear, I will not reveal what you just have heard to the rest of the world…However if you don't, not only will I force and become emperor, I shall also spill his past to everyone…."

            Miaka glance at both of them, not knowing what to do.  "Can I, can I tell you tomorrow….after I have thought about it….I need some time to let this all sink in…."  Shou Tendo nodded.  "Very well, I shall await your decision. Tomorrow, you shall give me your answer…if you are willingly going to marry me, then just announce it to the everyone….if you are unwillingly, and have decided not to marry me, then I shall announce it, and spill the beans on Hotohori…either way, tomorrow I shall be emperor…hopefully, for the better, I hope that it would be you who will announce it…."  Shou Tendo came close, took one of Miaka's hands and kissed.  "Good night Miaka…" he said in that same tone, same manipulative tone he had been using on her for the last few months…"

* * *

            "Nagako, I do not understand….why…why tell me this past, your past.  What does that have to do with anything….?"  Nagako pointed at the stone tablet in the middle of the table.  Hotohori stared down at the word.  "I have one too, it was sent to the palace for me, that is right before I descended onto the throne, when I was fourteen…." "Yes…I too have one….I received mines while I was in Kuto's palace, when I was 21 years of age…"  Hotohori frowned. "and what does yours say?" "Tell me what yours say…" "Alright, why don't we both take it out and place it on the table…" Nagako agreed.  The two men pulled out a cold stone tablet and laid them on the table.  The three pieces fit together perfectly, forming its own message.  The two men leaned forward and stared at the message.

            "You see Saihitei, you see what it says…"  Hotohori nodded.  "I still do not believe it…" "Believe it or not…I think its true, the tablet was broken into smaller bits and then distributed, probably in hopes of a future reunion…"  The older man's words made perfect sense.  There was no other explanation.  It had to be true.  Nagako struck out his hand.  "Now I offer you my hand of friendship…." The emperor stares down at the words.  "It says we are more then friends…" "That it does, but do you think we can jump to that conclusion just yet, do you think we can really be what the tablet says, in an instant…" "No, I'm afraid we cannot.  However, that is what the tablet says, and so we must strive to become it…We must set aside our differences, set aside the past that we have known, and restart…"  "So you accept my hand of friendship….you do not care of the me being the man I have become?"  "No, after listening to your side of the story, I understand now what you are trying to do and why you want to do it.  I know that deep inside, somewhere down there Ayruu still exist…"  Nagako sighed.  "You are so different from men I have known.  You accept me as who I was, and as who I am…not many people can do that…no one understands…"  "I do…and even if we were not who we were, even if the tablets did not exist, I will still lend you my hand of friendship…" "So you accept…" "Yes…." The two shook hands. 

 That night, the two swore an oath, an oath to the heavens.  The stars of the two leaders collided into and formed one big star.  At the same time, somewhere above them, the war between phoenix and dragon ended…The two collided and formed a new God, a new beast. This beast gave its first cry of life, signaling the start of a new era.

*************************

OK!  Please everyone….let me explain this.  I know some of you might be pissed at me right now…. I'm sorry I really am!  I have no clue how this idea came to mind.  It just popped up. Let me justify it though.  This chapter is based on previously published works, the anime, manga, OVA's and of course the  FY Gaiden novels.  Please give this story a chance.  I know the idea is relatively different, at least I haven't read another fanfic that did make Hotohori like that.  Please don't hate me for it! 

I spent a lot of time doing research for this chapter to make it as realistic as possible, to make the idea seem not as AU as it really is.  Everything is based on 'facts' found inside the story.  Hotohori's past here is based on both Houki's story in Eikoden and in Suzaku Hi Den (remember I've only read the summary).  Nagako may seem slightly or a lot OC in this story, especially since I focused, and will foucus on Ayruu's side.  So the chapters might contain both the Nagako we all know, and the hidden boy Ayruu within. (You actually might feel sorry for the poor guy * shrugs * )  The name Ayruu was not made up, nor was his past in this story.  They are all based on episode 52 and Seiran Den.  If you wish to read the Gaiden novels translated in English, then either tell me or email me, and I'll send over a link.

Once again….please don't hate me for it.  Give this story a chance OK.  Good.  Make sure you **Review!!!**


	9. Chapter 9

I swear 

**Written by**: Hoshihikari4ever

**Disclaimer: **I finally noticed I forgot to put one.  Whops! Just to let you guys know, none of this belongs to me.  I don't own anything!

**Summary:**

Sequel to The Untold Legend (please read that) 

Only two of her Seishi remain.  Seiryuu is forever sealed.  Miaka takes on the heavy burden of being both empress and Miko.   Everything seems to be going smoothly.  Hopes of summoning Suzaku rise again.  However when a mysterious person shows up at the palace, disasters begin to strike. Dark secrets of the past are revealed.ones, which were meant to remain hidden forever.  Now with his secret revealed. the whole Universe of Four Gods is thrown of course. the whole story is forever altered.  

 **Spoilers Warning: **Just to be safe.everything.including side stories.major spoiler from the following: Suzaku Hi Den ( Hotohori's Gaiden novel.I've only read the summary), Seiran Den (Nagako's Gaiden Novel), end of episode 52, Eikoden 

**Please Read and Review! **

**Parings: **Miaka /Hotohori   Miaka / Shou Tendo

**Chapter ****9**

            "Well then, first things, first." Nagako said in a matter of fact tone.  "First off, I shall help you." 'Help me?"  "Yes.much has been going on since we died.the world has changed dramatically." The emperor raised an eyebrow.  "Are you trying to tell me something, something which I do not know.Something that Taiitsukun was trying to get at.." The shogun frowned. "I do not know what that old hag wants.All I know is that we need to return to the palace as soon as possible.you need to be reunited with your Suzaku no Miko.."  "Hai.of course.but I don't need help in that do I?" "I assure you.you will need as much help as you can get.Konan, Konan has changed since we were last alive.." The younger man remained silent.

 "Besides, I think you have forgotten that reincarnation equals no Senshi powers.." "Yes.I am very well aware of that." "but that only applies to you..the Suzaku Senshi." "What do you mean Nagako.are you telling me that you have your powers." The emperor glanced up at the man's forehead, which glowed slightly. Nagako had a smug smile.  "Partial power.I think my chi was cut in half.however. I might still be stronger then your monk and bandit.The useful powers that I kept was teleportation, my chi blast, though I have to admit it is weaker then before and of course spell casting." The emperor rolled his eyes. "So basically everything in a weaker state." "Hai.that is correct."

"Anyways..with or without Senshi powers isn't important.  I think our priority is to return to the palace and then secure your seat as emperor." "You make it sound like I lost everything Nagako." The shogun shrugged. "but then again, I have to agree.there is no point in staying here.there can be no accomplishments done here. We have work to do.Miaka's probably worried sick about me.The sooner I get reunited with her, the better." "Ah.your only thought is about Miaka.not the empire and its people.your soul thought is.." The emperor cut him off. "I do care about Konan and its survival, why else do you think I would have tried so hard to avoid going into war.." "but you did.war is unavoidable." "Yes.War is indeed unavoidable. and when war does come, then it's a fight to the end..there is no such thing as giving up.no such thing as surrender.You fight for what's right.and you stick by what's right. You must rise for the truth.to defend against injustice to fight the darkness." The shogun took those words to heart, forming a new sense of admiration towards this man.  

* * *

            Miaka wandered down the corridors to dinner. Her stomach was growing loudly, but she did not have her usual appetite.  Her head was full of thoughts from last night, and the sudden unexpected discovery of the truth.

            _Oh gosh.what should I do? What can I do?  Hotohori.Hotohori.that past.your past.Could it possibly be true? What Shou Tendo said last night.Did you, could you have known about it.  The horrible past.the past that Maya tried so desperately to hide.  _

"Good Evening Miaka no da." Miaka paused, looking up to find herself standing before a scrumptious meal. She looked around the room, noting that each Senshi was already seated around the table. Shou Tendo was also there.  The two pair of eyes locked for a brief moment. "Miaka.come and have some breakfast." He patted a seat next to his.  She walked over and sat next to him. He hugged her briefly, placing a kiss on her forehead.  Miaka threw a dagger glare at the man, who did not acknowledge it. "Did you sleep well?" He asked, but she did not reply. Instead she took her chopsticks and started to poke at her food eating a bit here and there. 

            "What's the matter Miaka.?"  Nuriko asked, sensing that she was not alright.  "Yeah Miaka, what's wrong.its unusual that you'll eat so little.its like you lost your appetite..even though your stomach is growing loudly, demanding for food.  Miaka smiled weakly. A hand came and wrapped around her waist.  She looked up at Shou Tendo's who's eyes changed once again to those he had last night, and then back to the smiling twinkling ones.  He squeezed slightly, giving her a warning. Miaka tore away from his gaze. 

            "Nothing's wrong." She said, trying to cover up the lack of appetite.See I'm eating.eating.a lot." She pick up a whole fork food of food, and then shoveled it inside her mouth. Chichiri watch from underneath his mask, gazing at Miaka and then at Tendo.noting every little thing that was going on in between them.  He frowned.

            _Da?? What is wrong with Miaka?  She's hiding something.something.I wonder what it is no da.If this has anything to do with Shou Tendo.well he'll pay for hurting her.Hmm.wonder what that gaze meant.especially since that gaze he gave her. a warning of some sort? I must talk to Miaka later.no da_

            The rest of the meal was eaten in silence. No one spoke, for they did not know what to say. Finally the meal was over. Tasuki, able to sit still any longer stood up to leave.  At that moment Shou Tendo gave a distinctive cough, a stern and in a way commanding tone.one that Hotohori had sometimes used towards his advisors, but never toward the Senshi. Tasuki turned back frustrated. "Nani??" Shou Tendo gazed at Miaka, there eyes meeting once more.  In a soft voice he whispered the words, which made her choke. "Last night.your decision.its time for your reply." The monk's eyes narrowed into slits, for he had caught the words and the tone in which it was said it. 

            _Nani? What is going on no da.? Did Tendo ask Miaka something?  Did he threaten her?  What in the world is going on?  What happened last night no da.?_

Miaka did not reply. "remember.what was said last night is the truth. If you do not want it spread then I suggest you do this the easy way." Chichiri did not catch the last few words, but from the look on Miaka's face he knew that Miaka was being force to do something she did not want. 

            _Should I just agree to Shou Tendo?  Is that the best way to solve this?  That guy.that guy is even worst then Nagako! At least Nagako declares what he wants to the world.he doesn't need to work secretly or make threats. making him 10 times better then this man. Man, Shou Tendo.he is really is getting onto my nerves. Is there any way out of this? If I don't agree to Tendo, then is going to spread what and who Hotohori is to the world.  No, I ca not have that.  Even if I suffer, I cannot and will not let him suffer any more then he has. I guess I have no choice then. Hotohori.Gomen nasai.this is for the best._

"Miaka." Shou Tendo raised his voice. "Well.?" Miaka bit her lower lip, and nodded in agreement, making Tendo's eyes lit up with delight. "Go on.be my guest.take the privilege to announce such wonderful news.  She bit her lip again, causing a bit of blood to flow.  Taking a deep breath, she slowly announced the 'happy' news. "Last night.last night.Shou Tendo.Shou Tendo and I had a talk.a brief talk." The Senshi nodded, showing that they were listening. "and we...and we.decided.decided that it was time.it is time to move on, and about time to give up on the past.a past that was not meant to be." She started to choke on the words.  It was becoming harder and harder to bring herself to continue.  "and move on to the present." There was some nods. "and well.moving on.moving on also means that, that well to forget about certain people." she paused.  There were many frowns, for all knew who 'certain people' meant. "and well, what I'm trying to say.trying to get at is.is. ShouTendoproposedtomeandwellIacceptedandsoI'mgoingtoremarryandforgetaboutHotohori.." There she had finally said it, had said the words that had brought her so much pain. 

"NANI???!!!!" Was the reply of all the Senshi. "Ya really gonna marry that man!!??  I thought.well. if ya ever did think about remarrying it would have been a Senshi, or at least Tamahome.."

Tamahome, that was the person who she had kept her eyes on when she had said it, had said those words.  It surprised her.  Besides the brief shock, he did not say anything, he remained as quiet and emotionless as ever. This made Miaka really angry.  She had expected him to yell at her, had expected them all to disagree and come to her rescue, to object, it would have made her feel much better. However the only one who did that was Tasuki, and she was grateful towards the bandit.  

            Nuriko was glancing at Miaka and then at Shou Tendo. He did not understand, he could not understand why Miaka had picked him. He was nothing like Hotohori-sama.He could not see what Miaka had seen in that man.  He agreed with Tasuki, but made less of a fuss over it. 

            Tamahome stood up suddenly, his fist was white, and it was slightly shaking. He walked by Shou Tendo.  Everyone thought that he was going to deliver a blow, but he did not.  Instead he was looking directly at Miaka. At first Miaka thought she saw the hurt on his face, but it had disappeared as quickly as it had come. Without saying a word, he walked passed her.  Miaka too stood up to get a better look at Tamahome's back.

            "TAMAHOME!!! How could you..How could you act like nothing happened???  How could you just ignore what I said. I thought you had feelings for me!!" She wanted to run up to him, to slap some sense into him, but a hand reached up her back, holding her to place,  the same hand that belonged to her beloved's brother.  Miaka looked up at Tendo, threw a deadly look at the man who held her, jerked away from him, and then ran after her first Senshi. 

            When Miaka caught up to him, he was already outside his own room. She threw her arms around his waist. "Gomen nasai Tamahome..Gomen nasai.I'm sorry.I really am.Please don't..Please don't be angry at me."  Tamahome did not reply. He jerked her body away from him, but she held on tighter.  "I want you to say something.yell, scream at me.for all I care.just don't lock that anger inside.Don't you feel jealous.doesn't it hurt??"

            "Now.why would he feel jealous.." A voice spoke up, one which she thought would never hear again. She let go of Tamahome, moved aside to get a better look.  There standing at the doorway was Yui.  "Yui-chan." She said.  Her face darkened a bit, once she figured out that Tamahome was actually going out with her all along. "Tamahome.you and Yui.Yui and you.." "I don't see why you would object Suzaku no Miko.after all you already have so many guys swooping over you." he said coldly.  Miaka gritted her teeth, but let the matter go.  She knew that she had no right to object.after all Tamahome was correct.

            "Miaka, there you are no da.." The monk, bandit, healer, genius, and cross dresser were heading towards them.  

            "Miaka we need to talk." "Yes talk no da." "We need you to sort some things out." The bandit added, and then yelled. "What the f---k do ya mean!! Ya marrying Tendo and s-t!!" "It's decided..He proposed to me and I accepted." "This doesn't have anything to do with threats no da.does it." "Why do you think that." "It's obvious Miaka how could you just give up on Hotohori.It's not like you, the way you acted this morning is all fishy like."  "Yup.and now we wanna get to the bottom of this.."  "Miaka really.if there is something wrong no da.don't be afraid to speak up.we're here to help.no da."

Miaka shook her head.  

This is the last thing that I want to do.to get my Senshi involved.  After all, who knows what other schemes Shou Tendo is able to pull off.with his power and status.its better that I keep this to myself. He already hurt Hotohori and me in ways that are not healable.  I just can't let it happen to any other people. 

The group did not believe her.  "In that case Miaka.I think that Yui and I will be leaving the palace." "Nani? Doshite Tamahome.how could you just leave.?"  The ogre raised an eyebrow.  "It's obvious that you will be well protected now. You'll have a guy to lean on.there is no need for guys like me.." "Baka.!"  "Besides, I'm not use to palace life.I have business to do, money to earn.there's no time to hang around." With that he turned to leave. "Sayonara Miaka.Sayonara." The two did not turn back, nor stop as they left the palace.

"Same here Miaka.I'm going to leave too.." Tasuki said after a bit of silence.  "I don't belong her either.  I'm a bandit leader.This life does not suit me.So, yeah.Sayonara Miaka.I'm going back to my old life." He turned to leave. "Tasuki-chan.you mind if I come with you.I don't want to get stuck in the palace either." Nuriko chirped up. "Sure gay guy.come along if ya like."  "Nuriko.Tasuki." Miaka said.  "Doshite? Why??" "There was no reply. "Sayonara Miaka." "Yup.Sayonara." She watched helplessly as those two also parted from the palace. 

Miaka shrunk to her knees. "Tamahome.Yui.Tasuki..Nuriko.How could you guys do this to me..How could you guys leave me like this.? I need all of you now.Why?? Why?? Why does the most important people in my life have to leave me.why now??"  She had enough. Miaka broke down before her remaining Senshi.  A hand touched her shoulder.  She looked up at Mitsukake. 

"They don't belong here Miaka."  He helped her up to her feet.  "Don't worry no da.we won't leave." "Arigatou.but why.why did they have to leave.."  "It's better this way." Mitsukake continued. "They do not belong here..and they know it. You should be grateful that they choose to left instead of making everyone's life turn miserable." Miaka did not understand.  "They.those who loved you so dearly cannot and will not be able to accept what you said.about marrying Tendo.They're upset Miaka.Like Tasuki said, why marry some guy you just met, when you've got your Senshi to choose from..They can't take it." Miaka nodded.  "and so.in being so, they decided to leave instead of causing more dispute and trouble.."  Miaka gulped hard.  "It's all my fault.its all my fault.." Chichiri too placed a hand on her shoulder. "No.its not your fault.You do not want this.we could all tell.Yet you decided this path.There must be a decent reason behind this, one that could justify your action.perhaps it was done for a loved one no da."  Miaka tilted her head back, wondering how much more the monk could figure out. She wondered briefly if he could read thoughts.  

"Well, do you think we will meet again.?" She asked absentmindly after a while.  This time it was Chriko who replied.  He had remained quiet for all this time because he had been observing the stars above.  "Hai Miaka.We will meet again, all of us.The stars they foretold of a reunion day.However, this day will be brief, for disaster will fall.." Miaka gave him a confused look.  He then reached his hand and pointed out each star and their meaning.  

"See those stars?" "Hai." "It's the stars of the Suzaku and Seiryuu Senshi..and their Miko's."  "They are so close.." "Hai..See that one there..?"  "Yes." "That is Tamahome and Yui's star.look closely.see how they seem almost joined?"  "What does that mean." "Well, it means that they are meant to be.that the star's had foretold of their marriage.a prosperous life." he paused.  "That is one of the three joining of the two groups.."  "eh?"  "The second joining.is between the two unlikeliest couple.  How it formed, I do not know.  How it is possible, I do not know either.."  "Whose stars."  "The two sworn enemies of the Senshi.Hotohori and Nagako." "Nani??!!" "Hotohori and Nagako joined?"  "Yes, the stars have already formed and have bonded.  From the looks of it, the bond is very strong and deep.that is why it's the brightest among all stars."  Miaka tilted her head higher, wondering its meaning. "Who's the third joining?"  "I do not know.but I can feel it.this final joining, this final bond is what will link the Suzaku and Seiryuu Senshi together.it is that, that will end this feud among the two sides."  The boy's voice trailed off.

"Anything else no da.." "Yes much.Mitsukake, do you remember what I told you last time about the star's"   The healer shook his head.  "Well.it was about an unbalance in the cycle..the one about Miaka and Hotohori and that third star.." "Ah..yes.I remember.You're saying that those two are drifting apart eh, and that Hotohori-sama's star only glows dimly and that there is a new star that's going to take his place.." Miaka listened intently. "Well, this new star is shining right between Hotohori and Miaka's star, separating the two.It's.its Shou Tendo's star." There was a long pause.  "It is he, the important person who is causing this unbalance." The boy looked into his Miko's eyes.  "and I really don't think you should marry him.I really think it's a bad idea.It will only cause more disaster."

            Miaka shook her head.  "You don't understand..You guys don't understand.let's just say I'm marrying him for the better.There's too much behind this, I do not want to talk about it.but you have to trust me.It's the only way to protect him." "You mean Hotohori-sama?"  Miaka's heart thump. "The stars.there is something mysterious lingering in his star.  It is hard to depict. It is like something dark, is hidden within.It is his star that confuses me the most, his and Nagako's.  So many question, without an answer." He paused before adding words that made Miaka's spine shiver. "It is like.it is like Hotohori's hiding something.that something important happened in his past.something that must be hidden." Miaka fidgeted. She wondered how much the stars told this boy. Chiriko had come very close to finding out what she just found out last night.  She silently prayed that he won't be able to depict its meaning, that what happened to Hotohori would not be figured out by him. 

            "Chiriko, did you say we are going to meet again no da?" The monk asked, asked to fill up the silence.   "Hai, we will.We will all meet again. The stars, they foretell so much.Much can be learned. The past, the present and the future.all.all of it is written in the sky. All I need is time.  Give me some time, and I'll be able to reveal the mysteries of the past.the path in the present, and the destiny in the future."


	10. Chapter 10

I swear 

**Written by**: Hoshihikari4ever

**Disclaimer: **I finally noticed I forgot to put one.  Whops! Just to let you guys know, none of this belongs to me.  I don't own anything!

**Summary:**

Sequel to The Untold Legend (please read that) 

Only two of her Seishi remain.  Seiryuu is forever sealed.  Miaka takes on the heavy burden of being both empress and Miko.   Everything seems to be going smoothly.  Hopes of summoning Suzaku rise again.  However when a mysterious person shows up at the palace, disasters begin to strike. Dark secrets of the past are revealed…ones, which were meant to remain hidden forever.  Now with his secret revealed… the whole Universe of Four Gods is thrown of course… the whole story is forever altered.  

 **Spoilers Warning: **Just to be safe…everything…including side stories…major spoiler from the following: Suzaku Hi Den ( Hotohori's Gaiden novel…I've only read the summary), Seiran Den (Nagako's Gaiden Novel), end of episode 52, Eikoden 

**Please Read and Review! **

**Parings: **Miaka /Hotohori   Miaka / Shou Tendo

**Chapter ****10**

The news of the marriage spread quickly through the inner villages of Konan. However, to those who lived in the outskirts, it was still considered a rumor, a rumor like many that came from within the capital. The news that traveled was that the empress had finally married a new and loving man, one that was rumored to be related to the former emperor. 

* * *

            He gently closed the door behind him, then went over to the windows and shut those.  "Nagako….what are you doing…."  The older man did not reply. When he was done with his task, no light was able to enter the room. He then lit a candle and placed it onto the table. 

            "I have some news from the capital…" Hotohori's eyes narrowed, sensing the stiffness in the other's voice. "and….." "It's not good news…no….its not good news at all…." "What….?"  "It's been rumored….and its only an rumor….but there is some fact to it…for I've just confirmed most of it during the last hour or so while I was away…." "and…."

 The man was inpatient, especially since Nagako had advised him to stay hidden since he was presumed dead…Hotohori had objected saying that the older man was also a reincarnation, but Nagako had retorted saying that he's a foreigner and that not much people would recognize him.  At this, Hotohori let in, and so now Nagako had become his only connection to the outside world.  

"and….It is said that three of the Suzaku Senshi had left the palace….to seek a  life of their own…." "What?? Why?? Who??"  "Tamahome, Tasuki and Nuriko….and that part is not a rumor, for I checked up on them….Tasuki and Nuriko are at Mt. Reikaku while Tamahome and Lady Yui…" "Yui…? The Seiryuu no Miko?" "Yes….is at Tamahome's home village….the one where is family use to live in…" "and why…" "it is said that they were discontent with their Miko's new decision and so decided to leave, instead of promoting more trouble…."  "Miaka….?? What could she have done to make them leave like this….??"  "I don't want to tell you this, I don't know how to tell you this….but I think its best that we forget about traveling to the palace….and that you should forget about Miaka, the way she did you….??" "Nani???? How could I just forget about her….?" The emperor pounded his fist onto the table, causing the candlelight to flicker.   "It's obvious that she forgot about you…." 

Anger suddenly flared within the emperor. He was upset and angry at Nagako. Ever since their reunion in the hut, in Suzaku village, Nagako had taken the privilege of putting restrictions on him. Hotohori had not augured, for he had been given a decent reason for it. Reasons for everything, including why he should do this, why he can't do that….why he should be locked up all day, why the other man would have power over him, and such. The emperor had not objected, as he had grown to know the man, grown to understand him and respect him and his decisions, had grown to rely on the man as if he was the pillar, which held up what was left of his life. The bond between the former rivals had grown strong, each regarding the other as equals, yet at the same time both treated the other as the superior one. However, at this point, Hotohori was fed up with all of it, fed up with having put up with such a man, who didn't respect him the way he had respected the other, hadn't treated him the way the way that everyone else did. 

Hotohori pounded the table again as if to remake his point. "I've had it with you! Just who do you think you are!! Ever since we began to travel on the road, ever since that day at the hut, I've been heading to you, trying to give the respect that you deserve…." Nagako narrowed his eyes. "but all you do is put restrictions on me….I never been this tied down, not even during the days of palace life!" Nagako remained silent, causing the emperor to become more frustrated. 

The older man let him rant on.  He knew he had been pushing it, but since the other hadn't rejected, had keep quiet, he simply ignored that fact. Besides, he had grown up as a cold, manipulative person and so in his mind, there was no reason to not be the dominant one. 

"First, keeping me locked up, next making me where this stupid cloak, and now you're budging into my personal life.  It's my decision who I love, who I should marry!  I'm not a boy anymore…."  "It's for the best…" 

Hotohori stood up, strode over to the man, and lifted him up by his collar, so that their eyes met.  Though Nagako was older and taller, he had keep his tendency of having a slightly hunched back while he was around the man, making him seem shorter then he really was. 

            Nagako stared at the man, who seemed to be radiating an aurora apart from that of being a Senshi. It was an aurora that of an emperor. One who took pride in himself, who stood firmly with both feet on the ground. It was one, which kept Nakago from trying to excess too much power, quite unlike his previous victims, the Seiryuu no Miko and the Seiryuu Senshi, whom he showed no mercy at all.  

            "It's for the best…" Nagako repeated. "Trust me…" there was a pause which Nagako took in a breath before whispering. "Your Majesty…." This seemed to do the trick, for Hotohori relaxed under those words.  His hands still held the man's collar in a loose grip. "Yes…and you remember that….You maybe older Nagako….and I may let you have some control over me and my decisions for after all you are…you are…." His voiced trailed off, as he thought back to what was written on the stone tablets.  Neither had ever actually said it out loud, or called each other by it, but had always acknowledged its presence in one way or another, creating a mute understanding between the two, one which had strengthen their bond. "and in being so…" the emperor picked up again, "I shall respect you, your words and your actions…however…you have made it quite difficult….."  Nagako only remained silent, it was his way of apology, for to actually apologize out loud was something that he could never bring himself to do, for it would mean he was defeated and crushed, having to eat up his own words. "Just remember, being who I am, I can create and destroy life with a single word…and I do not wish to do the latter to you….."

            _Like God.  You live a life like God. To have everything at your fingertips. To grant and dispose of anything and anyone.  _

Hotohori released the man, after seeing no response from him. He slowly regained his composure, seating himself. Finally after a long time, he began to speak again.  "Why…Why….why did you tell me to give up on my beloved….." Nagako thought a bit, not knowing if he should say anything. "because…." He spoke slowly, deciding the words to use. "because….It is rumored that the Suzaku no Miko has….has…." he looked directly at the emperor's eyes. "has remarried…" the older man was cut off, seeing the darken face on the other. 

            Suddenly, the emperor rose. "No….no….no….Miaka!!!" Before Nagako knew it, the man had jerked opened the door, hoped onto an empty horse and galloped off towards the capital of Konan. 

            Nagako shook his head in unapproved.  By now he was use to the emperor's mood swings. After spending the past few weeks with him, he grown to realize that the emperor put his emotions in front of everything that he did. 

            _I swear, if he doesn't change his attitude, if he keeps on putting his emotions in front of him, letting his emotions take control of him, then he's bound to run blindly into a brick wall, he'll end up dead. _

Shaking his head once more, he too left the hut, jumped onto a horse and chased after the younger man. 

* * *

            Miaka waited fearfully as night approached. She dreaded the night, which she could not escape from Shou Tendo. In the day, before the sunset, her life was pretty much the same as she had always known it, spending time with her Senshi, with brief moments where Shou Tendo accompanied them. During these times, he was loving and caring, an act which she had to put up with.  The act, which had made the rumors, spread that he was a loving man. However, at night, it was a different case. Shou Tendo's true form showed then.  It was like he was two totally different people, loving, caring and gentle by day, while abusive and sometimes drunk by night. 

            The door slowly creaked open. Miaka held her breath as she waited for night to quickly pass by, inpatient for daybreak. However, she let out a sigh, when she saw that a few people accompanied Shou Tendo. She knew perfectly well that as long as the two of them were not alone, he wouldn't dare hurt her. 

            "Miaka…." Shou Tendo said as he made his way towards her with open arms. She waited, and let him embrace her, though her body stiffened at his touch. The people watched, smiling and feeling happy for the 'loving' couple. Miaka sighed as she saw there innocent faces, clueless of what was really happening. 

            _Humph! If you guys only knew the other half of the story…I can't believe that all of Konan could be so stupid to believe that I'll really fall for another man, let alone one who abuses me. _

            "Miaka…..I'm leaving the palace tonight."  The man spoke as he released Miaka. "Nani?" Miaka asked, surprised, "Why can't it wait until tomorrow…Besides….can't you just send a group out to do the task for you Tendo?" A smile swept across his face. He had always enjoyed the way Miaka played along with his games, had enjoyed how he didn't have to say a thing, and she'll be acting her part out, especially when there were around others. "No…it cannot wait, I must leave now….I'm not sure how long it takes, but I promise I'll return as soon as possible." He paused and gestured behind him at the people. "They'll accompany me….nothing too serious would happen…You don't have to worry…." Miaka nodded, as happiness took over her body. Just thinking about not having to face this man for even a few days made her extremely please.  However, she made sure that her happiness did not show. "but Tendo….Do you really have to go….what happened? What could make you just leave without warning…"

            Shou Tendo bent closer so that his mouth was next to her ear. "Maya….she escaped from the palace…..I can't afford that to happen, I must personally insure that she is brought back to the palace….make sure she suffers for what she has done. After all, I cannot have someone who knows so much run around the empire…Besides….she's gone a little insane…I can't have someone with a mental problem running around the country….for she might spread some unwanted news…." The words came out softly and slowly. Suddenly the happiness in Miaka vanished. Fear overtook her body as she worried both for Maya's own sake, and Hotohori's sake, for she knew perfectly well that an insane person could accidentally let things slip, something which she too could not afford to happen. 

            The man drew back. "It's nothing really…." He said in his normal voice. "I can't tell you what it is….but I promise you that I'll take care of myself.  You don't have to worry about me ne?" Miaka nodded.  "Alright then….I understand…."  Shou Tendo kissed her gently on her forehead. He then turned and led the group out into the night. 

* * *

            He jerked the reign of his horse. The horse neighed loudly, before standing on its hind legs. The rider held on tightly, stabilizing himself so that he would not fall off. 

            "Move…." Hotohori whispered softly, as his horse regained it balance, once again standing on all fours. "Control yourself Sai…." Nagako muttered, as he was seated on top of the horse, which now blocked the younger man. "Don't let your emotions take control of you….." Hotohori rolled his eyes. "Get out of my sight Ayruu….I don't ever want to see you again.  You understand me…??"  "Easy there Sai…control yourself….It's only a rumor…." Hotohori pulled back his horse and headed in the other direction.  However, once again Nagako caught up, this time with both horses facing each other. 

            "Leave me alone Ayruu….I've had enough of you! I was wrong in thinking that perhaps we could live peacefully with each other….! Perhaps that stupid tablet is wrong!!  I don't want to ever see you again…leave before I hurt you….." Hotohori said through gritted teeth. "You already made my life miserable! Why can't you just leave me alone!  I hate been restricted. I won't tolerate you or your dominant behavior any longer. Good day Nagako…" and with that Hotohori turn his horse to the side, speeding off towards the palace.  Nagako remained on his horse, not bothering to chase after the man.  "Fine Sai!! Fine!! Be that way!!  I don't need you or your company…. We're better off alone!! Just remember don't expect me to be there to save your sorry behind from whatever….Remember its me who was the first to lend my hand of friendship towards an enemy not you! I've always been a loner and it suits me.  It's you who needs me right now, needs my help to regain back your empire…"  There was no response, as the younger man's horse disappeared. From some reason, Nagako regretted his behavior towards the man, regretted having lost the one thing that meant the most to him, even if he wasn't going to openly admit it. 

            _No matter.  Sooner or later some sense would be knocked into the man. I'm sure I'll have another chance. Someday he'll realize that I'm the only one who was there for him, who stood by him to the end.  Yes, that's what I'll do. Saihitei, because of who you are to me, and our connection, I shall be there for you in the time of need. Watch me. I swear, I won't let this bond between us shatter. _

* * *

            A lone horse gallop away from the palace. It's rider, a middle age women was hitting its behind with a stick, causing it to move faster. 

            _Hurry…Go…Go…I must get as far away as possible.  I must get away from Shou Tendo as soon as possible._

Hours passed, and sky was not pitched black.  The moon and star light was the only guide to the women.

            Suddenly, from out of nowhere, a horse jumped out from the side. Under shadows formed by the dim light, the women could barley make out the rider. All she could tell was that he was heavily cloaked. The hood which he had on, fell off as he landed a few feet away. The face, which she swore she saw, startled her. By the features, and the profile that she could make out, she could tell it was a male with long hair, which was tied up at the waist. However it was not this, which startled her; the face, which she took a quick glimpse at, caused sweat to pour down her back. 

            _It's him. Oh my God!! Oh Suzaku!! Are my eyes deceiving me, or is it really him??_

The women jerked her reign and the horse instantly stood still. Turning her head backwards, she saw that the rider and the horse had stopped. From a distance, she saw the man replace his hood, which now totally covered his features. The two seemed to stare at each other for a long time, until finally the rider lifted his gaze, turned, and rode off with the horse toward the direction in which she had just come from. 

            The women stared in awe for a long time, before she too galloped away and into the night. 

* * *

            He could hear the man's shouts from behind him, yet he pretended to ignore it. Slowly the shouts died down.  He slowed down as he heard no noise in which indicated that he was being followed. 

            _Humph!! What the hell does he know!!  The foolish dominant act that he tries to put up when he knows that I am the dominant one. Baka! He's just trying to control me…There's nothing more to it. First trying to control what I can or cannot do, and now trying to butt into who I should or should not love??? I have had enough of him. No more, nope I'm not going to tolerate any more of this. What was I thinking? That maybe there was a possibility that he'll change for the better. No, he's just as cold and as manipulative as ever. _

However, even though his mind was against the older man, he still heeded to the words, even if it was only subconsciously. He kept hooded and cloaked, and traveled only at night, as if to avoid being seen. 

            His horse suddenly gave a huge cry, which startled the emperor. Pulling the reigns tightly, his horse once again ended on its hind legs. The horse backtracked a few steps. Hotohori pulled the reigns back a bit, so that now it looked as though he was going to fall over. Through the dimly lit light of the moon and the stars, he thought he saw an huge obstacle. Without thinking, he let his horse backtrack a few steps, before charging forward, leaping over whatever that had been blocking his path. He felt his hood fall off, and then all of a sudden he realize that he had leapt over another horse with a rider on top. He gripped on tightly before feeling that his horse had landed a few feet away. 

            Hotohori held his horse still, his heart still pounding fast. From a distance he could feel the lone rider stare at him. He replaced his hood, pulling it tightly as if afraid that it would fall off. He wanted to say something about what had happened, at least to apologize, but found that his mouth was dry and that no words were formed, though his mouth was moving. He hesitated a bit, as if waiting for the other to speak, but nothing happened. There was only a long silence. He shook his head briefly, as he remembered the reason behind why he almost trampled onto another creature. Hotohori's eye's glowed a bit, at the thought of Miaka. He griped the reign of his horse, turned it around and rode off, picking up speed as he went, with the soul thought of his priestess occupying his mind, he seemed to have forgotten about the incident that had just occurred. 

            Not wanting to meet any more people while on the road, which would delay his arrival at the palace, he left the main road, found a small alternative shortcut, and galloped away. Though Hotohori did not know, nor would he ever find out, the choice of path, which he took to the palace, had not only saved him time, but had also, let him avoid a head on collision with the men who were chasing after the women which he encountered, which would have ended in a nasty sight, considering who the leader of the pact was. 

* * *

            Nagako continued down the path, which would eventually lead him to the palace. He kept his pace, not going too fast, but following the younger man at a steady distance. He had a faint idea that if he went too fast, then there was a probability that he would overrun the other, something that he did not wish to do, especially since he do not feel the need to arrive at the palace sooner then he needed to. 

            It was nearly evening. The sun was setting behind him, casting long shadows ahead of him.   He had not bumped into much people on the road, the main road was a bit deserted. He let his gaze shift to the horizon now and then to see if he was going to bump into anyone. It was almost deserted, for a single horse was speeding quickly towards him. Perhaps a mile or two behind, he could see a group of horses, about five of them chasing the loner. 

            Nagako ignored the group as he continued on his way, moving to the side of the road to ensure that he wouldn't interfere with them.  However, as he got closer to the first lone horse, his eyes widened briefly.  Before he knew it, the horse was at his side. Without thinking, he stretched out his left hand, gripped the rider, place her roughly onto his horse, turned his horse to the side and galloped off into a side road. 

            He road for a long time, still heading toward the direction of the palace. Coming to a clearing, and not hearing any sounds that indicated that he was being followed, he jerked the horse and halted. He got off, and threw the women before him, so that he could see her clearly, but she was partly blinded by the sun behind him. 

            The women tried to stare up at her rescuer, but the sun her eyes and so she lowered her gaze so that she was watching the floor. "Thank you….." she muttered. "for saving me from those men…" she continued, unsure that the other had heard her. The man before her only nodded. 

            "It's been a long time….hasn't it….never thought I'll get another chance in meeting you again…." Nagako muttered. The women looked up, a bit confused. "Ah….I see you don't remember me…..no matter, I've repaid your kindness….for those brief years…." He paused. "You made my life a living hell….and now you will pay for it….I've repaid you back….and now I shall kill you for it…." Nagako went up to the women, and gripped her up, so that now their eyes met. 

            "A….Ay….Ayruu….?" she whispered.  "Is it really you…."  The man's face tightens, as he noted the fact that the women remembered him. "You have no right to call me by my name…You ditched me when I was merely five….you made my life a living hell."  "I…I…."  "I don't need any pity from you women….I don't need pity nor do I need sympathy….I've shut myself from these feelings a long time ago…."  The women sighed. 

            "Then why did you rescue me??  Why do you still care….?"   "I just want to hear it from you…..just say yes or no….and don't you dare think about lying to me…."  The women nodded. "Is Sai….Saihitei…." She raised her eyebrows at the name. "Is he really who I think he is….are we really what the stone tablets says that we are……"  The women, Maya, looked wide eyed at the man before her.  Slowly she nodded before adding. "So….family does mean something to you…." Nagako's face contorted. "No….no….I grew up as a loner, I don't need any 'family'….I have none…."  Tears swelled in Maya's eyes at those words.  Though it was true that they had only spent five years together, it still hurt her to know that Nagako would have grown so cold hearted. 

            "Does he know….?" Came the question after a long time. Nagako only nodded.  "and…?"  "We parted….a few days ago…."  "why?? Where did he go??"  "The palace….back to where his Suzaku no Miko is…."

            Maya's heart raced as she thought back to the rider that she had encounter only two days before. 

            _So, It really was him. My eyes weren't deceiving me…It really was Saihitei who I bumped into. _

"It really was him then….it really was him, who I bumped into then."  Nagako's gripped tighten as he pulled her closer.  "What did you say…..?  Did you just say that you saw him?"  "Yes….he's about two days ahead of you…we met in the middle of the night….he seemed like he was in a hurry."  Nagako released the women and then cursed.  "Dam him.  He'll get himself killed.  He's got to learn how to control his emotions…." He muttered, more to himself then to his listener. 

            "Ayruu…." Nagako frowned and being called by her once more. He looked down at her to see that she was on his knees.  "Please….please look after Sai…..I know you guys probably had a fight or something, that perhaps the reunion wasn't so good….after all you were both brought up to view the other as a mortal enemy…." She paused.  "However….I beg you….If it's the last thing you do….if it's the only thing you do for me…"  "We're both old enough to look after ourselves…."  "Just promise me….promise me….that no matter what happens you won't desert Sai….after all, he's your only….only…."  "I know what he is…" Nagako snapped back.  "and I don't need you lecturing me…I have my only priorities….I know what's best for me….." Maya sighed. 

            "and if that's all…then prepare to die…."  Maya nodded.  "Just promise me…."  Nagako didn't show any sign that he would obey the women's last words.  He held her with his left hand, and then using his right, he raised his right hand and then delivered a fatal blow onto her head.   The last words which came out was, "Forgive me….forgive me, my so---"

* * *

            Hotohori slipped inside the palace, leaving the horse outside its walls. Knowing the palace, by heart, he navigated through it's passageways.  Finally he stood right outside his own chamber.  He noted that the window was slightly ajar and that a light was coming from within.  Squinting, he could make out a lone shape of a women sitting close to the window. Slowly he creapt up, and within a few inches of the window, he jumped in. 

The woman was startled, as she saw a shape enter her room. Without thinking, she opened her mouth as if ready to scream. Hotohori immediately rushed forwad, placed a gently hand on her lips, and silenced her. 

"Sh….Miaka….It's me…."  He saw her eyes widen.  The next thing he knew, she had pulled him close to her.  Then in a small and questioning tone, she asked.  "Hotohori….?"

********************************

Finally done!  Sorry that it took so long. Please **Read/Review!!!**


	11. Chapter 11

I swear 

**Written by**: Hoshihikari4ever

**Disclaimer: **I finally noticed I forgot to put one.  Whops! Just to let you guys know, none of this belongs to me.  I don't own anything!

**Summary:**

Sequel to The Untold Legend (please read that) 

Only two of her Seishi remain.  Seiryuu is forever sealed.  Miaka takes on the heavy burden of being both empress and Miko.   Everything seems to be going smoothly.  Hopes of summoning Suzaku rise again.  However when a mysterious person shows up at the palace, disasters begin to strike. Dark secrets of the past are revealed…ones, which were meant to remain hidden forever.  Now with his secret revealed… the whole Universe of Four Gods is thrown of course… the whole story is forever altered.  

 **Spoilers Warning: **Just to be safe…everything…including side stories…major spoiler from the following: Suzaku Hi Den ( Hotohori's Gaiden novel…I've only read the summary), Seiran Den (Nagako's Gaiden Novel), end of episode 52, Eikoden 

**Rating:** Please note…for this chapter, I've rasied it so that its between PG 13 and R. There is no graphic sex, but it is implied towards the characters.

**Please Read and Review! **

**Parings: **Miaka /Hotohori   Miaka / Shou Tendo

**Chapter ****11**

            Hotohori slipped inside the palace, leaving the horse outside its walls. Knowing the palace, by heart, he navigated through it's passageways.  Finally he stood right outside his own chamber.  He noted that the window was slightly ajar and that a light was coming from within.  Squinting, he could make out a lone shape of a women sitting close to the window. Slowly he creapt up, and within a few inches of the window, he jumped in. 

The woman was startled, as she saw a shape enter her room. Without thinking, she opened her mouth as if ready to scream. Hotohori immediately rushed forward, placed a gently hand on her lips, and silenced her. 

"Sh….Miaka….It's me…."  He saw her eyes widen.  The next thing he knew, she had pulled him close to her.  Then in a small and questioning tone, she asked.  "Hotohori….?"

"Hotohori???!!" She whispered, a bit unbelieving, as she stared at the cloaked man before her. He gave her a curt nod, before slowly gracefully removing the hood, allowing his beloved to see her. 

"Oh God….Thank Suzaku….it really is you…..it really is you…." She murmured, as she raised her hand to touch his cheeks, pinching it slightly to make sure that he was really there. 

"Miaka….Miaka…." he gently overlap her hand. "You're hurting me….." he said, taking her hand off his cheek, and holding it close to his heart. "Anno…Gomen….I've missed you so much…..I'm afraid…I'm afraid you'll disappear from me again…..You just don't know how much I've missed you…how much I wanted to see you…."

See Nagako!  Miaka didn't change.  Ha! I was right.  I knew it… 

"Especially since…. especially…. since he…he…." Miaka trailed off suddenly, as she realized what she had just said. Her free hand clasped over her mouth.  She watched as Hotohori's eyes narrowed briefly, as his face darkened, before resuming his smiling worried face. 

He???  He??  Dare?  It couldn't be him could it? Please Suzaku, don't let there be a man who could have taken my beloved's heart away from me…especially not that guy, whoever he is…who already married her. 

He pulled her close. "Miaka…..I've missed you too…." he continued, as though he had not heard her last statement.  He felt her shift uncomfortably under his touch.  Anger slowly brewed within him. 

            _You will pay…whoever you are.  I don't care if you are now the emperor.  I swear you will pay for even attempting to take my beloved away from me. _

"I would have come sooner if I could…. If it wasn't for some personal business…. family business…" he added, which in turn caused Goosebumps to run down Miaka's spine.

            _What kind of business.  What could have been more important to him then me?  He said family business…so is it possible that he knows…Oh…Kami-sama…I hope he doesn't. _

"So….Miaka…..How are you….Have you been well?  Is everything alright…" he asked, trying once more to keep them in a conversation mode. At those words, she couldn't bring herself to look directly at him. 

* * *

            He sat up with a start. An uncomfortable feeling ran throughout his body. His senses told him that something was wrong, something was wrong with Miaka. Taking his staff and keza, he slipped quietly out of his room and headed quicky towards Miaka's chambers. 

            He halted as he came closer to the room. Peering inside, he couldn't tell any difference…the shadow of a woman looked perfectly fine. Still, his senses had told him that something was to happen.  Deciding to wait a bit longer, to observe the scene, he jumped onto a nearby tree, making sure that he was well hidden. 

            Silence came here and there as he watched the few remaining guards come and go. As the last guard disappeared, behind the corner, he caught a glimps of a shadow who jumped into the ajar window. Without thinking, the man slipped out of his hiding place and slipped next to the window.  He too was about to jump in and fight the intruder, when he stopped as he heard the voices coming from within. 

"Sh….Miaka….It's me…."  Came a deep voice.

            His heart pounded loudly as he too recognized the voice. 

            "Hotohori….?" Miaka replied.

            _Hotohori no da…That was Hotohori??!!_

"Oh God….Thank Suzaku….it really is you…..it really is you…."

            The man smiled slightly to himself. Knowing that it would be alright, he decided to wait on top of the tree.  Somehow he knew that Hotohori wouldn't be staying long, though he could not quite explain the reason.  He knew that man would leave, and before his friend disappeared, he wanted to confront the man, even if reunion wasn't going to be too long. 

* * *

            _ He looks so angry.  He seems to be really pissed at something. Perhaps for my sake, he's trying to hide it. But it won't work. I've known him too long, too well for him to try to hide his feelings from me.  It looks as though something's bothering him…looks as though there's much on his mind. He's not saying much…he seems so distant. _

_            Her act is defiantly getting annoying. What the hell is she trying to hide? She says she's happy to see me, that she misses me…however…there is no feeling to it or emotion in it.  It's so dull.  She even flinches at my touch; she even can't look directly at me. What is she playing at?  Doesn't she know that words, empty words don't mean a thing…? Her body's saying it all. It's as if she doesn't even want to see me…doesn't even want me to touch her.  Perhaps…perhaps Nagako was right.  Perhaps I shouldn't have come back…Yes…I know I shouldn't have…Nagako was right…It would have been for the best. We should have just taken our separate paths…Dam him. Dam that man who stole her from me. _

"Miaka…." He said this time letting her go.  The relived expression made his anger grow even more. Finally unable to bear the silence that he was receiving, he grips her sholder with both hands.  "Miaka…." She didn't look at him.  "Miaka…look at me…." He said, raising his voice a bit, before forcing his graze on her.  "I've heard rumors…." He began. "I've heard rumors from a friend…he's told me much of what's happened at the palace…."  Miaka's eyes widened briefly. "Is it true…you remarried….no…I shouldn't be selfish….we never did officially marry in the first place….howev….."  "Hotohori….."  "No…Miaka…answer me…." He said softly.  Not knowing what to do, she pulled her gaze away from him.  "I take that as a yes then…."

            Bending down, he kissed her on the lips, surprising her slightly, before she accepted it, and willing returned one. Feeling a response, Hotohori pulled away. "Does this mean anything….does that kiss mean anything at all…."  Miaka wanted to answer yes, but for some reason no words came out. She stared at him, not knowing what surprised her the most, his actions or his words…

            Seeing no reply, he released his grip on her.  "Miaka….I'm sorry…." He muttered once more, knowing that he may have hurt her, with his words and actions. "You don't have to look for me….Don't bother….you won't find me….this time…after I leave…It will be forever…..Go and be happy with your new life…"  Without taking another look at her, he headed for the window. 

* * *

            He quietly approached the chamber. From a distance, he could tell that there were two people inside. Not wanting to make an unnecessary appearance, he too decided to hide himself in a nearby bush. 

            _Sai…you better not make me make an appearance for your sake…_

* * *

            He felt a pair of arms wrap around his waist, before a body pressed against his back.  

            "Hotohori….I'm sorry….Please….Please don't leave me….please….stay with me…."  Hotohori noticed that her voice sounded slightly desperate, with emotion and meaning in it. "Miaka…." There was a brief pause, as he felt the pair of arms tighten themselves around him.  "Please don't make it harder then it is…"  "I'm not….Hotohori…I love you…and there will never be another man that can replace you….please…." She pulled him down so that she could whisper into his ear.  "Just forget about it…..forget about everything else…..Just for tonight….just pretend that nothing happened….and…and I'll be yours….forever….." she said the last words shyly, but without hesitation or thought. 

            Hotohori spun over quickly, and his heart melted slightly, seeing that the women before her truly meant what she said. "Yes….Miaka…you're right….tonight….tonight you shall be mines…..I've waited too long….I won't any longer….especially since times have changed….." Miaka gently took his hand and led him to the bed. "yes…" she agreed.  "Times have changed….and who knows what the future may hold….perhaps the need to summon Suzaku will become unnecessary."  Hotohori nodded his head.  "Very well Miaka…. tonight…." he gently laid her onto the bed.  "I shall humor you…"

* * *

            An hour slowly crept by.  The monk, listened amussed at the sounds he was hearing.

            _Anno…it is their choice…They shall live with the consequences…_

However, the monk did smile warmly, happy for the reuion that had been waited for, for so long….

            Two hours came and went. Slowly, one after another, the hours came and went.   Glancing at the window, he noticed that more and more guards began to gather outside the chamber. Obviously, the couple inside were making a bit of noise, aside from the moans, there were rhythmic thumping. 

            The monk sighed. He knew that the lovely couple wouldn't want to be disturbed, but he couldn't help but feel that since he was here, he might as well get rid of the men. However he did not have to think long, or worry much as drastic action took place in front of him.

            Another figure had jumped out of nowhere, startling the guards. Instantly spears were pointed directly at the man. 

            "Intruder!!!  He must be one of the men who's here to attack her highness.  Kill him!!"  One of the men said, taking the role of the leader. The others followed his lead, as they tried to harm the man.

            Glancing at the man, Chichiri tried to make out who it was. Under the dim moon light, he could see nothing. The clouds high above, blocked most of his light. All he could tell was that the man swinging what seemed to be a whip. 

            _A whip.  I wonder who it is.  Is he a friend or an enemy?  Dare desu ka no da._

            More and more men came; however, none seemed to be the figure's match. By now, there were people shouting everywhere. "Kill him!!  Kill the intruder!" "Protect the empress!!"

A battle broke out in front of the monk.  Chichiri pondered if he should help the lone figure.  Yet he hesitated, for he had no clue who the intruder was.  He didn't want to be convicted, if caught, saying that he let the man escape.  Still, he had a feeling that he should still help out. 

            "Die you bastards!!" The figure said softly. He flung the whip around him, hitting every target. 

            _Hm…he's good no da…He doesn't need help. _

The monk's thoughts came true, for soon there were only a three men who were left standing. 

            "Gather reinforcements!! Gather reinforcements!!"  One of the men yelled. The two others dashed off.  The figure not wanting more people to get involved, swung his whip directly at the men, before killing them instantly.  "No…no one is going to leave here alive…." The figure said. Now, there were only two people left, the lone figure, and the leader of the guards.  "I'll send your regards to your emperor…." The figure said, before swinging at the man. The man dodged it. The whip flew here and there, however, the leader of the guard was able to stay alive. "I have no patience with you….now die…." The figure raised his right arm above him. The leader wondered briefly what was happening. Then, from out of nowhere, he felt the whip strike him. He gasped in pain, as he jumped back a few feet before turning to leave. The figure stood still, as it watched the man disappear before him. 

            The figure stood still for a long, long time. Finally he took out a scrap of paper, wrote something on it, tied it onto his whip and swung it at the window. 

* * *

            "Hotohori……"  "Hm….??"  "Anno…stay with me…stay with me forever….." "I will Miaka…..I willl…." He breathed, hard, as pleasure senations filled his body.  "I….I won't….won't leave you….." he muttered.

            Crack! A sound distracted the two.  Hotohori instantly got up, before he used his eyes to search around the room for any changes.  He didn't notice anything in particular. 

            "Hey…look…what's that…"  Miaka said, pointing to the window.   Hotohori wrapped a blanket around his waist before he walked towards the window.  His body shivered as he saw the small battlefield outside. At his side, was a note tied to a whip.  

            "Get out now…."  There wasn't any names, just the three words.  However, to Hotohori, he knew who it was that had written it. 

            _Thank you Nagako…Thank you…_

"Miaka, I must be going now….I don't want to get caught here…..I  promise you…I promise I'll return…."  Taking his clothes, he jumped out of the window. Miaka watched as he held the whip close to his body, before disappearing into the night. 

            Uh hem!!  Hotohori heard a cough. He took a glance to his right, to discover a figure standing there. "Come on…lets go…"  Hotohori nodded, as he hurried towards the man.  "You first…I'll be right behind you…."  "Ayruu…thank you…." He muttered.  "Talk later Sai…lets get out first…." The man jerked his head back at the dead guards.  "Yeah…." Hotohori said before taking the lead, to leave the palace. The figure stayed behind a bit. He glanced around, before his eyes came into contact with another. 

            "You….you shall keep your mouth shut….Chichiri….you will keep your mouth shut…." He muttered, surprising the monk a bit.  Chichiri watched as the figured disappeared outside the palace walls. 

****************************************

Done!!  **Review!!**


	12. Chapter 12

I swear 

**Written by**: Hoshihikari4ever

**Disclaimer: **I finally noticed I forgot to put one.  Whops! Just to let you guys know, none of this belongs to me.  I don't own anything!

**Summary:**

Sequel to The Untold Legend (please read that)

Only two of her Seishi remain.  Seiryuu is forever sealed.  Miaka takes on the heavy burden of being both empress and Miko.   Everything seems to be going smoothly.  Hopes of summoning Suzaku rise again.  However when a mysterious person shows up at the palace, disasters begin to strike. Dark secrets of the past are revealed…ones, which were meant to remain hidden forever.  Now with his secret revealed… the whole Universe of Four Gods is thrown of course… the whole story is forever altered. 

 **Spoilers Warning: **Just to be safe…everything…including side stories…major spoiler from the following: Suzaku Hi Den ( Hotohori's Gaiden novel…I've only read the summary), Seiran Den (Nagako's Gaiden Novel), end of episode 52, Eikoden

**Please Read and Review! **

**Parings: **main-Miaka /Hotohori there maybe other side parings not sure yet though

**Chapter ****12**

            "I'm sorry…." He finally said, breaking the silence between them. "I'm sorry for what happened last night…."  The other remained silent. "You were right…I let my emotions take control of me…I couldn't help myself….I'm weak…I should be more like you…impenetrable by anything….." 

"Look at me…."  Slowly, the golden brown eyes met the dark, cold ones. "Last night was your choice Saihitei….no one forced you, so now you've got to live with it…."  "I know…but that's not what I regret…" "Oh?" Ayruu raised an eyebrow.  "I've put both of us in so much danger…What if…what if we couldn't get out last night…." There was a pause.  "I tend to act so irrationally….I"  Ayruu shook his head and cut him off.

"It's over, its done with….from now on just think with a more level head eh….I won't deny the risk….and I couldn't believe yesterday….you didn't, couldn't sense anything, while you were 'busy'. Even I'm always alert when it comes to an exchange of 'energy'."  "I did….I just wouldn't admit it…wouldn't let it bother me…I was too naive to think that everything would be alright…. That I could lose myself in ecstasy…"

"Well, perhaps for a few hours or so…but nothing ever last…. its all temporally."  The older man leaned against the table, so that their faces were inches apart. "Let it go…its in the past….perhaps now you'll have something to look forward to…if you're lucky…pretty soon you'll become a father….."  "Anno, true…."  "and perhaps now, you've got another excuses to visit to the Miko.  Don't worry ok…?  There will be more times for reunions."

            Miaka savored the events of the previous night. Even now, she was suffering from its aftermath.

            There was a knock on the door. Miaka sat upright, disappointed that her memories had to be disturbed. Slowly, unwilling, she made her way to the door. Opening it slightly, she saw a stern, concern face of the monk.

            "Hey, what's up Chichiri…"  she greeted, bouncing back to the bed, letting her friend shut the door behind him. The monk sat down onto a nearby chair. "You came so earlier, this morning….woke me up….I'm so tired…." She went on, stifling a yawn. Hearing no reply, she took a glance at the monk, taking in the seriousness, calmness, especially since he was not weaning his mask.

            "You don't have to pretend Miaka…It's not amusing anymore no da…Ok…maybe I could put up with it once or twice….but it's a bit too much now no da…."  "What do you mean?"  she asked, wondering if the monk had seen past her barriers and seen the pain that she tried to hide.

            "Something's wrong no da….You're happiness act isn't working anymore…"  Miaka's faced dimmed, knowing that her doubts had been confirmed. "It's ok, we're alone now….you can tell me what's happening, and I'll listen quietly."  Slowly, she pulled up her knees, letting her chin rest on it.

            _Should I tell him. No, I can't, I can't let anyone else get involved.  Yet, there seems to be like nothing in which I could keep away from him. _

Seeing no result, the monk sighed deeply.  "Alright then…I'll go now…but just know that I'll be here, if you need anything….It isn't good to keep everything bottled up inside."  Standing up, he made his way to the door.

            "I'm sorry Chichiri…I can't tell you….even if I wanted to…he'll hurt you…..he'll hurt me….."  The monk spun around at that. Taking a few steps, he sat down beside her.

            "Who's hurting you?"  There was a pause.  "Does this have anything to do with Tendo….no da…."  The nod came out slowly. The next thing that Miaka saw, frightened her. The monk had somehow changed right before her eyes.  His appearance darkened, his eyes became slits, his face contorted. Miaka could feel the aurora growing within the man. Then suddenly, it all died down.

            "You should be glad….it was me who found out….if some of the more sensitive Senshi found out….it'll be chaotic now…"  The voice had gone cooler in the beginning, but had lightened up near the end.  "However, I suppose he knows by now…."  Miaka raised an eyebrow.  "Dare?" she wondered out loud.

            The monk leaned closer, so that he was breathing onto her ear.  "I know what happened last night….I know that Heika-sama came and went….."  He watched amusedly as her eyes widened. "She pointed her finger at him. "Oh my god!  Oh my god!!  You knew?  Everything…..everything? Eve…."  He scooted back a bit, before taking her hand in his, squeezing it gently. "It was your choice….It would have happened sooner or later…..no da…."  There was a pause. "I'm not going to blame you guys….No ones going to blame you guys….As long as you are happy….everything's going to be fine….don't worry about it…."

  "Please…please don't tell anyone…don't say anything…."  Miaka began.  "about last night…and about Tendo and stuff…."  The monk gave a skeptical look. "True he may have hurt me….but you're the first to know.  Even, even Hotohori has no idea….so don't say anything….please…."  There was a frown form her friend. "how can that be….how can he not know…."  "Well you know…when Taiitsukun gave all the senshi a gift?"  "Yes no da…."  "Well, I kind of stole, snuck, Mitsukake's medicine, his gift to use it, to hide it…you know how well it works with wounds…it could even have healed scars…"  She was looking directly at the monks long, ghastly scar.  "and blindness…" There was a pause.  "I'm sorry…it should have been for you…but I had used it for selfish needs…I just can't let the world know….there's too much to keep hidden…."  Chichiri rasied an eyebrow, but had a better sense of not to ask, for there was a sense of finality in the voice.

Hidden?  So, I was right no da. There's so much going on that needs to be brought to light.  Miaka seems to be hiding so much, things that are causing her pain.

"Can you show me…." He finally asked.  Miaka blushed slightly, as the thought of exposing herself to him came to her.  "Don't worry…I'm just trying to help no da.   I swear I won't ask anymore questions no da.  I won't tell anyone.  However, now that I know…I just can't sit back and let it happen no da… If its going to cause more pain, then I'll pretend nothing happened.  Yet, when we are alone like now, I want to help you recover….for the wounds…and make sure no new ones appear…"  Miaka just stared at him, not knowing what to say.  "Miaka please….you can trust me no da…We're all in this together. There maybe good times and bad times. We'll pull through together…." He gave another squeeze onto her hand.  "I thought I said it earlier. Don't carry this burden alone…for you aren't alone…."

 For a brief moment, she saw all her Senshi standing shoulder-to-shoulder, transparent and spirit like, smiling encouragingly at her.   Yui was standing between Tamahome and Keisuke, while Tetsuya stood next to his best friend. Tasuki and Chichiri (another one) was a pair, while Mitsukake had both hands on the youngest Senshi's shoulders.  Standing in front, in the center was Hotohori. In between him and a taller figure, hazy, with a blurred face, was a younger, also blurred, faceless figure.  Miaka blinked, and they were gone. Yet, just seeing them together gave her all the strength that she needed.

"Anno…did you see them…."  She whispered. "Nani…dare… no da?"  "Everyone was here….at first.  However, they were transparent figures, all smiling…." The monk gave her an odd look, which confused her. "All of them, my brother, his best friend, Yui, and too mysterious blurry figures, and even you was transparent…."  The monk only nodded. He had not seem anything, sensed anything either. "I told you no da…we'll always here…even if its not physically."

Taking a deep sigh, she flung her arms around the monk.  "Thank you Chichiri….thank you….."  she kept saying as invisible tears rolled down her checks. "Thank you…"  she kept muttering, both relived, and happy, knowing that she had support from her friends. He took her into her arms, holding her close.

Then ten minutes later, when Miaka started to calm down, and with her consent, Chichiri began checking her wounds, not touching the bra or underwear which was kept on, so that neither felt too embarrassed. "Miaka, this is serious…he hurt you really badly…I really think I should get Mitsukake to check it out…."  "No!" Then in a softer voice, she continued. "You can heal me right…"  "I can make it not show up, with magic…but it will still be there…it is best for a doctor to be here….."  "That's ok. Its enough for me…"  Chichiri nodded. Casting a diagnose, with as close as he could get to a doctor's, he performed some spells. 

"There, that should be better…."  Miaka nodded her thanks…feeling the pain easing slightly.  "Just tell me if anything gets worst…or another Senshi that you might feel comfortable with…"  "Anno, I will."  "I still think its best to alert Mitsukake….he's a doctor…and you really need one now…" "I'll consider it, if it gets worst…." "you should no da….especially since…."  "since what…." Chichiri shook his head a bit, as if deciding not to continue. "Just be careful of your diet, and watch your weight….Alert me, if you start having a hunger for sour food….Most importantly, if this gets big…" he tap her slightly on her stomach. "you know what I mean no da….."  "Uh huh…." Miaka replied.  "We need to take care of these stuff, and be sure that Tendo doesn't know…its good that he is still away….he would cause too much trouble no da…"

two days later

            "Milord…I'm glad you returned safely…." Aki muttered, bowing to Shou Tendo. Tendo looked annoyed. "I hope all went well…." Aki whispered, lowering his voice.  "No, it didn't….we were on her trail.  However at a distance, we saw someone pick her up and take her off. Couldn't see who, for sunset was blinding us…."  "I see…so she got away…"  Tendo did not reply. "For now at least….I'm sending some men to look for her…I had to get back sooner…for the emperor duties and stuff….."  Aki nodded, understandingly.

            "How was it here…" Tendo asked, changing the subject. He watched as Aki frowned. "Not much.  However, there was one thing that did disturb the quiet palace…."  Aki waited a while before continuing. "Two days ago, two people tried to sneak in to Miaka's room, your room, late at night. Don't know what their intentions were, but one of them got in successfully…"  Tendo turned to look directly at him. "What happened?  Is she alright…."  "I think so….cause she didn't scream or anything…didn't alert anyone….like she had been expecting it…."  "Nani?!"  Tendo frowned deeply.  "Did you see who it was….?"  The other man shook his head.  "However I do have a reasonable guess, but I don't think you'll be please…."  "Dare…?"

Aki swallowed lightly. "your other counterpart….."  Tendo's eyes grew, enlarged at those words. "Saihitei??…." he hissed out the name.  "It's the only person.  There is no reason for the other Senshi to do so…. There is no one else here that Miaka knows and can trust…it must be him.  Besides….wouldn't the alarm have gone off sooner if it was someone else.  Its obvious that people might have mistaken him as you….you do note the resemblance…."  Tendo bit his lower lip, before slamming his fist onto the table.

            "I'll make sure she regrets it…."  Tendo said, heading towards the door. "but what about the other intruder…."  "It doesn't matter…" Tendo replied. "It's probably one of his men. You know there still are many who are still loyal to him…."  "like who….?"  Aki asked.  "Oh many….too much to count….Don't think that I don't know what goes on and what's being said about me, within ear or eyeshot."  Aki nodded.  "Very true…" "Yes…and I'll fix this problem. I'll show them whose boss.  I'll squash them all like ants…."  "but how…"  "simple…by first crushing…destroying Miaka….."  "You'll kill her….?"  "no…I need her to get what I want, to stay in power." Tendo chuckled harshly.

"Everything in the world belongs to me.  The world is mine.  I alone shall decide what shall live and what shall survive.  There isn't anything that I lack. Miaka is mines. I'll make them regret.  I swear Saihitei….you will regret ever retuning, ever deciding to come back and claim back what's yours. I'll make sure you'll never show up again.  I'll rid of you myself…."

Done!! How was it?  Please **review**!!!


	13. Chapter 13

**I swear**

**Written by**: Hoshihikari4ever

**Disclaimer: **I finally noticed I forgot to put one. Whops! Just to let you guys know, none of this belongs to me. I don't own anything!

**Summary:**

Sequel to The Untold Legend (please read that)

Only two of her Seishi remain. Seiryuu is forever sealed. Miaka takes on the heavy burden of being both empress and Miko. Everything seems to be going smoothly. Hopes of summoning Suzaku rise again. However when a mysterious person shows up at the palace, disasters begin to strike. Dark secrets of the past are revealed…ones, which were meant to remain hidden forever. Now with his secret revealed… the whole Universe of Four Gods is thrown of course… the whole story is forever altered.

**Spoilers Warning: **Just to be safe…everything…including side stories…major spoiler from the following: Suzaku Hi Den ( Hotohori's Gaiden novel…I've only read the summary), Seiran Den (Nagako's Gaiden Novel), end of episode 52, Eikoden

**Please Read and Review! **

**Parings: **main-Miaka /Hotohori there maybe other side parings not sure yet though

**Chapter ****13 **

nine months later

"Hmm…its seems to me, you got your desired result…" Ayruu was saying, as he entered the hut, which they shared. "Nani?" "It seems to me, we'll be making a trip back to Konan…." Saihitei cast a look at his companion. "So…the rumors are true then…." "Yes…" Ayruu paused. "Congratulations…." There was another silence, as Saihitei scratched his chin. "Why, aren't you happy….you'll be a father soon…." "of course I am…." "but what?" Ayruu raised an eyebrow. "This would cause so much more complications…." Ayruu placed a hand on the others shoulder. "Don't worry about it…" "I'm not…" "Good, because we need to get going, that is, if we want to be present during the happy news."

* * *

"I can't believe she'll actually do that…." Yui said softly. "How could she just go and bear someone else's child, when indeed her heart belongs to another?" Tamahome pulled her in. "Its obvious he loves her…and I think, its just for the better….you know for all of Konan…." "yeah…maybe." "besides, Hotohori never did show up…." Silence consumed them, as they each were taken in by their own thoughts.

_Dam! Suzaku-kami-sama, why the hell did you even let that Tendo exist. If it wasn't going to be Hotohori…then I should have been next. Curse Tendo to hell!_

* * *

The situation at Mt. Reikaku wasn't any better. To keep themselves occupied with the news of a possible heir, whose father wasn't Hotohori, both Tasuki and Nuriko spent time drinking Sake and Nuriko special. Neither one could believe that it wasn't himself, who would become a father.

* * *

Knock, knock. "Come in…." Tendo said, turning slightly to see the doctor approach. "Heika….I've come to see Miaka….the delivery should be almost ready….By the looks of it, it could possibly be tonight." "I see…." Tendo got up and sat closer to Miaka. "I think you should leave….heika-sama….I can handle this myself…" The doctor said apolitically. "Very well…." Shou Tendo got up, unwillingly and left.

"Miaka….how are you feeling…?" Mitsukake asked, once he made sure that the man had left completely. Miaka smiled weakly at the doctor. "It's been kicking, and harming its mommy!" she joked. "Bad…bad!!"

Mitsukake approached closer as he felt the swelling. "Why….?" He finally asked, causing Miaka to frown. "Do you love him….do you love him that much…to bear his child….I thought he was hurting you….badly too…" Miaka bit her lip.

"It's not his no da…" Chichiri suddenly appeared inside the room along with Chiriko. The doctor looked at them disapprovingly. "and what are you two doing here…and what do you mean it's not his?" The doctor asked confused. Seeing that the two were here to stay he added. "since you're here…you might as well help out…"

Both the monk and the boy genus came closer as they brought over supplies, and helped out the doctor.

Miaka smiled at the concern Senshi. "What he means…is…even I don't know who the father is…." All three frowned. "but I thought….its…" Miaka cut off the monk. "It might be his, it might not be….but I'm sure its Tendo's…."

"and what exactly do you mean by that? Suzaku no Miko…." A cold, high pitched voice interrupted as another figure appeared inside the room. Her Senshi immediately, as if out of habit, took their battle stance.

The figure was cloaked, so that no skin appeared. The hood was drawn low, yet they could feel the piercing eyes.

"what exactly do you mean….Suzaku no Miko…" The figure asked rudely. The monk squinted his eyes, before realization hit. "Hey, you're that guy…that guy that was here when he came that night…so many months ago" The figure cast a look at the monk. "and what if I was….Chichiri…" Miaka turned to face the two, confused, wondering if they knew each other.

"He couldn't make it tonight….he sends his regards…." The figure spoke again. "I'm just here to help out, and make sure there won't be any birth complications…." The figure pause. "and he request that I take the child back…for, he doesn't want his child to grow up with a life that he had, and also so that the child will not call someone else its father…"

Miaka shook her head. "I assure both of you…that child…if it really doesn't belong to Tendo…will not be calling him, 'father'. The child will know the truth…" The figure scoffed. "As if that will happen…."

"Miaka…what is going on….?" The boy genus interrupted. "are you saying, that child isn't Tendo's" "Obviously its not!" The figure said loudly. "I was there that night…and so was he…" he pointed at Chichiri. "If you want to know the truth, then ask either one of them…"

"sometimes…." Miaka began softly. "It is best, that the truth remain buried forward." She paused. "whoever you are…I'm really grateful to you….but you must understand. It's not that I don't trust you or anything…but its better that the child stays…" The figure nodded. "I understand…." Then in a lower voice he said. "If I were you…I would not trust me….and I can understand that perfectly…" The figure nodded his head. "very well, I will go back empty handed…."

The figure bowed slightly. Then he straightened up. "and oh…one more thing…he will be waiting for you…he will come for both of you…very soon…." And with a pop, he disappeared.

Miaka frowned. Then she looked up at her Senshi. She was surprised that Mitsukake was now holding a baby boy in his hands, patting it on its back, keeping it quiet.

"Huh? That was it? I gave birth without noticing it?" The others only nodded. "You were so into speaking, that I guess you didn't notice Mitsukake working!" Chiriko said warmly, trying to lighten up the visit from the mysterious person. "and now…all you need to do is rest….we'll come to see you soon…" Taking the youngest Senshi's hands, Chichiri disappeared.

Then, for the first time, Miaka heard the child cry. "Chichiri had place a silencing spell, so it wouldn't disturb your conversation…" The healer explained, as he handed the child to his Miko.

Just then the door opened and Shou Tendo came in. "I heard the child cry…so I came…" he explained to the two. Mitsukake nodded. "Congratulations…" he muttered. "splendid child…" Tendo thanked him and ushered the other out, with a smiling face.

The smiling face dropped as he was sure the other disappeared. With a coldness in his whole body, that sap away all the happiness in the world, he rounded on her.

"Yes…congratulations…." He paused. "Now, tell me…how shall I kill this child…after all, I'm not the father…" Miaka's eyes widened at that, as she clutched the child tightly. She wondered, if she should have given it to the figure who had left earlier.

In a very calm and serious voice, that even surprised herself, she replied. "The child will live. No one outside this room knows the truth. It will cause too much commotion…" "No, you're wrong. He knows…." Shou Tendo spat. "if he goes blabbing around…then what would there be left for me?!" Miaka took in a deep breath. "I can assure you…he will not….he would not put the child in danger…He knows, that you've now got both me and the kid….he won't be that foolish to do anything stupid…" "I hope you're right….because…if you aren't…" he let that linger, letting Miaka imagine what might happen.

* * *

Hm….So what do you think? **Review**!!


End file.
